A diez centimetros de Severus Snape
by rominaprince
Summary: Hermione descubrira que aunque la guerra termino, todavia le faltan batallas por librar en el amor, Severus entendera que nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a amar y Harry aceptara que a veces los cambios son necesarios para su salud mental.
1. Verdades

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R

Hermione estaba feliz de que por fin la guerra su hubiera acabado, pero a la vez sentía la nostalgia de haber perdido seres queridos como Lupin y Fred, todavía no podía creer que ya no estuvieran entre ellos. Lo que la incomodaba enormemente era la situación con Ron después de haberlo besado descubrió que había sido una de sus peores experiencias, sintió como si hubiera besado a un hermano o incluso peor, descubrió que Ron definitivamente no sabía besar en lo absoluto, era como un bebe solo lamia y succionaba, total y completamente desagradable, estaba en una situación muy difícil pues después del beso, Ron le pidió que fuera su novia y ella no pudo hacer más que decir que sí.

El trio dorado se encontraba en la Sala común después de haber regresado de la ceremonia de bienvenida.

-No puedo creer que el murciélago grasiento allá sobrevivido a la guerra, eso de verdad me pone de muy mal humor- dijo Ron

Estaban platicando acerca de los nuevos maestro y de como a los viejos les había ido durante la guerra.

-¡Basta Ron! No puedo creer que te expreses de esa manera del profesor Snape, fue una clave importante para poder ganar la guerra sin contar todas las veces que nos salvó, deberías de tenerle mínimo respeto- espeso Hermione molesta, levantándose del sillón para irse lejos de Ron sentándose en la silla más alejada.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermione, pero sinceramente yo tampoco creí que Snape fuera a sobrevivir-dijo Harry cuidadosamente, para no hacer enfadar más a Hermione.

-¡oh! Vamos Hermione él nunca te salvo solo protegía a Harry porque el muy bastardo está enamorado de su difunta madre, ¿y porque debería de tenerle respeto si él no la tiene con nosotros?-espeso molesto Ron

-¡ERES IMPOSIBLE RONALD WEASLEY!-grito Hermione para después irse molesta a su habitación.

-no, espera amor-grito Ron desesperado tratando de alcanzarla, pero justo cuando llevaba cinco escalones estos se transformaron en una tobogán haciendo que cayera de culo en el suelo.

-¿La sutileza no es la tuyo verdad Ron?-dijo Harry tratando de ayudar a que se parara.

-no es mi manera de decir las cosas es solo que ella está loca-repuso Ron molesto, sobándose el culo

-si pero esa loca es tu novia y deberías de tratar de tenerla más contenta-regreso al asiento para ponerse al día con su horario.

-Demonios, justo mañana tenemos a primera hora doble de pociones y por si fuera poco con Slytherin-dijo Harry molesto para después arrojar su horario a la mesa.

-Hermano, créeme cuando te dijo que este curso va a ser desgastante.

-lo se Ron, no tienes que recordármelo.

Hermione estaba harta de Ron no soportaba un día más a su lado tenía que ponerle fin a la relación muy pronto o terminaría por volverse loca, no podía todavía creer que hubiera aceptado ser su novia, ya ni siquiera le parecía atractivo y su personalidad era cada vez más pobre y molesta. Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a dar un paseo nocturno por el castillo, pensó en pedirle su capa de invisibilidad a Harry pero no quería ver la cara de Ron ni una vez más, se fijaría bien para que ningún prefecto o maestro la descubriera . Tuvo cuidado en fijarse que no hubiera nadie en la sala común, salió despacio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se puso a caminar por el castillo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Por más que pensaba no podía encontrar la forma de deshacerse de Ron, no podía simplemente llegar y decirle Ron me tienes harta ya no quiero ser tu novia "_sin duda eso lo dejaría llorando como un bebe en el piso sin contar lo que diría Harry" _definitivamente no podía hacer eso tendría que dejar que Ron cometiera alguna estupidez para poder zafarse de una buena vez de esa estúpida relación, no podía seguir soportando comentarios absurdo como el que hizo en la sala común, no es que Snape le cayera de perlas pero ella si apreciaba todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que el pobre hombre hizo a lo largo de todos estos años, tal vez hubiera tenido algún tropiezo" _sin duda más tropiezos que aciertos" _pero eso no quita que sus esfuerzos les dio la victoria al final de la guerra, se le vino a la mente una imagen de su profesor en estos momentos sin nada que hacer sentando frente a su escritorio, se imaginaba que ahora que no tenía a un loco maniático que le estuviera pidiendo a cada segundo noticias de un adolecente, debía de tener tiempo de sobra, o tal vez estuviera tomando el té con Dumbledore discutiendo los últimos suceso escolares.

-¿escuchaste que Blaise Zabini termino aceptando que era gay justo en el momento que creía que un miembro de la orden lo iba a matar?, quien lo iba a decir se veía tan machito-diría Dumbledore con voz de asombro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-sin duda es lo más interesante que me han contado desde que la batalla termino, Albus-reponderia Snape con cara de vieja chismosa.

Si no fuera porque todo el castillo estaba durmiendo se hubiera partido de la risa en ese mismo instante, pero debía de ser silenciosa si no quería que alguien la descubriera.

-Si tal vez también debería de ser más silenciosa con sus pensamientos, señorita Granger, no vaya a ser que contagie a alguien con tan buen humor que trae usted esta noche-escucho una voz acida a sus espalda, ella sabía a quién pertenecía estaba impregnada de sarcasmo.

Se fue volteando lentamente hasta encontrarse con la cara enfurecida de su profesor de pociones.

-yo..yo ..no. ..quer….no… .este… lo …sien..

-ahórrese sus disculpas, y sígame a mi despacho tiene muchas cosas que explicar-sin más dio media vuelta y fue andando por el pasillo rápidamente, Hermione lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera oscura, Snape paso con delicadeza su varita por la gran puerta hasta que esta se abrió con un chirrido, le cedió el paso a Hermione para que pasara.

-tome asiento si es tan amable señorita Granger-pidió Snape con voz monótona.

Se dirigió a su escritorio sentándose pulcramente en la silla, para después observar atentamente a Hermione durante 5 minutos. Se estaba empezando a impacientar, su profesor no dejaba de mirarla y eso la estaba poniendo muy incómoda, justo en el momento en el que le iba a preguntar si podía retirarse el hablo.

-veo que aun después de la guerra usted sigue buscando motivos para infringir las normas de colegio.

-solo estaba dando un paseo por el castillo profesor, no veo el porqué del alboroto.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su impertinencia, otros 10 por su simpatía, y otros 10 porque se me da la gana, ¿quiere que siga? o ya podrá darme una explicación lógica para su desacato.

-¡no es justo señor, no he hecho nada malo! mi explicación es esa no podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo.

-bueno como veo que sus aires de grandeza no le permiten contestarme con el debido respeto tendrá detención durante todo el mes en mi laboratorio, tal vez eso le ayude a ser un poco más humilde "salvadora del mundo mágico".

Hermione se levantó furica de la silla para después gritarle.

-¡SOLO PORQUE SU VIDA ALLA ESTADO LLENA DE FRUSTACION Y DECEPCIONES EN EL AMOR, NO LE DA NINGUN DERECHO A SER INJUSTO CON LAS DEMAS PERSONAS, TAL VEZ VALLA SIENDO HORA DE QUE ALGUNA MUJER LE QUITE ESA CARA DE LIMON AGRIO QUE TRAE TODO EL TIEMPO, O NO ESPERE LA ULTIMA QUE CONSIGO LO MANDO AL DIABLO POR SER UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!- cuando termino y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho no pudo evitar taparse la boca como si eso impidiera que más tonterías salieran de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde Snape estaba rojo del enojo y a dos de explotar "_la cage, ahora si la cage"._

Hermione no supo en que momento Snape la tenía acorralada contra la pared y con una cara que parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

-Usted niña insolente, que va a saber de lo que un adulto puede llegar a sentir o pensar-siseo fuera de control-yo no me meto en su patética vida así que le sugiero que usted haga lo mismo, a mí no me interesa saber si su estúpido novio no la valora ni la respeta y mucho menos si está muriendo de dolor porque sus padres fueron asesinados justo enfrente de usted, así que su castigo se extenderá indefinidamente, y si usted es tan inteligente como le gusta creer, no vuelva a sentirse con derechos de opinar sobre mi vida porque lo que usted conoce por dolor no es ni la décima parte de lo que yo he vivido, ahora salga de mi vista sino quiere que me arrepienta de dejarla con vida y la mate en este mismo instante-finalizo.

Su mirada esta tan llena de dolor, furia, rencor y frustración, que Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y salió apresuradamente de la oficina no volteo hasta que hubo recorrido más de diez pasillo, entonces se detuvo sentándose en el piso sollozando.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por el dolor y la agitación, su corazón latía rápidamente como si quisiera hacerle un agujero en el pecho y salir corriendo, estaba muy dolida por todo lo que Snape le había dicho, extrañaba mucho a sus padres todavía no podía creer que se los hubieran arrebatado de esa manera tan salvaje y brutal, llevaba varios días tratando de no recordar ese momento, pero las palabras e Snape le cayeron como un balde de agua fría haciendo que lo recuerdos volvieran más fuertes que nunca, se sentía culpable por nunca haber sido una buena hija, ella sabía que en lo escolar era la mejor que podía existir, pero en lo afectivo se sentía una basura nunca supo valorarlos, siempre creyó que iban a estar ahí procurándola en todo lo que necesitara y exigiera, después de todo era lo menos que se merecía después de todo el esfuerzo que realizaba en la escuela, pero estaba terriblemente equivocada "_espero que algún día me perdonen, porque yo no podría hacerlo, nunca supe cómo tratarlos con amor y eso me mata, el no poderlos recordar felices, el ver sus caras de decepción al ver que su hija no era capaz de mostrarles un poco de afecto, y comprender que ahora que los perdí no volverán para decirles cuantos los ame" _tenía que ser capaz de recordarlos sin el dolor y sufrimiento que le causaba, si estuvieran allí con ella sabría que seguro el hecho de que Ron fuera su novio les causaría mucho felicidad…solo recordar que Ron era su novio la ponía peor, hasta Snape sabía que Ron no la respetaba "_soy patética",_ pero el ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de su profesor la termino por derrumbar no podía creer que una persona sintiera tanto dolor al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que le hubiera permitido ver todo lo que sentía, en realidad de alguna manera sentía que un lazo se empezaba a formar entre ella y su profesor, extrañamente no sabía porque el simple pensamiento le causaba cierto alivio,poco a poco sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ella, justo en el momento en el que iba a caer dormida escucho una voz lejana llamándola.

-¿Hermione, eres tú?

Volteo para observar quien la llamaba y no se pudo sentirse más aliviada de ver de quien se trataba.

-Draco…-suspiro.

No podía creer que le hubiera dicho todas esa cosas a Granger y hubiera dejado al descubierto todo lo que sentía en ese momento, dejo caer su máscara de frialdad en una situación tan insignificante, después de haber pasado por cosas peores sin derrumbarse viene esa maldita sabelotodo a trastornarlo, la verdad es que no había podido evitar que sus palabras le dolieran en lo más profundo, no es que no supiera que eso era lo que pensaban todo pero siempre lo decían a sus espaldas por el temor que el infundía en las personas, pero nunca le había afectado tanto como que una mocosa viniera y se le dijera sin pelos en la lengua y además de todo gritándole _"que se creer esa niña tonta, ¿cree que puede venirle a gritar de esa manera a Severus Snape? Estaba muy equivocada" _ lo cierto es que no había actuado como él hubiera querido, lo que debió de haber hecho era mantener la calma, llamar al director, y que la expulsaran inmediatamente por su falta de respeto "_no seguramente el viejo choco defensor de los leoncitos, hubiera dicho que Granger estaba muy trastornada por todo lo que le había pasado y que no era su intensión, bahh! Viejo alcahueta" _también le molestaba demasiado saber que era más patético que la sumisa novia del zanahorio Weasley, en verdad no le cabía en la cabeza como Granger siendo tan inteligente y hermosa "_¿hermosa? ¿Inteligente? Granger tiene razón estoy empezando a desvariar tengo que conseguirme una mujer….espera ¿RAZON?, definitivamente tanto estrés me está afectando a niveles insospechados" _Welasley no se merecía ni andar con Trelawney, era un completo animal, pero eso a él que le importaba si Granger quería andar con un ese retrasado, ese no era su asunto el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer "_tomar el te con Albus, mientras chismorreamos de las alumnos tal vez"_ debía de admitir que el pensamiento de Granger le causo cierto gracia, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Se dirigió a sus cuartos privados para poder descansar un poco antes de que iniciaran las clases al día siguiente, tenía la certeza de que el día iba a ser muy pesado _"seguramente Potter no va a deleitar a todos con su Azaña de como venció al Señor Tenebroso él solo, maldito engreído, atrévete a abrir la boca una sola vez en mi clase Potter y no volverás a ver la luz del día JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA que malo soy…ok no….debo relajarme"_.

Tomo un pijama de su armario (negro por supuesto) y se lo coloco apago todas las velas con su varita y se acostó listo para dormir, llevaba una hora tratando de dormir pero había algo que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño sorprendentemente después de 17 años Severus Snape volvió a experimentar esa sensación de remordimiento.


	2. Amistades  y Cartas misteriosas

¿Hermione que haces tan tarde fuera de tu sala?-pregunto Draco sentándose a lado de ella en frio suelo.

Hermione lo abrazo recargándose en su hombro, empezó a sentir como el calor del cuerpo de Draco la empezaba a envolver, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tiritando de frio.

-oh, nada solo daba un paseo y me senté para descansar un poco-contesto casi en un susurro.

-claro, y el aire hizo que te lloraran lo ojos ¿no es así?- pregunto cuidadosamente, mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos-Hermione no tienes por qué mentirme a mí, ¿dime que es lo que ha sucedido?

-no quiero que pienses que soy débil, es una tontería nada sin importancia de verdad.

-¿débil? Yo no pienso en lo absoluto que sea débil Hermione, después de todo lo que has hecho no podría llamarte de esa manera, aparte ¿no creo que allá algo peor que la debilidad que yo mostré ante ti las semanas posteriores a la guerra o sí?

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, la cual Draco noto, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que él la hubiera provocado.

-bueno definitivamente nunca me veras tan derrumbada como tú en esa ocasión-dijo Hermione alegremente-pero créeme que en cierta parte agradezco que te hubieras mostrado tan vulnerable, si no hubiera sido de esa forma creo que nunca hubiera conocido al ser tan maravilloso que se esconde detrás de esa mascara de arrogancia-dijo aspirando el aroma tan relajante que despedía Draco.

-¡hey!¿ Qué quieres decir con eso?, soy Draco Malfoy el príncipe de las serpientes, yo no soy vulnerable-dijo arrogantemente-aunque deberías sentirte afortunada Granger eres la única persona aparte de mi madre que me conoce tal y como soy.

-lo que tú digas Malfoy, a mí ya no me puedes engañar con ese tono de voz despectivo, sé que me amas y no podrías vivir sin mí.

-no te sientas tan importante, solo hay una persona en este mundo que es dueña de mi corazón, y lo sabes bien.

Hermione estaba a punto de pararse indignada cuando Draco dijo.

-pero que no seas la dueña de mi corazón no significa que no daría la vida por ti mi amada sabelotodo-espeso dulcemente, abrazándola aún más-bueno, ¿ahora si me vas a contar que fue lo que paso?

-nada, solamente que tu querido padrino estuvo a dos de mandarme al otro mundo porque le grite en la cara que era un idiota y que la única persona que lo había querido sinceramente, lo había mandado al infierno por eso-termino Hermione apresuradamente.

-¿¡que tu hiciste que!-pregunto alarmado, separándose por completo de Hermione-¿estás loca?, me sorprende que sigas con vida, la única vez que me atreví a alzarle la voz termine en la Sala de Trofeo durante 10 horas seguidas limpiando cada maldita medalla con un cepillo dental-replico molesto-¿qué fue lo que dijo, después de que le dijeras eso?

-me empezó a insultar diciéndome que no tenía derecho a meterme en su vida, porque a él la mía no le importaba, que le tenía sin cuidado si mi novio no me respetaba y que mucho menos el que mis padres hubieran muerto-termino sollozando nuevamente.

-Hermione, tiene toda la razón, no me veas con esa cara sabes que tu tuviste toda la culpa, mi padrino es una persona muy sensible en el fondo, nunca lo ha demostrado pero eso mismo hizo que cometiera tantas estupideces de joven, no estoy justificando su comportamiento, tiende a actuar como un bastardo cuando se enoja, pero debieron de haberle dolido mucho tus palabras como para que perdiera el control tan rápido-dijo pensativo.

-si lo sé, hubieras visto su cara, pensé que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar del coraje-repuso Hermione.

-Granger mi padrino nunca, escúchame bien, nunca llora, creo que no está en su naturaleza.

-no seas grosero Draco, como tu dijiste es una persona muy sensible, y es un ser humano tiene todo el derecho a llorar- repuso molesta.

-oh si es muy sensible lo acepto, pero eso no significa que sea sensible con la personas, todo se lo guarda para cuando está solo, aparte no puedo imaginarme a Severus Snape llorando ni siquiera cuando está solo, la simple imagen hace que no pueda evitar pensar que lo siguiente que vea será a Dumbledore bailando desnudo en el gran comedor, simplemente es escalofriante-termino con una risa.

-eres un pesado Draco, ahora entiendo a Snape con parientes como tu como va a poder mostrarse sentimental, si lo hiciera estoy segura que lo arrojarían de un acantilado.

-¿Hermione Granger, está defendiendo a una serpiente?, y no cualquier serpiente-dijo sorprendido-estamos hablando de mi padrino Severus Snape, no será acaso ¿que estas enamorada de él?-pregunto con voz cantarina.

Hermione se puso roja inmediatamente, estaba aliviada de estar recargada en el pecho de Draco y que este no pudiera ver su sonrojo hubiera sido muy vergonzoso.

-Por supuesto que no, que cosas tan absurdas dices, no lo defiendo, simplemente estoy tratando de hacerte entender que es una persona como cualquier otra y que tiene derecho a demostrar sus sentimientos en público.

-a mí no me engañas Granger lo amas-dijo Draco, sabía que no era verdad pero no podía evitar que le emocionara la idea de que su padrino terminara con Hermione, eran el uno para el otro, se complementaban por así decirlo-aparte yo no digo que no tenga derechos, solo digo que nunca los va a demostrar, y eso no me gusta, debería de ser más abierto con las personas.

-lo sé, aunque tú no puedes decir mucho Draco, que yo recuerdo no has hablado con Harry-aclaro Hermione.

-y yo para que querría hablar con San Potter, si cada que lo veo me dan nauseas-dijo indignado.

-¡Dios mío, Draco! ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por esta conversación?

-¿Cuál conversación?-pregunto Draco inocentemente.

-La que tenemos cada que hablamos de Harry, ¿que no puedes simplemente aceptar que lo amas?

-¡YO NO LO AMO!

-hace unos minutos dijiste que era el dueño de tu corazón-le recordé Hermione.

-y tu como sabes que hablaba de ese cara rajada-contesto Draco mirándola, Hermione no pudo hacer más que poner cara escéptica de "_ni tú te crees eso Draco_"- está bien tal vez si hablaba de él, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

- no hay nada de malo, me alegro que por fin lo aceptes, solo que no sé cómo pretendes hacer que te amé, si cada que lo vez lo insultas.

-es que no puedo evitarlo Hermione, tan solo ver que es feliz sin mí, hace que me hierva la sangre y me den ganas de quitarle esa maldita sonrisa a polvos, y como no puedo hacer eso porque la princesita de Potter se traumaría, tengo que desquitarme insultándolo, es simple lógica.

- tu lógica es un poco estúpida ¿no crees Malfoy?-pregunto risueña.

Justo en el momento en el que Draco iba a replicar, escucharon el maullido de la Señora Norris.

-rápido, vete a tu sala común, mañana nos vemos-dijo Draco apresurado.

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado-se despido Hermione con un beso en la mejilla-y no olvides soñar con Harry.

-claro, y tú no olvides soñar con el profesor Snape-contesto burlón.

-¡Draco!- grito Hermione cuando iba a mitad del pasillo.

-cállate si no quieres que no descubran, largo ya no quiero verte más me vas a pegar la sabelotodositis -dijo alegremente- nos vemos mañana-espeso mientras daba la vuelta por el pasillo y se perdía de vista.

Hermione llego al retrato de la dama gorda, la despertó y dijo la clave, estuvo a punto de no dejarla pasar pero de tanto sueño que tenía le dijo que pasara y que no la volviera a molestar, llego a su dormitorio, todas estaban dormidas, Lavender roncaba fuertemente mientras decía algo sobre un chico en sus sueños, Hermione se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, se desnudó y se metió a la cama.

Soñó con el mejor beso de toda su vida, eran labios finos que recorrían dulcemente los suyos mientras una lengua cálida y tibia se colaban entre ellos para enredarse con la suya, sus manos que estaban detrás del cuello del sujeto jugaban con sus cabellos que al contacto con sus manos se sentían largos, finos y sedosos mientras que la manos de él estaban en sus cintura deteniéndola para que no se callera, por el cumulo de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, cuando se separaron para tomar aire Hermione pudo ver unos bellos ojos negros como la noche que la miraban con devoción.

Al despertar se sentía plena y feliz, no estaba muy segura de lo que había soñado solo podía recordar esos ojos encantadores y la manera tan sublime en que la miraban.

-Buenos días Severus-saludo cordialmente el director de Hogwarts-¿te sientes bien muchacho? Te veo muy desvelado-pregunto preocupado.

Severus estaba harto de que Dumbledore quisiera saber cada cosa que le sucedía, si pensó que después de la guerra se iba a librar de él estaba muy equivocado, había veces en las que llegaba a pensar que incluso ahora lo fastidiaba todavía más que antes, no iba a negar que se sentía cómodo con Albus y que le gustaba que por lo menos él se preocupara por lo que le pasaba o por lo que pensaba, que nunca lo fuera a decir no significaba que no tomara en cuenta sus atenciones, pero una cosa era que se preocupara por él y otra muy distinta que quisiera estar detrás de él todo el tiempo como si fuera un alumno más, en verdad eso lo llegaba a cabrear bastante.

-me acosté un poco tarde preparando mis clases-contesto secamente.

-muy bien muchacho, me parece excelente que te tomes tan enserio la educación de los alumno-dijo alegremente.

-no es que me lo tome enserio es solo que anoche, después de que la seño….-calló rápidamente, estuvo a punto de cometer una idiotez si Albus se enteraba que había castigo a Granger tan fuertemente, seguro preguntaría que había hecho para merecer tan grave castigo "_ni que la hubiera castigado tanto, después de todo se lo merece, pero no le puedo decir a este viejo choco la verdad de porque la castigué_"-que te importa porque me acosté tarde, déjame en paz por favor.

Severus se levantó de la mesa, para después salir del Gran comedor, Albus lo siguió con la mirada durante todo su trayecto hasta el final del Comedor, pero no eran los único ojos que lo observaban, Hermione veía como Snape salía apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, al ver su cara se sorprendió de descubrir que no había dormido bien "_como si me importara, eso se merece por cómo me trato anoche" _no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ella había sido la causante de su desvelo.

Severus iba camino al aula de Pociones para terminar de preparar bien la primera clase del día, había sentido la mirada de Granger clavada en su espalda, "_maldita Granger acosadora"_ la idea de otra persona metida constantemente en su vida le provoco escalofríos, _"si, como si a Granger le tuviera preocupada mi vida"_, el simple pensamiento le hizo enojar.

Al entrar al aula noto que había una lechuza posada en su escritorio con una carta atada a su pata, se acercó rápidamente desatándole la carta dándole de comer para que se fuera, estaba sorprendido no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había enviado una carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

Severus:

Sé que tal vez mi carta te sorprenda pero no te la enviaría si no fuera porque es urgente que entiendas que a pesar de lo que me dijiste hace tanto tiempo no he podido olvidarte, sé que lo más probable es que cuando acabes de leer esta carta la quemes y no te vuelvas a acordar de mí, pero quiero que sepas que si no me contestas seguiré enviando las cartas, no quiero que vuelvas a mi lo único que deseo es volver a tener contacto contigo, por lo menos por medio de cartas, tampoco te pido que vuelvas a confiar en mí sé que no me lo merezco, pero al menos déjame saber cómo te encuentras, sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, pero nunca me permitiste explicarte las razones de mis actos, no sabes todas las noches que pasado llorando, implorando tu perdón sé que tú no eres de las personas que perdonan, lo entiendo perfectamente pero si tan solo me permitieras entrar en tu vida mi pena no sería tan grande.

Espero que entiendas, y que el gran ser humano que en realidad eres y no el que llevas aparentando ser durante tantos años sea el que conteste esta carta.

Con todo mi amor.

Elisabeth

Cuando termino de leer la carta, la manos le temblaban, siempre espero con temor a que esa carta llegara, al pasar el tiempo fue pensando quizá que Elisabeth había entendido el mensaje y aceptaba que él no quería volver a saber nada de ella, estuvo a punto de olvidar toda esa situación, llevaba más de un mes sin recordarlo y justo cuando parecía todo quedaría enterrado en el pasado, llega esa maldita mujer a voltear su mundo de cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo dar un respingo, al enfocar su mirada rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Granger.

-¿Qué demonios quiere aquí, Señorita Granger?-pregunto bruscamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada _"¿es mi imaginación o el profesor está nervioso?"_

_-_eh…vengo a la clase profesor, sabe que siempre me gusta llegar 5 minutos antes para ordenar bien mi mesa-contesto respetuosamente.

-pues me molesta que entre antes de tiempo, de ahora en adelante entrara junto con todos los demás a la misma hora, si no quiere que su casa sufra una baja considerable de puntos-soltó bruscamente-ahora tome asiento en silencio hasta que los demás lleguen.

Sí, señor-respondió Hermione, no quería causar más problemas entre ella y el Snape, lo mejor era mantener la calma, extrañamente la actitud sarcástica y malhumorada de su profesor no la hacía enojar como la noche anterior, "_presiento que hoy, algo muy bueno va a pasar, y usted señor "soy más listo que todos los demás" no me va a arruinar mi buen humor"_.

-ah, y señorita Granger, no olvide que hoy empieza su detención, la quiero ver el mi despacho a las 9:00 en punto-y sin más se dio la vuelta para poder sentarse en su escritorio, a cavilar sobre la carta recién recibida.

Tal vez Hermione se equivocaba un poco acerca de los acontecimientos que se desarrollarían durante el día.

Espero que le guste mi fic, soy nueva en esto así que no sean tan malos conmigo jejeje pero si creen que se puede mejor me gustaría mucho recibir críticas y comentarios para mejorar, y si les gusto también comenten me gustaría saber que piensan. gracias


	3. Tregua!

Harry caminaba lentamente hasta el aula de pociones, acababa de vivir la experiencia más extraña de toda su vida.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Potter!-Harry escucho que gritaban su nombre a la lejos, sabia de sobra de quien se trataba esa voz, "_esa infernal voz"_, se volteó para observar al dueño de aquel molesto sonido.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Es el primer día y ya estas jodiendo-dijo con cansancio, noto un cambio en la mirada de Malfoy al decir esto último, pero decidió ignorarlo-tanto me admiras que no puedes esperar a mañana para venirme a molestar.

-No te sientas tan importante, aquí el único que admira a alguien eres tú a mí, no quieras cambiar de rol, sé que te fascinaría ser yo, porque después de todo quien no lo desea, pero no me llegas ni a los talones, cara rajada-contesto Malfoy con arrogancia.

Justo cuando Harry iba a contestar Draco se adelantó.

-Como sea Potter, no eh venido a discutir, aunque parezca increíble, eh venido a pedir tregua, estoy cansado de molestarte, ahora que el maniático calvo desapareció, ya no es tan divertido, así que, terminemos esto de una vez, que ver tanto tu cara me está empezando a dar asco-termino desinteresadamente, aunque en el fondo, nunca estuvo más nervioso en toda su vida, estaba esperando a que Potter aceptara su mano, para poder sentir la textura de esta_,_ sintió un deja vú.

Harry se quedó pasmado mirando idiotizado la mano que Malfoy le ofrecía, debía de estar soñando, o tal vez había caído en una dimensión desconocida, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, entonces se echó a reír, no podía para simplemente no podía.

-Malfoy, de todo lo que has dicho a lo largo de tu vida, esto sin duda es lo más divertido-dijo para después volver a tener otro ataque de risa.

Draco se quedó con la mano en el aire viendo como Potter se reía de el "_no Draco, Harry se está riendo contigo, no de ti…pero yo no estoy riendo…maldito chulo de ojos verdes….pero su sonrisa es hermosa…si pero se está burlando de ti…..pero su risa es celestial…Draco, no, concéntrate, toma el mando de la situación"_

_-_Potter, no es ninguna broma, de verdad quiero acabar con todo esto, estoy harto sinceramente, y si no estrechas mi mano en los próximos 5 segundos, el Draco Malfoy que conoces hasta ahorita te parecerá divino, comparado con el que conocerás si no lo haces-dijo avergonzado.

Harry paro de reír, no lo podía creer, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Malfoy le pediría tregua, probablemente se reiría en la cara del imbécil que se atreviera a sugerirlo, pero ahora que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, no le cabía la menor duda de que la guerra había cambiado a todas las personas, trato de encontrar en la cara de Malfoy algún indicio de burla o de broma, lo único que veía era vergüenza e incomodidad.

-¿estás hablando en serio Malfoy?-pregunto tímidamente.

-no, Potter en realidad solo quería pasar esta humillación, para ver como reaccionabas-dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico-solo acepta y me podre ir en paz de una buena vez.

-¿cómo sé que esto no es alguna clase de broma pesada?

Draco no iba a permitir que Potter pusiera en duda su credibilidad _"estúpido Potter y sus prejuicios, no me interesa que sea el tío mas bueno del colegio, nadie duda de la palabra de un Malfoy… ¿no hay razones para dudar o sí?" _Draco retiro la mano y empezó a retroceder.

-Bien Potter, solo Merlín sabe que intente ser amable, pero que te quede claro que esta es la segunda vez que rechazas mi mano-dijo con resentimiento en la voz-tu vida va a ser muy miserable de ahora en adelante, de verdad desearas no haber nacido.

-Malfoy, quieres dejar de ser tan dramático, ni siquiera eh dicho que no-contesto fastidiado-está bien, acepto, pero si descubro que esto es alguna clase de trampa malvada, te cortare los huevos para que no vuelva a existir en la tierra, un Malfoy que haga la vida de los demás miserable ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto.

-Me halaga que en lo primero que pienses sea esa parte de mi anatomía Potter-dijo con voz seductora-pero tengo que decirte que el mundo sin Malfoy's sería muy desdichada, te imaginas no tendrían a quien alabar.

-definitivamente no dejas de ser el mismo imbécil de siempre-dijo fastidiado, el comentario que Draco había hecho con respecto a que Harry pensaba en el de una manera un poco indecente, lo incomodo mucho, no es que lo haya demostrado, de echo hizo que Malfoy pensara que ni siquiera lo había notado _"maldito Malfoy y su voz que pone caliente a cualquiera"_ porque si, aunque a Harry nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el sentirse atraído por un hombre, no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en su estómago.

Harry estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de Draco, este lo miro sorprendido, la verdad es que no pensó que su plan iba a funcionar, de echo creía que él y Potter iban a terminar en el piso moliéndose a puños "_bueno definitivamente no me hubiera molestado estar en el piso con Potter, solo cambiaría la parte de los puños"_ pero ya que Potter era tan noble Draco no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, acerco su mano y la estrecho con la de Harry.

-bien Harry creo que eso es todo-dijo Draco fingiendo no darse cuenta de su grave error.

Harry se sorprendido tanto al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios que se quedó como idiotizado viéndolo, claro trato de disimular como hace unos segundos "_no te preocupes Harry, Draco ni siquiera nota nuestro asombro, somos demasiado buenos escondiendo nuestros sentimientos"._

-claro, Mal…digo, Draco-dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Potter, ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo ridículamente malo que eres para ocultar tus emociones?-repuso divertido- ni siquiera Weasley creería tu indiferencia ante mis comentarios.

-jaja…eres muy simpático Malfoy-dijo molesto.

-¿porque me dices Malfoy?, si hace un momento me llamaste Draco-pregunto divertido por la situación en la que tenía a Potter, era tan fácil ponerlo nervioso.

-¿porque me dices Potter? si hace un momento me llamaste Harry- pregunto nervioso.

-touché, chico listo, pero no te pongas nervioso frente a mi Harry, sé que llego a causar sensaciones en la gente muy difíciles de explicar, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte la mayoría de las sensaciones no son del todo desagradables-dijo con su voz más seductora que tenía, mientras acariciaba lentamente la palma de la mano de Harry.

Harry quito su mano rápidamente, no se había percatado de que seguía estrechando la mano de Draco, aparte sus comentarios lo seguían poniendo muy nervioso, así que opto por hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer huir de los conversaciones incomodas.

-bueno Draco me voy, nos vemos luego, que tengas buen día-dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente por el primer pasillo que vio.

Draco espero a estar seguro de que Harry no lo escuchaba para partirse de la risa, le encantaba la manera en que Harry se ponía nervioso con cometarios tan inocentes, _"¿se sonrojara de esa manera cuando este en mi cama? Tiene que hacerlo, es imposible que no lo haga"_ tan nervioso lo ponía que ni siquiera había notado que tenían la misma clase y que esta caminado en dirección contraria.

Draco empezó a caminar al aula de pociones con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No podía creer todavía lo que había sucedido, parecía todo tan irreal, Harry miro su reloj y lo miro extrañado, hasta donde recordaba su clase empezaba 8:20, y eran las 8:30, tardo 2 minutos en darse cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde, y otros 3 en recordar que era su primera clase de pociones, en total ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, más el tiempo que tardaría en descubrir donde se encontraba y encontrar un camino de regreso a su salón, estaba seguro de que iba a llegar MUY tarde, sin más, se echó a correr en dirección a las mazmorras.

Hermione revolvía nerviosa su caldero, y no era para menos, habían pasado 25 minutos desde que había empezado la clase y Harry no llegaba, Ron estaba echo un lio con su poción, no es que Harry fuera muy bueno pero mínimo tenía más conocimientos que ron, y por si fuera poco Draco había llegado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que ni siquiera el regaño de Snape por haber llegado 2 minutos tarde, le quito, estaba segura que esa sonrisa se debía a algo que había pasado entre Harry y Draco, solo cuando se enteraron de que Harry había sobrevivido lo había visto tan feliz, pero no sabía sí alegrarse o preocuparse, tenía dos teorías: 1) Draco y Harry habían tenido una conversación muy beneficiosa para Draco. O 2) Harry había empezado una pelea y Draco le había hecho algo tremendamente horrible. No estaba segura de que para Draco hubiera sido horrible, pero estaba segura que para Harry si lo había sido.

-señorita Granger, ¿me haría el favor de bajarse de su nube y concentrarse en su poción?-pregunto Snape a lado suyo- la verdad es que nunca había visto una poción tan deplorable, creo que le acaba de ganar a Longbottom- con un movimiento de varita, desapareció todo el contenido de su caldero.

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su profesor tan cerca, cuando vio como desaparecía su poción, escucho como todos lanzaban un grito de sorpresa. Nunca en sus siete años en el colegio, Snape había desaparecido su poción, eso les pasaba a todos los demás, incluso a Draco algunas veces cuando su poción se volvía un desastre por estar viendo a Harry durante toda la clase, pero esto nunca le había pasado a Hermione Jane Granger.

Snape observaba como Granger se le quedaba viendo a su caldero sin poderlo creerlo, su cara empezó a tornarse roja, después morado, después un tono amarillento pálido y de nuevo roja, la verdad es que su poción no estaba tan mal, pero sentía que tenía que descargar su furia en alguien, esa carta lo había trastornado por completo, y al ver a Granger tan metida en sus propios pensamientos hizo que la sangre le hirviera aun mas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Granger, sacara a la leona que llevaba dentro como la noche anterior y le empezara a gritar para que él también se pudiera desquitar y descargar toda su furia en alguien, pero la respuesta que Granger le dio lo dejo boqui abierto.

-lo siento profesor, tratare de tener más cuidado a la próxima-contesto respetuosamente, la verdad es que por dentro lo único que quería hacer era golpear a ese bastardo fuertemente con su caldero, pero sabía que eso era lo que él estaba buscando, que pelearan, desde que entro al aula se dio cuenta de cómo Snape estaba que sacaba chispas,_ "como dije anteriormente profesor, este día va a ser un buen día, y usted no lo va a arruinar"_, se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió al armario, para coger más ingredientes para volver a hacer la poción.

-¿Quién le dijo que podía volver a realizar la poción?-pregunto molesto, cerrándole el paso a medio camino-su ineptitud, me sorprende Granger, ¿cuándo ha visto que he dejado que alguien al que le desaparezco su poción, pueda volver a hacerla?

-lo había olvidado le ruego que me disculpe-dijo pacíficamente dándose la media vuelta para volver a sentarse, pero justo en ese momento sintió la mano de su profesor cerrarse como una garra alrededor de su brazo.

-se creer muy simpática ¿verdad Granger?-pregunto furioso.

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar del dolor, pero su cara no mostro ninguna emoción, "_valla con el genio del profesor si le contesto mal le molesta y si le contesto bien se molesta más, necesita una mujer urgentemente"._

-no, me creo nada profesor, ¿no entiendo cuál es su problema?

-¿sabe cuál es mi problema Granger?-preguntó con un tono de falsa cortesía-mi problema es usted, cada que veo su cara me pongo de mal humor, no la soporto ojala y desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, ¿pero eso es pedir demasiado cierto?

-si tan mal le caigo, que lastima, no es mi culpa, y si no soporta verme, perfecto, no me espere esta noche en su despacho, quiero ahorrarle la molestia de ver mi horrible cara-contesto indignada, las palabras de Snape no hacían más que enfadarla más y más.

Snape sabía que solo bastaba un empujoncito más y Granger se quebraría.

-no, crea q solo porque no la tolero voy a dejar que se salve de su castigo, creo que ahora que el señor tenebroso se largó por fin, mi nuevo pasatiempo será fastidiarla hasta que se harte y se valla de esta escuela, ¿Qué le parece señorita Granger, le agrada mi idea?-dijo con un tono juguetón.

"_me dejo de llamar Hermione Jane Granger, si cuando acabe el curso no me va a estar pidiendo perdón de rodillas, maldito bastardo"_ Hermione se zafó con un fuerte tirón de la mano de Snape para solo agregar.

-ya madure, por favor profesor, está comportándose como un completo retrasado-sentencio con voz aburrida.

Toda la clase entro en un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaba el borboteo de las pociones al hervir, desde el inicio todos estaban pendientes de la pelea pero siguieron trabajando para que Snape no notara que estaban de chismosos, pero nadie pudo evitar quedarse pasmado ante la declaración de Hermione.

Snape estaba sorprendido era la segunda vez que Granger le hablaba como si fuera su igual _"maldita mujer del demonio, ya me tiene harto, está bien que quiera discutir con ella, pero esto ya es demasiado _"justo cuando estaba empezando a tomar aire para gritarle una cuantas verdades, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente rebelando a un Harry Potter jadeante y con cara de preocupación.

Draco pensó "_mmm se ve como si hubiera acabado de follar"_

Ron pensó "_pensé que nunca ibas a llegar maldito retrasado"_

Hermione pensó _"creo que mi segunda teoría no era del todo incorrecta"_

Snape pensó "_como lo odio"_

Y todos los demás lo único que pudieron pensar fue "_pobre Harry no sabe en lo que se acaba de meter"_

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto confundido, Hermione y Snape estaban a escaso centímetros el uno del otro en medio del salón, mientras todos los demás estaban pálidos como la cera. _"creo que algo muy malo paso aquí"_

-¡No, no puede pasar Potter, le recomiendo que valla con Filch para que empiece con su castigo, estará limpiado por un mes,… no, mejor por dos meses durante mis clases la sala de trofeos, y no me interesa si se empieza a atrasar en mis clases, ese es su problema y lo resuelve como pueda, ahora!, ¡ largo!- bramo histérico.

Harry salió rápidamente del aula y corrió en dirección opuesta, se preguntaba porque se le paso por la cabeza que Snape se iba apiadar de él y le iba perdonar su retraso, definitivamente no toda le gente había cambiado para bien.

Cuando Snape vio cómo se cerraba la puerta volvió a centrar su atención en Granger, vio como ella seguía viendo la puerta con cara de preocupación, el enojo volvió con más intensidad al descubrir que Granger estaba preocupada por el imbécil de Potter en vez de estar preocupada por lo que él le iba a hacer, por haberle faltado al respeto.

-y en cuanto a usted señorita Granger, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ya que su castigo es indefinido y no puedo añadirle más meses, en vez de terminar a las 10:00 usted se ira hasta las 11:30, espero que esto no afecte con sus hábitos nocturnos, ¿ya sabe a lo que me refiero cierto?, no sé, tal vez cuando se termine la hora de mi castigo usted pueda dar una vuelta por el castillo como es su costumbre, aunque en realidad no me interesa-trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Hermione no le respondió se dirigió a su banca por sus cosas y salió dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta al cerrarla. A penas eran las 10:00 de la mañana y ella ya sentía la bilis subir por su garganta, _"Merlín, quisiera matarlo"._

_disfrutenlo :D  
><em>


	4. Razones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J..

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste ya que mi fic fue criticado por un foro que se dedica a esto no me molesto en absoluto la crítica de echo me pareció muy adecuado ya que yo apenas estoy empezando en esto y me hace falta mucha práctica, así que espero que este capítulo haya mejorado considerablemente.

Algunas explicaciones sobre las situaciones no explicadas:

Dumbledore sigue vivo debido a que Snape logro revertir la maldición del anillo sobre su mano. Snape sobrevive debido a que lo llevan rápidamente a San Mugo después de haber sido atacado por Nagini. El acercamiento de Draco y Hermione se da después de la guerra, Draco queda destrozado y Hermione es la única que se acerca a él para consolarlo. Con respecto a la muerte de los padres de Hermione no quisiera contar mucho por que formara parte de la trama pero lo principal es que los mata Bellatrix mientras Hermione observa.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, si creen que siguen habiendo uno que otro error significativo me gustaría mucho que me lo hicieran saber. Tampoco pretendo cambiar la forma de ser de ninguno de los personajes, me gusta mucho como son, así que si piensan que están muy fuera de su carácter original díganme.

Sin más, disfrútenlo : D

* * *

><p>-Sabes, Hermione creo que deberías empezar a tomarte las cosas con más calma.<p>

-¡Calma! Como puedes decir eso Harry, Snape te acaba de poner un castigo espantoso y tú solo me pides que me calme-contesto desesperada.

-Harry tiene razón Hermione, hace unas horas dijiste que tu día iba a ser perfecto, son las 5 de la tarde y en la única clase que no tuviste problemas fue en la de Binns porque hasta tú te quedas dormida en su clase-dijo Ron divertido.

-Yo no me quedo dormida en ninguna clase, solo cierro los ojos para descansarlos-fingió inocencia- aunque creo que tienen razón, debería a empezar a bajar mis niveles de estrés, si no el próximo lugar que visitare será la enfermería.

-Aunque debo admitir que esa manera de alimentar al hipogrifo fue excepcional Hermione, nunca me había divertido tanto- agrego Harry alegre.

-¡Cállate Potter!, no quiero hablar de ese tema, fue muy vergonzoso, por un momento creí que iba a morir aplastada por ese hipogrifo, sin duda eso de las criaturas no es lo mío.-dijo Hermione apenada.

-Bueno Hermione, Ron y yo nos tenemos que ir, hoy empieza la selección del equipo de Quidditch y no queremos llegar tarde-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

-Claro, a eso no llegas tarde, pero que tal a las clases de pociones ¿ahí no te interesa llegar tarde verdad?-pregunto molesta.

-Ya te dije porque llegue tarde, tu querido amigo Malfoy me entretuvo y no pude llegar a tiempo, aparte tú no eres la mejor para criticar, cuando llegue al salón vi claramente como estabas a punto de degollar a Snape-y con un tono dramático agrego-Merlín Hermione, ¿en qué te estas convirtiendo?

-Ya hablare con Draco respecto a eso, pero no creo que te hubiera entretenido mucho, el llego 2 minutos tarde, en cambio tu llegaste casi media hora tarde-recalco- aparte, yo no iba a degollar a nadie, es solo que me molesta la cantidad de días y horas que me va a tener castigada sin olvidar el modo en que me habla.

-Bueno la contestación que le diste no fue del todo educada- dijo Ron desinteresadamente.

-¿Qué, ahora lo defiendes?, cuando durante toda la vida lo has llamado cretino grasiento-pregunto indignada.

-Bueno pero nunca lo había insultado en su cara-dijo tranquilo-y cambiando de tema, ¿crees que podamos hablar cuando termine lo de las selecciones?

-No, no me cambies el tema-repuso decisiva.

- Hermione, no tengo ganas de discutir, en realidad solo quería hablar civilizadamente contigo pero veo que no se puede, tranquilízate un poco estas muy tensa, mejor hablamos a solas más tarde-dijo como si nada-vámonos Harry se nos hace tarde, espero que las selecciones terminen antes de que tú te vayas a tu castigo con Snape, no vemos luego-termino de decir.

Harry lo sigo sorprendido sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, apenas podía articular palabra en verdad estaba impresionado.

Hermione se impactó mucho por las palabras de Ron, pero no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de felicidad al comprender que Ron por fin estaba madurando, seguramente debía de haber alguien que lo estuviera haciendo dar tan radical cambio, _"me está engañando, lo sé"_ pero sorprendentemente no le molestó el pensamiento, sabía que la razón por la que él quería hablar era porque quería terminar la relación, solo esperaba que la ruptura no terminara en discusión, ella extrañaba mucho al Ron de antes y esperaba poder volver a estar con el cómo su amiga incondicional "_bueno creo que por fin algo bueno está empezando a suceder en el día", _y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a su cuarto para poder estudiar antes de que su castigo empezara.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-le pregunto una voz dulce a Ron, mientras masajeaba su espalda.<p>

-Si te refieres a Hermione, no, se supone que íbamos a hablar después de las selecciones pero terminaron muy tarde y seguro ella ya está con Snape cumpliendo su castigo-respondió Ron tratando de relajarse lo más posible.

-Mmm, bueno pero no quiero que dejes pasar más días, quiero que hables con ella mañana mismo, ya estoy harta de que nos estemos escondiendo-repuso ella con voz dolida.

Ron se volteó lentamente y la sostuvo de la cintura tiernamente.

-Te juro que no dejare pasar más tiempo, aparte creo que Hermione ya no está contenta con nuestra relación, así que espero que de cierto modo lo entienda-dijo mientras la hacía sentarse en su regazo y empezaba a besar su cuello seductoramente.

-Claro que lo entenderá, es Hermione, te puedo asegurar que ya sospecha, pero no te ha dicho nada porque quiere que tú tengas el valor para decírselo.

-Lo sé, pero siento que me eh estado comportando como un patán, pensé que no necesitaba tratarla bien durante la relación, es decir, llevábamos más de 6 años tratándonos así ¿Por qué tendría que haber alguna diferencia?-repuso mientras bajaba por su cuello y seguía besando sus brazos.

-Si pero lo que cuenta es que te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo…, Ron basta deja de hacer eso estamos platicando-dijo un poco mosqueada.

-Oh, vamos tendremos mucho tiempo para platicar cuando acabe con esto-dijo, mientras se frotaba contra ella haciéndole notar su gran problema.

-Oh, diablos, ¿porque siempre es lo mismo contigo, no puedes estar cerca mío sin pensar en sexo?-pregunto divertida.

-Lo siento, es solo que estar cerca de ti me pone muy mal mi queri….-no término la frase, porqué su boca fue sellada con un beso salvaje.

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba, se levantó rápidamente se miró en el espejo se arregló la falda y la jersey y salió corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras. Pero si tan solo se hubiera detenido a mirar el reloj se hubiera dado cuenta de que faltaba media hora para que su castigo comenzara.<p>

Tardo 5 minutos en llegar al frente de la puerta del despacho de Snape, no estaba segura de que tan tarde había llegado pues ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar el reloj, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado su retraso, dio un paso y toco fuertemente la puerta.

Snape estaba redactando la carta que le iba a enviar a la loca de Elisabeth, bueno en realidad solo había escrito su nombre el principio de la página, la verdad es que no sabía que ponerle lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue escribir (vete al diablo y déjame en paz) pero sabía que eso no era lo que en realidad quería responder _"maldita sea, que ganas de hacer que uno se ponga de malhumor"_ él quería responder con sincerida, pero no podía, y no era porque nunca lo hubiera hecho si no que como podía responder sinceramente después de lo que ella le había hecho lo único que alcanzaba a sentir por esa mujer era rabia _"bueno seré sincero tal vez un poco de cariño"_ pero eso no iba a hacer que se olvidara de todo. Justo cuando empezaba a formarse una idea de lo que en verdad iba a escribir escucho como llamaban a la puerta, maldiciendo para sus adentros se levantó de la silla y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta _._

-¿Qué demonios quie….?-empezó a gritar pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era preguntó-¿Draco, que haces aquí, tan tarde?

Padrino, tengo que hablar contigo-respondió.

-Son las 8:30 de la noche, debería estar en tu sala común-dijo, mientras le daba permiso para pasar.

-Lo sé pero tenía ganas de platicar contigo, desde que termino la batalla solo nos hemos visto una cuantas veces.

-Toma asiento-dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio-y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto interesado.

-No lo sé, mmm ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto naturalmente.

-Draco… ¿de verdad me interrumpiste solo para preguntarme como estoy?-repuso molesto.

-Oh vamos, como si no tuvieras tiempo suficiente para estar a solas, ¿sabes? creo que un día de estos, deberíamos salir ambos para conseguirte una pareja-sugirió divertido.

-¿Debo empezar a preocuparme?-pregunto sarcásticamente-eres la segunda persona que lo sugiere.

-¿En serio?-pregunto "_creo que si consideró, Hermione"_-¿y puedo saber quién fue el atrevido que comento eso?

-¿Por qué te haces el ingenuo, Draco? Estoy seguro de que tu querida Granger, fue corriendo a contarte lo mal que la trate, aun no entiendo cómo puedes soportarla, es tan… sabelotodo.

-Okay, no lo voy a negar platicamos un rato sobre eso, pero no salió corriendo a contarme nada, me la encontré en el pasillo justo cuando iba saliendo de tu despacho yo iba precisamente para platicar contigo pero ya no pude llegar porque me quede platicando con Hermione, y con respecto que como la aguanto, no es que la aguante, su compañía es muy agradable bien sabes que al final de la guerra ella fue la única que me ayudo, y a pesar de todas las veces que intente que se alejara ella siguió a mi lado tratando de hacerme sentir que no estaba solo en este mundo y que a personas como ella les había ocurrido cosas peores, la muerte de sus padre no fue fácil y menos cuando tu estas presente, cuando me conto la manera en que la maldita de mi tía Bellatrix mato a sus padre no pude evitar sentirme afortunado de que lo míos aun estén conmigo- termino con seriedad.

-Ella no ha fue la única que perdió seres queridos durante la batalla, Draco-dijo seriamente- y lo que me cuentas solo me hace preguntarme ¿Qué hizo que Granger aguantara tus insultos, e hizo que confiaras en ella?, después de todo últimamente ha estado muy susceptible a explotar rápidamente.

-La guerra cambio mucho a las personas, ella se hizo más tolerante aunque últimamente no se allá mostrado así, incluso te llego a cambiar a ti, después de salvarte de la mordedura de esa serpiente empezaste a valorar de verdad la vida, ya no piensas que el único motivo de tu existencia era poder vengar la memoria de Lily Potter y proteger a su hijo ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-Tal vez, pero sin duda tú también cambiaste, si alguien hace un año atrás me hubiera dicho que tú y yo estaríamos teniendo esta conversación y que tú ibas a tener la confianza suficiente para mencionar el tema de Lily, lo hubiera echo sufrir sin duda alguna.

-Padrino, en verdad me hace muy feliz que puedas hablar tan abiertamente conmigo, pero el saber que solo conmigo y con Dumbledore eres así no me agrada mucho, deberías empezar a salir no crees-pregunto amistosamente.

En ese momento el semblante de Snape cambio, lo que él estaba considerando una plática casual con Draco se estaba convirtiendo en una plática centrada en su vida amorosa.

-Draco, no pienso hablar contigo de mi vida amorosa, eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mí, así que por favor deja de sugerir esa clase de niñerías-respondió visiblemente molesto-y si solo confió en ti y en Dumbledore es por algo, no tengo que andar contando mi vida privada a otras personas no les incumbe y no lo considero necesario.

-Nunca cambiaras ¿cierto?-pregunto aburrido.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás- respondió con una sonrisa pintada cínicamente en su cara.

-Nunca digas nunca, Severus, de echo sobre eso quería hablarte, veras ¿recuerdas que dije que nunca podría existir el día en que yo y Potter pudiéramos tener una buena relación?-pregunto mirando hacia otro lado-pues, ocurrió un milagro.

-No me digas, ¿Potter y tu son íntimos amigos? Debo decir que no me sorprende, el hecho de que Granger sea tu amiga le quita bastante importancia a que Potter lo sea igualmente-repuso secamente.

-Bueno íntimos amigos no somos, solo hicimos una tregua, lo importante de esta situación, es por qué YO le pedí que la hiciéramos-agrego con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Draco explícate, porque por muy sorpréndete que parezca no estoy entendido el punto al cual quieres llegar-dijo.

Snape presentía que fuera lo que fuera, lo que le iba a decir Draco no le iba a parecer una muy buena idea.

-De acuerdo, el asunto es que estoy enamor…

Justo en ese momento se escuchó como llamaban de nuevo a la puerta desesperadamente. Snape frunció en ceño, no esperaba a nadie, se suponía que Granger iba a llegar a las 9, miro el reloj, faltaban 25 minutos para eso.

-Adelante- dijo fastidiado.

Hermione entro apresuradamente al despacho de Snape mientras se disculpaba, o eso intentaba hacer.

-Lo siento mucho…me quede…corriendo…no me di cuenta de la hora…pensé...-Hermione calló rápidamente cuando capto lo imbécil que debía de estar sonando, de repente noto la presencia de Draco-Hola, Draco-saludo tímidamente.

Draco sonriendo alegremente y la saludo con la mano "_gracias a Merlín, definitivamente todavía no estoy preparado para confesarle algo así a mi padrino"_, cuando volteo a ver este, estaba rojo de ira, no sabía cómo Hermione se las ingeniaba para hacer enojar a su padrino tan seguido, seguramente debía de tener algún don especial o algo así.

-Bueno profesor, yo me retiro no sabía que tenía visitas, le pido perdón de antemano-dijo, se dirigió a la puerta y sin que Hermione lo viera de lanzo una sonrisa de complicidad a Snape- con permiso, que pasen una buena noche juntos- terminó diciendo felizmente, no había que ser un genio para detectar el doble mensaje implícito en esa última frase.

Mientras tanto Snape pensaba en la mejor manera de matar a Granger lenta y dolorosamente, había interrumpido una charla importante entre su sobrino y el, estaba seguro de que Draco no le iba a contar lo que hace un momento estuvo a punto de confesar, se había creado la atmosfera perfecta para que Draco hubiera podido decir aquello que tan preocupado lo tenía y que se moría por contar, pero justo en ese momento Granger entro en escena.

-¿Granger, me puede indicar la hora si es tan amable?-pregunto Snape con fingida amabilidad, controlando su ira.

Hermione reviso el reloj de pared y casi se va de espaldas, se sonrojo furiosamente mientras contestaba.

-Son las 8:35, señor.

-Gracias, ¿y ahora sería tan amable de decirme a la hora que la cite para su castigo?-volvió a preguntar fingiendo estar tranquilo, la verdad es que lo único que quería hacer era tomar a Granger de los hombros y sacudirla fuertemente hasta que se le arrancara la cabeza y dejara de ser tan obsesiva.

-A las 9:00, señor-contestó apenada, mientras miraba al piso, pues el solo verlo a la cara le daba pánico.

-Bien, escuche Granger, no voy a gritar ni a enojarme, lo cual muy claramente muero por hacer pero, ¿sabe por qué no lo voy a hacer?-preguntó retóricamente-porque, me lo voy a cobrar, como veo que le encanta llegar temprano a todos lados, su castigo empezara a las 8:00 y terminara como anteriormente había dicho a las 11:30, solo espero esto no termine por matarme porque si no su castigo será cargar conmigo en su conciencia-dijo empezando a tranquilizarse retomando su máscara de frialdad-su castigo consistirá en acomodar ese archivero de la esquina manualmente, ahí se guardan todo los exámenes, trabajos, reportes y demás de todas las casa de su generación, tendrá que ordenarlas por casa, por promedio y por apellidos, como ve es bastante trabajo así que yo que usted empezaba.

Hermione se dirigió resignada al archivero, sabía que le había ido bien con respecto al regaño después de todo podía haber sido peor, comenzó a sacar carpeta por carpeta colocándolas pulcramente en el piso cuando tenía como 50 carpetas llenas de papeles en el piso, se sentó con las piernas dobladas y empezó a trabajar.

Llevaban una hora trabajando en absoluto silencio, Snape estaba corrigiendo los trabajos de los de quinto año cuando de repente empezó a escuchar un susurro, al principio no le dio importancia

pero poco a poco este fue subiendo de intensidad, Snape le presto más atención y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una canción, era un voz suave y dulce, dirigió su mirada a Granger que estaba en el piso muy concentrada acomodando los papeles entonces de repente noto como sus labios se movían suavemente dejando escapar la melodía sin prestar atención a su entorno, trato de concentrarse más, hasta que por fin pudo distinguir la letra de la canción.

La canción hablaba de como ella le declaraba su amor sin condición a alguien y le pedía que se dejara amar, pero este no se daba cuenta "_¿te quiero, sino te queda claro, perfecto entonces te amo?, eso hasta para ti es cursi Granger"_.

Hermione estaba tan sumergida en el trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que la atención de Snape estaba en ella, la verdad es que ella amaba esa canción desde la letra hasta su ritmo. Se balanceaba al ritmo alegre de su propia voz, mientras iba de un lado a otro del piso acomodando los trabajos. Snape estaba a punto de gritarle a Granger que se callara, pero se detuvo, lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que la voz de Granger era relajante y hacia que el trabajo fuera menos pesado, _"es como si sonara una radio muggle, eso es todo, su voz no es en absoluto especial"_, regreso la vista a su trabajo y continuo calificando.

dejen reviews... :D


	5. Revelaciones

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLO.

* * *

><p>Snape comenzaba a desesperarse, lo que empezó como un susurro relajante se convirtió en todo un concierto, Granger literalmente había olvidado donde se encontraba y con quien, había dejado la pena atrás y sin más había empezado a cantar a todo pulmón. Su voz era en definitiva una de las mejores que él había escuchado, pero eso ya rayaba en el descaro <em>"¿Qué se cree Granger, que puede venir a hacer de mi despacho una fiesta? Definitivamente me está perdiendo el respeto"<em>

Hermione estaba en la parte más divertida de la canción su voz era como el correr del agua, fluido y armonioso.

"-Quiero, quiero que me abreces pero muy muy lento -Y después, seguro yo te robo un beso -Pues no soy, más feliz solo contigo amor… -Y Quédate ya vez que no hay peligro"

Pero justo en el momento en que iba la mejor parte una voz la interrumpió.

-Señorita Granger, no pude evitar escuchar sus joviales cantos, pero quisiera preguntarle ¿Qué le hace pensar que me interesa escucharlos?-dijo Snape con voz sarcástica.

Hermione se puso blanca como la cera, había olvidado por completo la presencia de Snape y se había dejado llevar. Tratando de sonar casual comento.

-No lo sé profesor, tal vez mi canción le hizo más ameno el trabajo.

-¿Y qué le hace cree eso?- preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

-Puede que el hecho de que no me hubiera dicho nada cuando empecé a cantar-dijo respetuosamente.

Snape al no tener una respuesta y no por falta de una sino por el hecho de que no quería discutir solo dijo.

-Siga con su trabajo, pero esta vez trate de no cantar tan fuerte, me desconcentra- y sin más regreso a su trabajo.

Hermione no sabía que era lo que más le impresionaba de esa frase, el que no le hubiera gritado, el que la hubiera dejado seguir cantando o el hecho de que realmente su voz le agradaba. Regreso a su posición en el piso con los muslos sobre los pies, de repente alzo la vista para mirar a Snape lo vio tan concentrado que hasta parecía una persona diferente, la expresión de amargura se había ido para darle paso a una de absoluta tranquilidad, sin saber porque Hermione sonrió contenta de verlo así. Regreso la vista al trabajo y continuo cantando mientras acomodaba todo.

Snape había sentido la mirada de Granger sobre él después haber terminado de hablar, no quiso alzar la vista para toparse con su mirada de asombro, la verdad es que ni el mismo podía creer todavía que hubiera dicho todo eso, solamente trato de ser sincero y decir lo que de verdad sentía. Cuando noto que la mirada de Granger se había desviado de él, Snape no pudo evitar una sonrisa, no sabía de donde había salido solamente al escuchar su canto nuevamente le dieron ganas de sonreír, no recordaba que se sintiera tan bien.

* * *

><p>Hermione detuvo su canto y su trabajo para evaluar cuanto le faltaba para terminar, pero instantáneamente cayo en cuenta de que no llevaba ni la cuarta parte de todo, con un suspiro dirigió su vista a Snape, este la estaba observando con una sonrisa cínica en la cara.<p>

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó sintiéndose realmente cansada.

-Lo que me parece gracioso es que usted Señorita Granger todavía tiene mucho trabajo por delante, y me temo que el tiempo por hoy se le ha terminado-contesto sin un ápice de sarcasmo en la voz- ¿No entiendo cómo es que en las clases no puede ser como ahora, acaso le cuesta trabajo ser agradable?-preguntó interesado.

Hermione se quedó callada pensando en una buena respuesta pero sin sonar grosera.

-¿Tengo que suponer que mi presencia le pareció agradable durante el castigo?-preguntó divertida- Y no, no me cuesta trabajo ser agradable, lo que me cuesta trabajo es no contestar a sus preguntas durante la clase.

-Pues debería empezar a controlar su sabiondez, los demás también deberían empezar a preocuparse por contestar en vez de estar confiados en que usted va a salvar el día-dijo seriamente.

-Tiene razón profesor, tratare de controlarme-repuso educadamente, estaba sorprendida de la charla que estaba manteniendo con el profesor, no sentía como si se estuviera burlando de ella o la estuviera ofendiendo, sentía que por una vez en la vida estaba siendo un poco, solo un poco sincero y decía lo que en realidad pensaba.

Snape miro el reloj de la pared y confirmo la hora, el castigo de Granger se había terminado.

-Muy bien Señorita Granger, es hora de que se valla a su sala común, el día de mañana la quiero a las 8:00 en punto-dijo mientras se levantaba a abrirle la puerta.

Hermione se levantó del piso acomodando los papeles en el archivero, se aliso la falda y arreglo su cabello, camino hacia la puerta, justo cuando la cruzo se detuvo y se giró hacia Snape.

-Gracias señor, no fue tan horrible como pensé que sería-dijo mirando el piso-Buenas noches-agrego mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-Granger-la llamo Snape desde la puerta-… Buenas noches-dijo secamente.

Hermione le sonrió y retomo su camino.

* * *

><p>Snape regreso a su asiento dispuesto totalmente a redactar la carta para Elisabeth en el transcurso del castigo de Granger sentía que podía escribir sinceramente, su voz lo había relajado impresionantemente. Justo cuando se disponía a empezar a escribir las llamas de la chimenea anunciaron la llegada de alguien.<p>

-Mi muchacho, que bueno que estés despierto, venía a comentar algo contigo-dijo Albus mientras se limpiaba los escombros que habían quedado en su camisón de dormir.

Severus no pudo hacer más que reír desesperadamente, no podía creer que cada que quería empezar a escribir, alguien lo interrumpiera _"Elisabeth, Merlín sabe que quiero responder tu carta, pero alguien se empeña en que no lo haga"_

-Oh, aparte veo que estas de buen humor, excelente, ¿acaso la presencia de la Señorita Granger fue grata?-preguntó mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Snape se esfumo dando paso a una expresión de sospecha.

-¿Cómo sabes que Granger estuvo aquí?- preguntó entre cerrando los ojos.

-Ay mi niño, yo lo sé todo, ¿no sabías que soy un mago?-dijo alegre.

-Estoy hablando enserio-contestó aburrido.

-Yo también Severus ¿no me crees?-repuso divertido.

-Si te creo Albus, solo quiero que me digas como es que de verdad te enteraste.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Me lo contó Hagrid.

-¿Hagrid, y como demonios se enteró el?-preguntó extrañado.

-Dice que se lo conto la señorita Luna Lovegood.

-¿Y cómo se enteró ella?

-Se lo conto la señorita Ginebra Weasley.

-¿Y cómo se ent….?-corto la frase para decir-más bien, ¿cómo demonios lo sabe todo el mundo?

-Ah, por ahí hubieras empezado muchacho, resulta que más de la mitad de la escuela escucho su discusión en el aula de pociones.

-Y como es costumbre en esta escuela de todo se tiene que hacer un chisme ¿cierto?-preguntó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-La base de una buena familia es la comunicación, Severus, me sorprende que todavía no lo sepas ¿Qué es lo que haces mientras doy mi discurso de inicio escolar?-preguntó intrigado.

"_Dirigir mi atención a otra cosa que no seas tú antes de que me pare a gritarte"_ pensó Snape.

-Escucharte Albus, solo que la escuela entera no es una familia.

-Claro que lo es, yo soy el abuelo ustedes los maestros son los padres y los alumnos son los hijos, que parte no has comprendido-dijo seriamente.

La cara de Snape era un poema "_te hemos perdido Albus, definitivamente te volviste completamente loco"_

Albus al no recibir respuesta añadió.

-Así que por lo tanto tu discusión con la señorita Granger fue una discusión de padre e hija.

-Merlín me libre de tener una hija como Granger, yo no era sabelotodo como ella-dijo a la defensiva.

-Claro que lo eras y lo sigues siendo-repuso felizmente- pero en fin, ¿cómo te fue en el primer castigo de la señorita Granger?

-Sorpresivamente tranquilo-contestó-pero cambiando de tema, ¿me puedes decir la verdadera razón de tu visita?

-Claro hijo mío, pero antes permíteme servir el té-dijo mientras hacía aparecer un par de tazas con te sobre el escritorio.

Snape se quedó pasmado para después soltar una carcajada haciendo que por poco se le cayera el té encima a Dumbledore.

-Merlín, Severus ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto sobresaltado.

Severus no pudo evitar recordar el pensamiento de Granger con respecto a él y a Dumbledore "_hasta para adivinar lo que los demás hacen es buena" _inmediatamente paró de reír quedándose completamente serio, su propio pensamiento le causo enojo.

-Nada, olvídalo, estoy muy cansado y eso me hace delirar-dijo mientras tomaba su taza de té.

-Claro…-repuso Dumbledore para nada convencido.

-En fin, ya que serviste el té, ¿podrías empezar a hablar?-preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-Oh, sí por supuesto-dijo mientras dejaba su taza en el escritorio-Elisabeth vino a visitarme ayer.

Justo en ese momento Snape se disponía a tragar el té que tenía en la garganta, pero al escuchar eso lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. O al menos eso pretendía porque fallo totalmente en el intento y se terminó atragantando.

-Te eh dicho muchas veces que no intentes gritar mientras estas tomando algo-dijo Dumbledore tranquilo.

Mientras tanto Snape estaba doblado en su silla con las manos sobre el escritorio tosiendo cual perro enfermo, sentía que se le iban a salir los pulmones y porque no, los ojos también, estos últimos no sabía si por la noticia o por el té. Cuando sentía que por fin podía hablar preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios no me habías dicho antes?-su voz sonaba aguda y rasposa debido al daño que se hizo en la garganta al toser.

-No lo creí necesario, después de todo ella te envió una carta, ¿no es así?

Snape no sabía si reír o llorar, aun no llegaba a comprender del todo la tranquilidad con la que Dumbledore se tomaba las cosas importantes. Esa maldita mujer no solo le mando una carta, sino que se atrevió a venir al colegio para hablar con Dumbledore. Inhalo y exhalo por varios segundos, cuando estuvo más calmado y sentía que su voz no iba a sonar como señor con enfisema pulmonar retomo la conversación.

-¿Y de casualidad podrías decirme que se le ofrecía?, digo si lo crees necesario- preguntó seriamente.

-Oh mi muchacho, qué más quisiera yo que contarte, pero prometí que de mi boca no saldría nada de esa conversación-dijo tristemente-lo único que te puedo decir es que está muy arrepentida y si yo fuera tu trataría de escucharla para que se aclarara toda esta situación.

-No hay nada que aclarar, ella dejo muy en claro su lealtad hace mucho tiempo-repuso evasivo.

-Entiendo que estés enojado, pero nunca la quisiste escuchar, nunca pudo decirte lo que en verdad paso.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión Albus, entiende mi situación.

-De acuerdo no te pediré eso, solo te pido hijo mío que la escuches ¿lo intentaras?

Snape dudo en su respuesta, pero tenía que admitir que desde un principio sopeso la idea de hablar con ella frente a frente.

-Tal vez, pero no te prometo nada-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Excelente!-exclamo Dumbledore levantándose de la silla- eso era todo lo que quería comentarte, me voy para que puedas descansar y no delires por la mañana-dijo alegre, se dirigió a la chimenea y sin antes marcharse dijo-recuerda que si quieres un caramelo de limón puedes pasar a mi despacho a la hora que gustes, que tengas lindos sueños Severus.

Y sin más dejo que las llamas verdes lo envolvieran.

-Buenas noches Albus-susurró a la nada mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

Se levantó del escritorio dispuesto a irse a su habitación a dormir, tal vez mañana sería un mejor día para poder contestarle a Elisabeth, su día había sido muy agotador.

* * *

><p>Luna iba caminando distraídamente por el pasillo cuando de pronto alguien choco con ella haciendo que cayera al piso de sentón.<p>

-Oh, lo siento mucho luna no te vi-dijo Ginny mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-No te preocupes, venia sumida en mis pensamientos cuando hago eso tiendo a ser invisible para las personas-dijo soñadoramente mirándola con sus grandes ojos claros.

Ginny decidió no contestar, después de siete años se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de luna.

-Por cierto ¿cómo esta Pansy?-preguntó Luna interesada.

-Ya sabes un poco irritable como siempre, pero que le puedo hacer ¿no crees?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo pienso que en el fondo es una muy buena persona, solo que la manera en que la educaron no fue la correcta-repuso convencida-aparte tú has hecho que cambie para bien.

-Eso creo, después de aceptar que nos queríamos la una a la otra, sus niveles de irritabilidad bajaron considerablemente, sin dejar a un lado el hecho de que por fin hubiera dejado a Harry, sabes creo que eso fue lo que más la alegró.

-¿Y cómo esta Harry?-preguntó Luna preocupada.

-¡Bien!, no te preocupes seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, en realidad solo estábamos juntos por Ron, Harry tenía miedo a que mi hermano lo matara por haber roto conmigo, pero yo solucione todo decidiendo que la que lo cortaría seria yo, cuando terminamos pude ver su cara de agradecimiento.

-Tal vez no deberían de juzgar a Ron tan fácilmente, quizá él lo hubiera entendido si Harry hubiera sido el que terminó con la relación ¿no crees?

-No creo que mi hermano se lo hubiera tomado tan bien-dijo Ginny con obviedad.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás, yo pienso que Ron es un niño muy lindo y cariñoso, solo hay que saber cómo tratarlo.

-¿Acaso te gusta mi hermano, Luna?-preguntó intrigada.

-Por supuesto, es guapo, valiente y como ya lo dije lindo y cariñoso-respondió tranquila.

-¿Cariñoso? Como puedes saber tu eso, el solo se muestra cariñoso con la gente que de verdad am..-Ginny calló inmediatamente, una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza pero era tan descabellada que tenía que ser imposible-Luna, ¿tienes acaso alguna clase de relación con Ron?

-Mmm, algo así, no se le puede llamar relación porque el aun esta con Hermione, estos 6 meses han sido muy agotadores -contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?-grito alarmada Ginny, no podía articular palabras parecía un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Luna casualmente.

-¡No, claro que no me siento bien, me acabas de decir que mi hermano ha estado engañando a Hermione durante medio año!-exclamó indignada- y lo peor de todo es que TU eres con la que la está engañando, ¿explícame como estas tan tranquila? Porque yo no lo entiendo.

-No me siento mal por lo que estoy haciendo, si Hermione de verdad amara a Ron yo me alejaría, pero no lo hace ella está enamorada de otra persona.

-¿Qué, Hermione también está engañando a Ron?-preguntó alarmada.

-No claro que no, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así, pero te apuesto a que Hermione ya sabe que Ron la engaña y no siente ningún enojo lo comprende-dijo seriamente.

-¿Estas segura? Hermione suele ser un poco recatada, no creo que el hecho de que su novio la esté engañando le parezca lo más normal del mundo aunque ella ya no lo quiera.

-No le parece lo más normal, pero lo entiende, ella esta consiente de que de alguna manera ella también lo han engañado, no me refiero a sentimentalmente, sino que cuando ella le decía que lo amaba no era cierto y cuando le hacía creer que ella creía en las muestras de amor que Ron le demostraba también lo hacía.

-Pero eso no quita que mi hermano la engañara-dijo Ginny preocupada-demonios, no quiero estar el día en que Hermione se entere de esto.

-No te preocupes Ginny, Ron le va a decir hoy-comentó mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante.

De pronto una voz hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran.

-No va a ser necesario que Ron me lo cuente Luna, acabo de escuchar todo-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Oh, qué mal, Ron tenía muchas ganas de ser el quien te lo dijera-dijo Luna inocentemente.

-¡Luna, no digas eso!-la reprendió Ginny.

-¿Ginny, nos podrías dejar a solas por favor?-preguntó Hermione sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Luna.

Ginny sopeso la idea de no acceder a la petición de Hermione y quedarse para que no matara a Luna, pero rápidamente se reprendió por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos _"Hermione sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien y menos a Luna". _Levemente asintió y se fue caminado por el pasillo.

-De acuerdo Luna, creo que merezco una explicación-comentó Hermione.

-Tienes toda la razón.

DEJEN REVIEWS C:


	6. Choque

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

DISFRUTENLO

Hermione estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, tratando de controlar el impulso de empezarle a gritarle a Luna, no le molestaba el hecho de que estuvieran enamorados ella y Ron, ni que ella haya sido la que hizo dar tan radical cambio en Ron, lo que de verdad le molestaba es que le hubieran estado viendo la cara durante 6 meses y ella se viniera dando cuente hasta ahorita.

-¿Por qué Luna?-preguntó seriamente.

-¿Te refieres a porque estoy con Ron?-cuestionó tranquila.

-Sí.

-Hermione ¿tú sabes que nunca quise hacerte daño cierto?, sabes que te considero una de mis más grandes amigas y te respeto mucho, pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que por amor a veces uno cometes muchos errores injustificables, créeme cuando te digo que trate de alejarme de Ron desde un principio pero no puede, lo amo demasiado, el gran ser humano que lleva en su interior me dejo atrapada y sin salida. Espero que puedas perdonarme-termino tímidamente pero sin perder esa aura de locura que la rodeaba.

-Te entiendo Luna pero tú también entiéndeme a mí, no es fácil para mí aceptar todo esto, aunque me cueste admitirlo tengo que reconocer que me siento humillada-repuso molesta.

-¡Merlín, no!, nuestra intención nunca fue esa, Ron se ha sentido mal desde un principio, no ha dejado de decir que es un patán y que no se merece que le vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida-dijo alarmada, se acercó y tomo las manos de Hermione mientras decía- Hermione, tu eres una persona increíble, eres hermosa, valiente, inteligente y una excelente persona, no dejes que esto te haga sentir menos, sé que tal vez tú lo veas como algo malo pero son cosas que pasan, ponte en mi lugar imagina a la persona que amas.

-Pero Luna, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie-dijo confundida.

-Oh, claro que lo estás, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta-comentó alegre- tu solo imagínalo, no le pongas nombre si no quieres, solo imagina a una persona por la cual darías la vida.

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien, esa persona te ama igual o más que tú a él, pero él está con otra persona ¿Qué harías?

-Alejarme- contestó rápidamente.

-No, no estas siendo sincera. No me digas lo que moralmente es correcto, dime lo que tu Hermione Granger haría.

Hermione pensó durante un momento su respuesta.

-Luchar por él, pero sin dañar a la otra persona.

-Pero tú sabes que ellos ya no se aman, y que la otra persona quiere terminar con la relación.

-Esperar a que terminen para poder estar con él.

- El problema es que ninguno de los dos quiere cortar al otro por miedo a hacerse daño-agregó Luna.

Hermione se había quedado sin argumento alguno, y eso no le agradó.

-Pues no sé qué haría ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras soltaba las manos de Luna y retrocedía un paso-tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que platicaras conmigo acerca de todo esto ¿no crees?

-Posiblemente hubiera sido una buena opción, pero entiéndeme no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te siente mal por lo que hiciste?-pregunto seriedad.

-No, no me siento mal por lo que hice, me siento mal por haberte causado daño, no fue mi intención, a pesar de que tú ya sabias que Ron te engañaba eso no me dio derecho a hacer suposiciones acerca de cómo reaccionarias-aclaró apenada mirando al suelo- Entiendo que no quieras volverme a hablar en toda tu vida.

Hermione se acercó a ella mientras le levantaba suavemente la cara haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-No voy a negar que estoy muy molesta con Ron y contigo y que me darían ganas de aventarlos de la torre de astronomía, pero desgraciadamente Luna, los dos son una parte muy importante de mi vida y eso no va a cambiar, tú me has enseñado a no ser tan exceptiva y a creer en las cosas aunque a veces no se puedan ver, así que aunque no pueda ver el amor que hay entre tú y Ron, lo voy a creer, porque sé que en algún futuro yo sentiré lo mismo por alguien más y que tal vez tratare de que los demás entiendan las necedades que hare por él. Solo espero que cuando eso pase tu este aquí para apoyarme-terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aun somos amigas?-preguntó esperanzada.

-Si Luna, seguimos siendo amigas.

-¿y Ron también?

-Claro que sí, pero en cuanto lo vea me encargare de castrarlo-dijo severamente.

-Oh no, no hagas eso por favor, si quieres mejor córtale la lengua, no la necesita en hablar sí que es muy malo.

-¡Luna!-exclamó divertida- Era una broma, y te agradecería que no hablaras de esa parte de la anatomía de mi ex novio nunca más.

-Pero tu empezaste- comentó confundida.

-Solo dejemos el tema ¿sí?

-De acuerdo-contestó alegre- Por cierto no dudes en que te apoyo, sé que enamorase es un trabajo muy duro.

-Gracias Luna, pero te pedí que me apoyaras cuando estuviera enamorada, y todavía no lo estoy-dijo divertida.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que no te has dado cuenta aún-recordó feliz- no te preocupes en menos de la que te imaginas sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando.

Hermione puso cara de confusión ante el comentario de Luna, pero al instante se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Oh demonios, mira la hora que es llegare tarde a mi clase de Transformaciones-dijo Hermione apresuradamente-Hay que darnos prisa o también tu llegaras tarde a tu clase.

-No te preocupes por mí, los maestros están acostumbrados a mis retrasos, saben que cuando medito suelo perderme por el pasillo-aclaró sonriente.

-Entonces ya me voy, pero todavía hay cosas que me tienes que aclarar, como por ejemplo como lograste que Ron madurara-dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Oh eso fue sencillo, simplemente lo escuche-repuso contenta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó interesada deteniéndose a medio camino- ¿solo eso?

-Sí, créeme tenía muchas cosas guardadas, fue sencillo lograr que confiara-dijo alegre.

Hermione sonrió conmovida mientras agregaba.

-Luna, Ron siempre ha confiado en ti, de eso no tengas duda.

Y sin más siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>-¡POTTER!<p>

Todos los que estaban entrenando en el campo de Quidditch pararon inmediatamente, incluido el capitán del equipo, al escuchar tremendo grito. Harry bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con un Malfoy sosteniendo su varita a la altura de su garganta, inmediatamente comprendió que había usado el encantamiento "Sonorus".

Fastidiado bajo lentamente con la escoba hasta tocar tierra firme, desmonto su escoba para después mirara con cara de molestia a Draco.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, no ves que estamos entrenando Malfoy?-preguntó.

-Para empezar no soy ciego, a diferencia de ti Harry yo veo perfectamente bien, segundo, creo a ver sido lo suficientemente claro con respecto a mi nombre entiendo que sea difícil acostumbrarse pero inténtalo por favor, y tercera no tendría nada a que venir si fueras lo suficientemente precavido con las cosas y te fijaras más seguido en la pizarra de recados y avisos en tu sala común-recalcó.

De repente una hoja apareció de improvisto en su campo de visión bloqueándole todo lo demás.

-Esta hoja Harry dice cuándo y a qué hora serán los entrenamiento de Quidditch de cada casa, te sugiero que hagas una ampliación gigante de ella y la pegues justo arriba de tu cama para que cuando despiertes la veas y sepas los días que te toca y los que NO te toca entrenar-terminó moviendo rítmicamente la hoja encima de la cara de Harry.

Harry le arrebato bruscamente lo hoja, está molesto de que Malfoy se sintiera con el derecho de llegar a mitad de un entrenamiento solo para enseñarle una hoja con horarios.

-No es necesario que trates de asfixiarme con la hoja, entiendo perfectamente bien, no te voy a hablar por tu nombre porque tú no lo haces, no voy a ser más precavido solo porque tú lo dices, mi falta de atención no te afecta en lo absoluto, no voy a hacer una ampliación gigante porque soy lo suficientemente listo como para leerla en el tamaño estándar y no me llames Harry-dijo agresivamente.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Draco.

-Harry ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestra tregua?, estas faltando a tu palabra-repuso con tono de advertencia- Aparte los argumentos que me acabas de dar no tienen bases, te voy a explicar porque. Me deberías llamar por mi nombre porque yo lo hago, que te allá gritado por tu apellido fue para no levantar sospechas, por supuesto que tu falta de atención me afecta porque justo hoy le toca entrenamiento a mi equipo y tú y tus monigotes de allá arriba no nos dejan hacerlo, claro que deberías de hacerle una ampliación porque tan no eres inteligente como que no te molestaste en leer el horario antes de hacer tan inteligentes afirmaciones, y obviamente te voy a seguir diciendo Harry porque se me da la gana- terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Harry se quedó pasmado mientras un tic se empezaba a formar en su ojo, sabía que si seguía peleando algo iba a terminar mal _"pero Merlín como me dan ganas de pelear con él hasta quedarme sin saliva"_ optó por arreglar las cosas de la manera más tranquila. Miro hacia el cielo haciéndoles señales a sus jugadores para que bajaran, cuando todos estuvieron a una distancia prudente para que lo pudieran escuchar les dijo.

-Lo siento pero hoy no nos toca entrenar por lo que les pido que se dirijan a los vestidores enseguida, en un momento estaré ahí para decirles los días que nos tocara entrenar.

Todos se dirigieron a los vestidores refunfuñando pero solo Ginny se atrevió a decir.

-¿Vamos a dejar de entrenar solo porque Malfoy lo dice?- preguntó molesta.

-No Ginny, no es porque Malfoy lo dice, es porque hay un nuevo horario de entrenamiento y hoy le tocaba a él y a su equipo- contestó aburrido.

-¿Algún problema Weasley?- Preguntó Draco con educación.

-No, ninguno en absoluto Malfoy- dijo escupiendo su nombre.

-Ves Harry, creo que por fin tu equipo esta entendido que el mío es mejor- repuso orgulloso.

Harry levanto la cabeza al cielo tratando de buscar la respuesta a cómo iba a poder lidiar con esta situación, sabía que iba a ser un proceso muy largo y complicado, pero al igual que Draco estaba harto de pelear, ya no era divertido las cosas insultantes que se decían ahora lo único que causaban era daño. Miro por última vez una nube en forma de zapato y dijo.

-Ningún equipo es mejor que otro Draco, todos tienen sus puntos fuertes, ahora si me disculpas me voy a retirar a las duchas, y tu Ginny deberías hacer lo mismo-terminó mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios.

Ginny lo siguió molesta, cuando iban a mitad del camino solo se pudo escuchar una exclamación por parte de ella.

-¡¿Malfoy te acaba de llamar por tu nombre,…y tú por el suyo?

* * *

><p>Severus caminaba deprisa pro los pasillos de Hogwarts, se dirigía a la lechuzeria para mandar la carta dirigida a Elisabeth. En cuanto se había despertado había comenzado a escribir, no sabía que lo había impulsado pero no se detuvo ni un momento a meditar lo que escribía en el papel solamente plasmo lo que en verdad sentía.<p>

Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona caminaba velozmente en dirección contraria a él. Choco fuertemente con esa persona cayendo bruscamente al piso con ella encima. Al tratar de evitar que aquella persona lo aplastara decidido poner las manos en su pecho para amortiguar un poco el golpe, pero con lo que él no contaba es que aquel pecho era de mujer, rápidamente abrió los ojos solo para toparse con la cara de Granger "_Merlín bendito, acaso esta mujer tiene que aparecerse a todo lados donde voy"._ No era muy difícil interpretar la cara de Hermione, se podía ver sorpresa, confusión y miedo, mucho miedo.

Hermione estaba muy asustada, al principio cuando cayó encima de él, nunca se imaginó que fuera Severus Snape, pensó que era otro alumno que iba deprisa porque se le hacía tarde para llegar a su clase, pero al ver a Snape debajo suyo con los ojos cerrados no pudo evitar maldecir su mala suerte. En cuanto Snape abrió los ojos sintió ganas de salir corriendo, y eso se proponía a hacer, solo que la pierna de su profesor se lo impedía de alguna u otra manera se había enganchado con la suya, de pronto empezó a sentir un calor envolver su pecho, bajo la mirada a él pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar a su profesor, las manos de Snape estaban en sus pechos _"madre santa, ¿Por qué a mí?"_

-Granger, sería tan amable de levantarse, mi pierna está empezando a doler mucho-dijo en un susurro.

El aroma embriagante a menta del aliento de Snape, golpeo a Hermione rápidamente, bajo la mirada para observar sus labios, eran muy finos _"¿Qué se sentirá besarlos?"_ ese simple pensamiento hizo que Hermione se terminara de horrorizar de sí misma, trato de levantarse rápidamente pero nuevamente la pierna de Snape se lo impedía, lo único que provoco fue un quejido por parte de Snape. Hermione se estaba empezando a molestar, aparte de que no movía su maldita pierna para que ella se pudiera levantar las manos de Snape no se habían movido de ese lugar.

-¿Es acaso usted sorda? dije que se quite- repuso Snape impaciente, no podía quitar sus manos del pecho de Granger y eso lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso _"son demasiado perfectos, no es normal",_ si las quitaba Granger caería automáticamente sobre su cara puesto que ella no se estaba sosteniendo con sus manos, las tenía alejadas del piso como si este quemara.

-Si tal vez quitara sus asquerosas manos de mis pechos, esto no sería tan incómodo-exclamó molesta.

-De acuerdo niña tonta usted lo pidió-dijo mientras rápidamente retiraba sus manos.

Automáticamente la gravedad jalo a Hermione hacia Snape quedando su cara justo encima de la de su profesor. Hermione rápidamente se impulsó con sus manos hacia arriba.

-¡¿No podía haberme avisado antes de quitarlas?- gritó sonrojada.

-O claro que tonto de mi parte, tal vez debí de haberle mandado una carta avisándole- repuso sarcásticamente.

El aroma a Vainilla que desprendía el pelo de Granger lo había mareado, estuvo tentado a tomarla de la cabeza y hundir su nariz en el para poder aspirar esa increíble fragancia durante todo el día, molesto consigo mismo decidió terminar con todo ese asunto, movió su pierna para liberar la de Granger, la tomo de los hombros y la empujo lejos de él mientras se levantaba. Hermione cayó de sentón en el piso.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó molesta.

-A mí no me pasa nada, ¿a usted le pasa algo Granger?-gritó mientras recogía su carta de entre todos los papeles de Granger del piso.

-Si casi me fractura la cadera con su empujón, es usted un salvaje- reclamó mientras empezaba a recoger todas sus cosas del piso.

-Veo que lo agradable solo lo saca a la hora de su castigo ¿cierto Granger?- preguntó sínicamente.

Hermione detecto el peligro en la frase de Snape, sabía que si contestaba de una manera que no le agradara a su profesor su castigo se iba a volver más horrible, tenía ganas de gritarle que se callara y se largara pero no era tonta.

-Lo siento profesor, es solo que me dolió un poco su empujón-contestó respetuosamente.

Snape comprobó una vez más su teoría, que a diferencia de los demás Gryffindors, ella sabía contralar un poco más su temperamento y sabia cuando no le convenía empezar una discusión.

-Muy bien Granger veo que por lo menos la educación no la ha perdido del todo-dijo burlonamente- tiene 20 puntos menos por estar fuera de su clase, ahora si me disculpa.

Sin más giro sobre sí mismo y continuo su camino.

En ese momento Hermione tenía un libro en la mano, poco le falto para aventárselo por ser tan cabezotas.

-Y otros 5 puntos menos por tratar de atentar contra la vida de un profesor-gritó Snape mientras se alejaba más y más.

Resignada terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a su sala común, sabía que había perdido la clase, solo quedaban 10 minutos de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Snape llego por fin a la lechuzeria elijo una lechuza al azar, saco la carta de su bolsillo y la empezó a atar a la pata del ave, pero se detuvo, tal vez lo más sensato era leerla antes de enviársela. Cuando vio a quien iba dirigida su cara se transformó en una máscara de confusión.<p>

La carta iba dirigida a Ronald Weasley y definitivamente esa no era su letra, rápidamente la abrió, mientras más leía más se horrorizaba y sorprendía a la vez, no solo por el contenido de la carta sino porque después del segundo párrafo capto que esa carta no era la suya, sino que era de Hermione Granger e iba dirigida a Ronald Weasley.

"_Albus sé que me vas a matar por esto, pero es justificable"_ con un PLOP rápidamente desapareció.

Apareció enfrente de la puerta del aula de transformaciones, puso nuevamente su máscara de frialdad y llamo a la puerta. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió revelando a Minerva Mcgonagall.

-¿Severus, se te ofrece algo?-pregunto sorprendida de verlo parado justo afuera de su salón.

-¿Quería ver si podía hablar un segundo con la señorita Granger?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Con Hermione?-preguntó sorprendida-Lo siento, Severus pero no asistió a mi clase.

-Entonces dile a Potter que necesito su mapa-dijo tratando de no sonar desesperado-solo dile eso el entenderá. "_Espero..."_

Minerva lo miro con confusión pero no pregunto solo entro y llamo a Potter, después de 5 minutos en lo que Snape estuvo a punto de entrar y arrebatarle en mapa del merodeador a Potter, por fin este apareció por la puerta con el mapa en la mano.

Rápidamente Snape se lo arrebato de las manos para comenzar a buscar a Granger afortunadamente el mapa está en funcionamiento por lo que no tuvo que pedir que revelara sus secretos, después de la batalla Albus le había platicado todo acerca de ese mapa, el primer lugar donde busco fue en la biblioteca pero ahí no se encontraba nadie más que Madame Pince, después busco en los jardines pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, maldiciendo su mala suerte busco en su sala común, era el último lugar donde quería que Granger estuviera, pero como siempre el universo confabulaba en su contra tenía que estar ahí y justo en su dormitorio.

Doblo el mapa mientras se lo entregaba a Potter y con un empujón lo metió nuevamente a su salón, cerró la puerta y se desapareció rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Hermione acomodo sus libro en su escritorio para comenzar a hacer su tarea pero a la hora de separarlos encontró una carta dirigida a una tal Elisabeth, extrañada tomo la carta y la abrió, justo cuando iba a comenzar a leer, un sonido de aparición sonó justo al lado suyo, instintivamente dio un salto mientras retrocedía asustada.<p>

-¿Cómo se atreve a abrir correspondencia ajena, Granger?-gritó Snape mientras le arrebataba la carta de las manos.

Hermione se quedó boqueando negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían, definitivamente Snape se había pasado de la raya, entrar al cuarto de una dama solo por un insignificante papel, eso era demasiado hasta para él.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace en mi cuarto?-siseo con voz helada.

Snape solo atino a levantar las cejas, tal vez se había excedido un poco, tal vez solo debió de haber aparecido detrás de su puerta y tocar o tal vez solo debió de haberse comunicado por red flu, al fin de cuentas era una prefecta y tenía conexión con las chimeneas de todos los profesores _"lo echo esta echo, aparte esa era mi carta y estaba a punto de leerla"._

Dejen reviews… :D


	7. Mareados

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR.

Espero que lo disfruten!

O

O

O

OO

O

O

OO

O

O

OO

-¿Cómo que, que hago en su cuarto; que no es obvio? La carta que estaba a punto de leer es mía, cuando chocamos se intercambiaron las cartas- dijo Snape serio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la carta de Granger- aquí tiene la suya, lamento si está abierta pero tuve que leerla para asegurarme de que era la equivocada.

Hermione veía la carta que Snape sostenía en su mano sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. No solo había entrado a su cuarto como Don Juan por su casa sino que había tenido el atrevimiento de leer una carta que por lo que podía adivinar iba dirigida a Ron.

-¿Granger, podría tomar su carta? no tengo todo el día.

Alzo la mirada lentamente hasta que la clavo en su profesor, tenía ganas de asesinarlo, tomo de un tirón la carta queriendo arrancar la mano de su profesor, en cuanto comprobó que la carta era la que le iba a dar a Ron donde terminaba su relación por la infidelidad de Luna y él, tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón.

-ES USTED UN DESGRACIADO, COMO SE ATREVE A LEER UNA CARTA QUE NI SIQUIERA ES DE USTED, DEBERIA DARLE VERGÜENZA, Y NO SOLO ESO, ES LA EXCUSA MAS ESTUPIDA QUE EH ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA ¡LARGESE DE MI CUARTO AHORA!- termino respirando agitadamente.

Snape se quedó impactado era la segunda vez en el curso que Granger le gritaba de esa manera _"pero esto no se va a quedar así"_

_-_¡No hice más de lo que usted estaba a punto de hacer, porque le recuerdo que estaba a nada de empezar a leer mi carta!- grito colérico.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, el nombre que puso en la carta no lo conozco, yo que iba saber que era de usted!- respondió rápidamente.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que todo lo que usted hace es perfecto y por la paz mundial ¿cierto, Granger?

-¡Ah pero mira quién habla el maestro de la perfección, el señor todo lo hago bien, el as de lo correcto!- atacó furiosa.

-¡Pues aunque le pese es la verdad Granger, sino hubiera leído esa carta, ahora mismo su estúpida declaración de corazón roto estaría a miles de kilómetros de aquí!

-YO NO TENGO EL CORAZON ROTO.

-Como sea, eso a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ¡me largo!-repuso rápidamente mientras deba la vuelta para salir de ese horrible lugar.

-¡AH no eso sí que no¡- tan pronto como terminó de hablar, tomando desprevenido a Snape y le arrebato la carta- lo justo es que yo lea su carta-dijo mientras retrocedía.

-Devuélvame eso inmediatamente Granger, si no quiere ser expulsada- advirtió heladamente.

-¡Es lo justo!, usted leyó sin mi autorización mi carta, ahora yo voy a leer la suya- sentenció.

Abrió rápidamente la carta y comenzó a leer, puso una mano enfrente para evitar que Snape se la quitara.

-"Elisabeth, no me gusta la manera en que estas llevando las cosas, me molesta de sobre manera que intentes escudarte detrás de Dumbledore, lo que paso entre tú y yo es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros…"- Hermione, interrumpió abruptamente su lectura.

Apenas llevaba dos párrafos y sentía como su garganta se iba cerrando más y más, no entendía el porqué de su reacción, lo único que sabía es que si seguía leyendo iba a terminar llorando. Lentamente doblo la carta y se la extendió a Snape.

-Lo... lo siento, no sé porque hice eso, discúlpeme- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo si se porque lo hizo Granger- repuso mientras tomaba su carta- lo hizo porque no tiene ni una pizca de modales.

-Le juro que yo no…- intento explicarse pero terminó por fallarle la voz.

-No me interesan sus explicaciones, la veo a la hora de su detención, con permiso- y sin más salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Hermione al oír esto último terminó por quebrarse.

* * *

><p>Hermione paso prácticamente todo el día en la biblioteca haciendo deberes, no quería tener tiempo libre para pararse a pensar que es lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Snape, no acaba de entender por qué el hecho de saber que su profesor tenia contacto con una mujer y que esta formaba parte de su vida le afectaba tanto, pero lo que más le dolía era la manera en que Snape le había dicho que no tenía modales, claro que los tenia era solo que su profesor siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas <em>" comienzo a creer que le está ganando a Ron en eso de sacarme de quicio… claro, Ron no provoca esas sensaciones que tengo cuando Snape está cerca…¿ qué?,¿sensaciones?, ¿por Snape?.<em> Hermione llego a la conclusión de que tantos estudios le empezaban a afectar un poco.

Miro el reloj y comprobó que faltaban 10 minutos para que su castigo comenzara, con parsimonia comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas para dirigirse al despacho de Snape.

Severus daba vueltas en su despecho como león enjaulado, tenía ganas de agarrar a Granger de cuello y asfixiarla _"se ha excedido esta vez". _Tomo la carta que había dejado en su escritorio y la rompió en mil pedazos, no quería saber nada de Elisabeth lo único que esa mujer provocaba era que su humor empeorara cada vez más, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella tarde o temprano, _"los problemas que en un pasado dejas te perseguirán toda tu vida hasta que no les encuentres una solución"_

Rodeo su escritorio para tomar asiento, hizo apareces una taza de té en frente de él, pero inmediatamente la cambio por un vaso de whiskey de fuego, necesitaba algo más fuerte para clamar su mal humor.

Definitivamente, estaba más que ebrio, llevaba más de 2 horas tomando, trato de fijar su vista en el reloj para saber qué hora era, pero lo único que pudo ver era un circulo con lo que parecían ser números.

Tan concentrado estaba viendo el reloj que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro de su oficina.

-¿Profesor, se encuentras bien?- pregunto Hermione, al ver a su profesor con cara de concentración mirando a la pared.

Había estado parada afuera de la oficina de Snape por más de cinco minutos, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, por lo que se atrevió a entrar preocupada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su profesor.

Snape al escuchar la familiar voz volteo rápidamente para observar quien se había atrevido a interrumpir en su despacho sin antes tocar.

-¿Granger, que demonios hace aquí?- preguntó molesto.

-Tengo detención ¿recuerda?- contesto educadamente.

Automáticamente la mirada de Snape pasó de la duda a la frialdad y el desagrado.

-Ah claro, su falta de modales es lo que la tiene aquí ¿cierto?, bien veamos su castigo será…- paseo su mirada por el despacho hasta posarse en la mesa de objetos de cristal-… limpiar todos los tubos de ensayo hasta que queden relucientes, ¡comience!

-Eh, disculpe profesor, pero mi castigo era terminar de acomodar los trabajos de mi generación- le recordó tranquilamente.

-¡Eso ya lo sé Granger, pero lo que quiero que haga en este momento es lo que le estoy indicando!- gritó furioso.

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente, a la mesa para comenzar su trabajo, no quería empezar una nueva discusión con Snape.

…

* * *

><p>Llevaba una hora limpiando los dichosos tubos de ensayos, trataba de que su mente estuviera ocupada repasando lo que Binns les había ensañado todo pero descubrió que ya se lo sabía de memoria, se negaba a pensar en Snape y su maldita carta, inconscientemente volteo a verlo, estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de pociones <em>"que raro…"<em>

Hermione trato de comprender un poco más a Snape, muy en el fondo deseaba que su relación no fuera estar peleando todo el tiempo, ella lo admiraba no solo por su inteligencia sino también por su valentía y sus ganas de vivir, porque a pesar de todo por lo que paso durante la guerra nunca se dio por vencido, siempre le fue fiel a la memoria de Lily Evans y a la promesa de proteger a su hijo costara lo que costara, aguanto torturas de un loco despiadado solo para que al final Harry pudiera vencerlo y todo el mundo mágico se salvara, siempre se preocupó por los estudiantes, aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar su amor por Hogwarts era inmenso, y a pesar de todo eso Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender porque seguía escondiéndose tras esa marcara de frialdad y odio, no entendía porque no podía vivir la vida plenamente, le daba rabia el tipo de mentalidad que tenía ese hombre sin duda era un cabeza dura.

Estaba secando un tubo de ensayos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, anhelaba poder conocer más de ese increíble hombre, siempre lo había anhelado, desde que había logrado superado el acertijo de Snape en su primer año había empezado a crecer una admiración y un respeto hacia aquel hombre de dura y fría mirada, conforme habían pasado los años el respeto y la admiración le habían empezado a dar paso a un cariño, el tipo de cariño que una alumna siente hacia un gran profesor , las ganas de hacerse notar en clases para que admirara su trabajo, pero con ese hombre todo era distinto, entre más se esforzaba el regaño era peor, entre más lo trataba con respeto el sarcasmo incrementaba.

De repente empezó a sentir su mano tibia, bajo la mirada para observar que es lo que iba mal, casi se le salen los ojos de orbita, el pañuelo con que estaba limpiando los tubos de ensayo estaba empapado de sangre y el tubo que limpiaba estaba hecho añicos en sus manos. Corrió al lavamanos rápidamente y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus adoloridas manos abrió el grifo, en cuanto empezó a salir agua puso sus manos bajo el chorro y empezó a observar como el agua se llevaba toda la sangre acumulada.

Snape al escuchar los apresurado pasos de Granger alzo la vista para ver qué era lo que ocurría, se llevó un gran susto al observar que estaba sangrando, rápidamente se puso de pie maldiciendo su estado de ebriedad, ya no estaba tan mareado como antes, pero aun no entendía como había podido leer tan concentradamente en ese estado. Al llegar a su lado cerro rápidamente el grifo y tomo con delicadeza las manos de Hermione.

-¿Está usted loca, que no sabe que con ese tipo de cortadas y usted bajo el chorro de agua puede desmayarse?- preguntó molesto.

Hermione empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada, más que nada por el olor de la sangre, nunca había sido una aficionada a la sangre. Sonrió tristemente mientras decía.

-Perdone, por mi torpeza, creo que cuando usted está cerca tiendo a cometer estupideces más de lo normal- observo la cara de Snape, tenía su habitual mascara de frialdad, pero al escuchar este último comentario sus cejas se dispararon al cielo.

-¿Granger, esta mareada?- preguntó impasible.

-un poco.

Hermione estaba a punto de soltarse del agarre de Snape, si no se alejaba de él empezaría a llorar como Magdalena, ni siquiera en una situación como esa podía dejar su odio a un lado, pero justo en ese momento sintió como uno fuertes brazos la cargaban.

-Tengo que curarle las heridas, y no quiero que en el camino se desmaye y se dé un golpe en la cabeza- contesto Snape a la cara de asombro que Hermione había puesto- no quiero que su coeficiente se vea afectado- dicho esto comenzó a caminar a sus cuartos privados con Hermione en brazos.

Estaba sorprendida, no podía quitar su mirada de Snape aparte del episodio del pasillo cuando habían chocado no lo había visto tan de cerca, el aroma varonil que desprendía Snape hizo que acomodara su cabeza en el recoveco de su cuello "_Merlín, el mareo me hace cometer imprudencias". _Inmediatamente sintió como su profesor se tensó ante su acción, pero unos segundos después se relajó nuevamente.

Snape no puedo evitar estremecerse al sentir la pequeña nariz de la Gryffindor inhalando su aroma, trato de apresurarse a entrar en sus aposentos, Granger lo estaba poniendo nervioso con sus muestras de acercamiento, no quería empezar otra pelea, sabía que había perdido mucha sangre y está muy confundida. Al llegar a los pies de la cama, la sentó en la orilla.

-Espere aquí, voy por un bálsamo para las heridas- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

En cuento Snape desapareció de la vista de Hermione se recostó en la cama aspirando el aroma de las sabanas, sin duda olían a Snape y de alguna u otra manera ese aroma la relajaba.

…

* * *

><p>Snape antes de buscar el dichoso bálsamo, tomo una pócima para el mareo y se la tomo de un solo golpe, con Granger tenía suficiente no necesitaba estar el también mareado. Busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, tomo una poción coagulante y se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraba Hermione.<p>

-tómese esto Gran…- se quedó con la palabra en la boca, Hermione estaba costada plácidamente en si cama durmiendo, si no fuera porque tenía que curarle las heridas la habría dejado dormir, con tal de ver la tranquilidad con la que lo hacía. Se acercó y la empezó a mover suavemente.

-Granger despierte- dijo Snape casi en un susurro.

Hermione al sentir el movimiento se levantó rápidamente, topándose con la cara de su profesor justo enfrente.

-yo no le recomendaría que hiciera eso nuevamente, sino quiere marearse más de la cuenta- dijo fríamente, aunque sabía que el mareado había sido el perfume a vainilla de Granger le había inundado las fosas nasales. Se retiró mientras se inclinaba en el piso para quedar a la altura de las manos de Granger.

Comenzó a darles un masaje suave con el bálsamo, inmediatamente noto que las heridas eran más profundas de lo que le creía.

-¿puedo preguntar cómo fue que se hizo estar cortadas?- preguntó seriamente, alzando la mirada.

Hermione tenía la vista fija en los labios de Snape, había comenzado a recordar como sintió curiosidad por saber cómo besaría y si su sabor seria de menta.

-Estaba pensando en lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser- respondió viéndolo a los ojos.

Por primera vez en la vida Hermione, vio como Snape esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Creo no ser en único obstinado en esta habitación, Granger- dijo tranquilamente.

-Mi obstinación solo es por usted, usted es el único que hace que me den ganas de discutir hasta quedarme sin palabras- dijo mientras detenía el movimiento de las manos de Snape.

Snape no opuso resistencia a las manos de Hermione simplemente se quedó mirándola.

-Granger, está muy mareada y no sabe lo que dice.

-Tiene razón, estoy a punto de desmayarme, pero créame cuando le digo que estoy absolutamente convencida de lo que le estoy diciendo- repuso mientras se iba deslizando de la cama hasta quedar sentada en el suelo justo a la altura de su profesor- y créame cuando le digo que nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como las tengo ahora.

-Granger, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo- advirtió Snape preocupado, sabía que si Granger continuaba con ese tipo de comentarios él no se iba a ser responsable de lo que pudiera pasar.

El hecho de que el mareo hubiera desaparecido no significaba que no estuviera ebrio aun.

-Pero obviamente no puedo besarlo porque yo a usted le causo nauseas ¿no es cierto?- dijo mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a la boca de su profesor-sin olvidar claro que soy solo una sabelotodo insufrible…

Snape no puedo más, acorto la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la besó, la besó como nunca en su vida había besado a alguien. El aroma a duraznos que despendería la boca de Hermione lo había terminado por enloquecer.

Hermione estaba en el paraíso, comprobó que definitivamente la boca de Snape sabía a menta, de pronto recordó el sueño que tuvo hace poco y no puedo más que comprobar que se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

dejen reviews... :D


	8. Elisabeth

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR.

Gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia significa mucho para mí, de verdad muchas gracias, espero que sigan leyéndola y les siga gustando.

Disfrutenlo….

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

* * *

><p>Snape dejo sus labios después de haberlos besado hasta el cansancio, había decidido que no le iba a buscar explicación a la conducta de Granger y mucho menos a la suya, estaba harto de tratar que todas las cosas funcionaran con se debía. Bajo lentamente hasta toparse con su cuello el cual beso dulcemente mientras aspiraba su embriagante aroma.<p>

-Profesor…-suspiro Hermione emocionada, pensó que en cuanto terminara de besarla la iba a correr de su despacho, pero se equivocó totalmente.

Hermione tiro la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio de movimiento a Snape, una extraña sensación se estaba comenzando a formar en su estómago, no quería apartarse de ese hombre, aun no comprendía como habían llegado a esa situación pero de todos modos no era algo que le importara mucho, lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo eso labios sobre su piel.

-Granger… ¿porque me hace esto?- preguntó mientras seguía con su recorrido, cuando llego al cuello de la camisa comenzó a abrir lentamente los botones mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No sé a qué se refiere señor…- contestó tímidamente.

Justo en el momento en que Snape iba a replicar una voz proveniente del despacho, hizo que se separaran rápidamente uno del otro como si quemaran. Snape se levantó apresuradamente del suelo sacudiendo su túnica para que todo el polvo se cayera, cuando su mirada se dirigió a Hermione volvió a ser la misma de siempre fría y dura.

-Póngase presentable Granger, parece que acaba de pelear con una quimera-dijo secamente, se volteó para abrir la puerta-tómese la poción que puse en su bolsillo es un coagulante y un revitalizante.

Hermione se puso de pie con dificultad tomo el vial que Snape le había indicado y se lo tomo inmediatamente, al instante sintió como sus cinco sentidos volvían a funcionar al cien por ciento, su mente volvía a funcionar normalmente y eso provoco que un fuerte rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan tonta, como había podido haber besado a Snape "_Oh querida te tengo que recordar lo bien que besa o te quedo bastante claro hace unos momentos"_ horrorizada de sus propios pensamientos se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta no sin antes mirar por última vez a su profesor.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido señor- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

-No sé a qué se refiere Granger, no ha pasado absolutamente nada, ahora si me disculpa le pido que se retire su castigo lo repondrá otro día, en estos momentos tengo asunto urgentes que atender- comento cortante indicándole la salida.

Hermione salió apresuradamente de la habitación, cuando llego al despacho de su profesor pudo ver sentado en la silla frente al escritorio al director de Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger- saludó alegre Albus.

-Buenas noches profesor, con permiso- contestó respetuosamente para después salir rápidamente de ahí.

Snape camino lentamente a su escritorio para después desplomarse fastidiado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Albus?-preguntó cansado.

-¿Por qué acaba de salir Hermione de tu dormitorio?-preguntó alegre ignorando la pregunta de Severus.

-Porque se cortó y tuve que curarle las heridas, había perdido mucha sangre y no quería que se desmayara-contestó molesto- de cualquier manera eso no es algo que te incumbe, ¿Dime para que viniste?

-Ya veo… espero que se encuentre bien- repuso preocupado- Y la razón por la que vine hijo mío es porque ahí una persona esperándote en mi oficina.

-Déjame adivinar ¿la urraca de Elisabeth esta en tu despacho?- preguntó molesto.

-Así es, me sorprende tu reacción y el hecho de que ya lo sepas-contestó serio.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende es que se haya tardado tanto en venir-terminó mientras salía de la oficina furioso con dirección a la del director.

* * *

><p>Hermione iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo con dirección a su sala común, se iba preguntando como es que de estar castigada con Snape termino besándolo, ni siquiera recordaba haberse cortado la mano. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su suéter, que ingenua había sido si pensó que Snape iba a actuar de manera diferente a como normalmente lo hacía, creyó que tal vez experimentara algún sentimiento hacia ella, que a lo mejor después de lo de la carta él se iba a sentir culpable y le iba a pedir una disculpa "<em>por Merlín Hermione, estamos hablando del murciélago de las mazmorras".<em> Después del ese beso Hermione no pudo más que terminar de aceptar que estaba empezando a tener alteraciones por ese sombrío hombre, y que no comenzaron este año si no desde hace ya varios.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar unos pasos apresurado en su dirección, se escondió rápidamente atrás de una estatua, no quería ser descubierta por Filch y la señora Norris, al asomarse descubrió que no eran nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape.

-¿Por qué demonios la dejaste pasar?-preguntó Snape furioso mientras caminaba rápidamente.

-Hijo mío, ¿no pretendes que la dejara afuera del castillo, cierto? ¿Qué clase de maleducado crees que soy?- preguntó mientras le seguía los pasos tranquilamente.

-Claro que pretendía que hicieras eso, ahora por tu culpa tengo que hablar con ella de algo que claramente no quiero recordar-dijo molesto.

-Es inevitable que lo recuerdes-dijo objetivamente- Aparte, ¿Quién dijo que vino a hablar contigo? Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de decirte el porqué de su visita- agrego alegremente.

Snape se detuvo inmediatamente justo en el lugar donde Hermione estaba oculta, se volteó y observo calculadoramente a Dumbledore.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que me estaba esperando en tu oficina, ¿Para qué me querría ver si no es para hablar?- preguntó como si Albus se hubiera vuelto loco.

Albus se acercó al mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Snape.

-Vino a explicar el porqué de lo que hizo, ella no viene a hablar contigo sino viene para contarnos lo que verdaderamente la orillo a hacer lo que hizo-dijo tranquilizadoramente- hablar con ella es tu elección, ella esta consciente de que tal vez tu no quieras dirigirle la palabra, lo único que quiere es que la escuches.

-¿Y si tampoco quiero escucharla?- preguntó desafiante.

-Te pido de favor que lo hagas, porque le prometí que te convencería-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Snape sopeso la situación, sabía que el encuentro llegaría inevitablemente, lo que no sabía era si estaba preparado para él, _"bueno de todos modos si no me parece lo que me valla a decirme puedo hacer que desaparezca de mi vida de una vez por todas"_

-De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por ti-respondió secamente.

-Gracias, y yo espero que la perdones por ti y no por otra cosa, el cariño que ustedes se tenían era inmenso, desearía volverte a verte sonreír como lo hacías antes-comentó mientras retomaban el camino más lentamente.

Hermione se quedó pasmada ante esto último, la noticia de saber que existía en la tierra una persona a la que Snape haya querido independientemente de la mama de Harry la asombraba y a la vez la molestaba, pero más la molestaba el hecho de que esa persona estuviera esperándola en este momento en la oficina del director. Estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que esa persona era a la que iba dirigida la carta de Snape "_eso me tranquiliza menos"._

Salió de su escondite cuidadosamente, en su interior se libraba la batalla de irse a su sala común o seguir a su profesor y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba en realidad, sabía que no estaba bien espiar a las personas y mucho menos a Snape, pero la situación le tenía lo pelos de punta "_Merlín que me está pasando, si Harry se entera me va a matar" _y con este último pensamiento camino en dirección a la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>Snape miraba a la persona que estaba parada justo en frente de él, lo primero que observo era que había cambiado mucho desde que la había visto por última vez.<p>

Elisabeth siempre fue una mujer muy bella, era una mujer con un físico fuera de la estándares, no era despampánate pero tenía lo justo y en su lugar, su larga cabellera negra formaba rizos al final justo a la altura de su cintura, tenía unos ojos muy expresivos de color gris, una boca pequeña pero agradable y una nariz afilada y respingada. A pesar de todo eso Snape sabía que no siempre tenía ese aspecto, pues al igual que Nymphadora Tonks lo fue algún día ella era una metamorfamaga.

-Severus…-suspiro su nombre sin poderlo creer. Después de tanto años sin verlo era un gran alivio tenerlo justo enfrente, vivió noches en vela preocupada y afligida por su indiferencia queriendo contarle toda la verdad.

-Buenas noches Elisabeth- saludo respetuosamente y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una silla a su lado para sentarse y comenzar a escucharla.

-Siéntate querida-dijo Albus apareciendo dos sillas más.

Elisabeth se sentó lentamente sin despegar la vista de Snape.

-Quisiera que me permitieran explicar todo lo que en realidad paso-pidió con voz cortada.

-Por supuesto, Severus y yo estamos ansiosos por escucharte, ¿no es así Severus?-preguntó Albus volteando a ver a Snape.

Un asentamiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta de su parte.

-Severus tienes que entender que lo hice por mi familia, jamás me habría atrevido a traicionarte de esa manera-comenzó Elisabeth desesperada- Lucius Malfoy me tenía amenazada de muerte a mí y a mi familia.

Snape mantuvo su marcara de frialdad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?, porque si es así creo que yo me paso a retirar, buenas noches-dijo fríamente comenzándose a levantar.

-¡No!- gritó rápidamente- no es todo es solo que no sé qué decirte, por favor entiéndeme-suplicó.

-¡¿No sabes que decirme? Por qué no empiezas a explicarme porque no me dijiste nada de lo que estaba pasando, porque preferiste seguirle lamiendo las botas a toda esa bola de maniáticos en vez de irte conmigo al lado de la luz, porque por más que te roge que me hicieras caso no lo hiciste, porque cuando te enteraste de lo de Lily no hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo por apoyarme, porque cuando más te necesitaba nunca apareciste-termino rojo de la ira.

-Severus, por favor no grites- pidió Albus tranquilamente- seguramente Elisabeth tiene todas las respuestas a tus incógnitas.

-Severus tenían a mi familia, si sabían que había vuelto a tener contacto contigo me iban a matar, Malfoy estaba furioso contigo creía que te habías vendido y que solo te habías ido por cobarde, y no solo él lo pensaba lo pensaban todos-trato de explicarse con la voz rota- me obligaron a inculparte de todos eso crímenes, querían que fueras a Azkaban para que los dementores te dieran el beso, cuando se enteraron de que te habías librado me torturaron por meses ¿y que fue lo que obtuve cuando por fin pude escapar? Tu desprecio eso fue lo que obtuve, tu odio y tu desprecio-termino sollozando.

-¿Porque nunca acudiste a mí?- pregunto Albus preocupado.

-Tenía miedo, tenía muchísimo miedo, cuando mi familia y yo pudimos escapar e irnos al extranjero seguía recibiendo carta de amenaza de Malfoy me dijo que si regresaba se iba encargarse de matarme el mismo.

-Malfoy podrá ser un cabron pero jamás mataría solo por gusto-dijo secamente Snape.

-¿No sería capaz?-pregunto alarmada e incrédula- ¿acaso ya se te olvido todas la veces que mataba muggles en la mansión solo porque decía que estaba aburrido?, Malfoy es un sádico de mierda y nunca lo va a dejar de ser.

Snape sabía que tenía toda la razón, solo quería buscar una razón para no aceptar que Elisabeth de verdad había tenido razones para lo que hizo.

-¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo cuando Lily murió?-preguntó enojado.

-Severus perdóname, soy humana y me equivoco estaba muy asustada, el señor tenebroso acababa de ser derrotado y todo estaban muy nerviosos, cuando me entere de que Evans había muerto lo primero que pensé fue en ir a verte, pero sabía que tu seguramente habías ido inmediatamente con Dumbledore a pedir que te aceptara en la Orden del Fénix, siempre supe que el día que a Evans le pasara algo tu lealtad hacia el señor tenebroso iba a desaparecer, te conozco demasiado bien Severus, no por algo eras mi mejor amigo-dijo mientras se acercaba a él- sé que estuvo mal pero no quería encontrarme con todos los del lado de la luz, ese fue mi gran error debí de haber ido inmediatamente, pero los recuerdos de como fuimos molestados en la escuela por todos ellos podían más con mis ganas de ayudarte…lo siento.

-¿Ósea que tus acciones fueron guiadas por simples bromas estúpidas por parte de Potter y sus amigos?- preguntó con odio.

-Para ti era simples bromas porque Evans estaba de tu lado y era tu amiga, por eso no se metían tanto conmigo, pero a mi Evans me odiaba no dudo que ella misma haya apoyado sus burlas- contestó dolida.

-¡Lily jamás sería capaz de una cosa así y lo sabes!-gritó enojado- todas las bromas que te hacían tu misma te las buscabas, te dije muchas veces que no buscaras pleitos con esos imbéciles, pero tú siempre estabas buscando la forma de hacerte notar.

-Eso no es cierto, Black no me dejaba en paz ni por un instante, a donde iba tenía que estar tras de mi haciéndome la vida imposible y por supuesto que yo no me iba a dejar- aclaro empezando a molestarse.

-Como sea, esa es la excusa más estúpida para tu ausencia cuando Lily murió-dijo fríamente.

-Severus, mi intención era ir contigo cuando todo se hubiera calmado un poco más, pero en cuanto Malfoy supo que no ibas a volver se puso furioso, me encerró en un calabozo para que no pudiera escapar y capturo a toda mi familia, sabía que si tu no estabas ahí yo también me iba a ir y no iba a regresar nunca más.

-¿Cuándo escaparon, toda tu familia lo logro?- preguntó Albus hablando casi por primera vez desde que todo empezó.

No había querido interrumpirlo, sabía que Severus estaba comenzado a tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Elisabeth había tenido poderosas razones para su desaparición.

-No, mi hermano fue asesinado por Rookwood, como puedes ver Severus no fuiste el único que perdió seres queridos durante la guerra- comentó Elisabeth tristemente.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tu hermano siempre fue un maldito con todos- comento fríamente.

Elisabeth se quedó helada, en todo el tiempo que había convivido con Severus jamás se había atrevido a hablar así de Baltazar.

-Deja de ser el maldito bastardo que siempre aparentas ser y por un momento se el Severus que Dumbledore y yo conocemos-dijo dolida.

- Y tú deja de fingir que esta arrepentida- contestó.

-Tienes razón, creo que mi arrepentimiento no es real, pase 17 años viviendo miserablemente y con miedo, solo para que descubrieras que todo era una mentira-dijo decepcionada mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Dumbledore, ya volveré a venir en otro momento para platicar contigo sé que prometí quedarme en Hogwarts y que iba a explicarles todo, pero yo no puedo tolerar su comportamiento, comprendo que no quiera perdonarme e incluso que no me quiera escuchar, pero eso no significa que le dé derecho a opinar sobre cosas que no sabe. Con permiso-terminó saliendo enojada de la oficina.

Severus se quedó plantado viendo por donde se había ido, tenía ganas de salir corriendo tras de ella y detenerla, no quería que se volviera a alejar de nuevo de su vida y esta vez para siempre pero su orgullo podía más que sus ganas.

-Severus, no vuelvas a perder a la persona que amas solo porque tu orgullo puede más-dijo Albus seriamente.

-No es la mujer que amo Albus-repuso sin despejar la vista de la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sientas un inmenso amor por tu amiga-aclaró sonriente.

Snape no lo pensó más y salió corriendo tras ella.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina del director, su mente estaba en aquella misteriosa carta, por lo que había alcanzado a ver era muy extensa, automáticamente su corazón se encogió, no tuvo más tiempo para pensar porque justo en ese momento la gárgola comenzó a girar anunciando la salida de alguien, rápidamente Hermione corrió a esconderse detrás de una estatua.<p>

Vio salir a una mujer apresuradamente, alcanzo a escuchar como lloraba descontroladamente. Tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa, su cabello parecía de seda y su cara aunque estaba llorosa se veía muy bien cuidada. Justo en ese momento una segunda figura salió rápidamente, el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al comprobar que se trataba de Snape.

-¡Elisabeth, espera!- gritó Snape llamándola.

Elisabeth se dio la vuelta furiosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa.

-¡No voy a esperar nada Severus, no pienso quedarme para escuchar tus insultos y burlas, si no quieres escucharme lo respeto, pero ya te dije que no te voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera!-gritó desesperada- ¿sabes cuánto tiempo espere para volverte a ver, como puedes reclamarme que soy una pésima persona, si en cuanto te veo lo único que me transmites es odio?

-¿Y cómo querías que te recibiera, con los brazos abiertos?- preguntó exasperado.

-Yo lo habría hecho-contestó tristemente.

Snape se acercó a Elisabeth mientras le tomaba la cara en ambas manos.

-¿sabes que pienso, pienso que me lastimaste tanto que no puedo entender porque?

-Tú también me lastimaste Severus-dijo en un suspiro.

Snape recordó inmediatamente la cara de decepción de Granger cuando le ordeno que abandonara su oficina, sabía que lo único que había querido hacer en ese momento era besarla hasta que el mundo se le acabara, pero sabía que no podía ilusionarse de esa manera, el derecho a amar a una mujer tal y como había amado a Lily le había sido arrebatado.

-Últimamente parece que lastimo a todas las personas que amo-dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

-¿Me podrás perdonar alguna vez?- preguntó aspirando ese familiar aroma de su túnica.

-Nunca tuve nada que perdonarte, sabes que enfrente tuyo no puedo aparentar algo que no soy, es solo que el miedo a tu abandono y a tu traición hizo que no te buscara y te ignorara, yo sé que la gente comete errores, dímelo a mí, ahora comprendo que ser el bastardo que acostumbro ser, contigo no me funciona- dijo separándose lentamente de ella.

-Nunca te volveré a fallar.

Hermione quería salir de su escondite para irse corriendo de ahí y no escuchar más, cada palabra que su profesor pronunciaba hacia que su corazón se quebrara más y más. Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente fuera de estatua pegándose a la pared para no llamar la atención, pensó es aplicarse un hechizo desilusionador pero su varita la había dejado en la sala común, no tenía permitido usarla durante el castigo.

Le faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar a la esquina del pasillo y desaparecer por fin, pero justo en ese momento su pie choco con una pila de calderos amontonados en la pared haciendo que estos cayeran aparatosamente al suelo _"¿CALDEROS? ¿EN SERIO? ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE DEJAR CALDERSO A MITAD DEL PASILLO?" _ Bajo su mirada para observar el desastre que había provocado e inmediatamente diviso una nota que decía:

-PROPIEDAD DE LUNA LOVEGOOD- FAVOR DE NO TOMAR NINGUN CALDERO-

Hermione estaba segura de que en cuanto viera a Luna la iba a asesinar

-¿Quién anda ahí?- escucho a su maestro peguntar.

Hermione pensó en huir pero sabía que no le serviría de nada, si Snape quería la iba a atrapar inmediatamente. Se volteó lentamente.

-¿Granger?- preguntó confundido- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

-Yo... yo...este... estaba…caminando por el castillo… y pensé en… pasar por aquí-dijo nerviosa "_bravo Hermione seguro te va a creer"._

-Veo que el habito de caminar a altas horas de la noche no se ha ido ¿cierto?-preguntó sarcástico.

Se empezaron a formar lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione, no quería llorar y menos enfrente de Snape pero si continuaba burlándose de ella no iba a soportar más.

-Lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar-dijo con voz aguda.

-Eso espero, deje de querer jugar a ser la mujer adulta que claramente no es- repuso groseramente.

Ambos sabían que ese comentario no era otra cosa que una advertencia por lo ocurrido en su dormitorio. "_Lo siento Granger pero es la única manera de que nos salvemos de cometer más estupideces, ese maravilloso beso solo fue un error". _Hermione comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, si ese maldito creía que por quererlo iba dejar que la insultara estaba muy equivocado.

-Por supuesto señor, dejare de fingir algo que no soy, quien mejor que usted para decirme eso-dijo firmemente- yo me retiro, lo dejo con alguien que no tenga que aparentar ser algo diferente- y sin más se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en alto.

-¡Granger!-gritó enojado- ¡Granger, vuelva inmediatamente acá!

Hermione lo ignoro y continuó su camino.

-Ya veo a que te refieres con eso de que lastimas a los que amas-comento Elisabeth mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro- debo admitir que me alegra que nuevamente hallas encontrado el amor, sinceramente pienso que es una buena elección, es la primera persona que veo que te manda al cuerno aparte de mi claro está.

-¿¡Estás loca! Yo no amo a Granger, ni mucho menos es una buena elección, es una malcriada y maleducada- dijo alarmado.

Elisabeth soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Severus.

-claro, pésima elección…-dijo sonriente- vayamos con Albus para terminar esta charla.

Snape se quedó pensando en cómo iba a castigar Granger la próxima vez que la viera, tal vez lavando todos los calderos del día o desempolvando los estantes "_o tal vez unos buenos azotes en ese increíble trasero" _ sin duda esa era la idea que más le agradaba _"Merlín soy un maldito pervertido"_ pensó preocupado.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

o

o

o

Bueno me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo.

Elisabeth era la mejor amiga de Snape en la escuela, estaban en la misma casa y soportaban juntos las burlas del papa de Harry y de Sirius. Cuando Severus se une a Voldemort, Elisabeth lo sigue ya que pensaba igual que Severus pero al ver los verdaderos ideales de Voldemort ella empieza a dudar seriamente de si es lo mejor.

Dejen reviews….. :D


	9. Besos y Rupturas

Todos los personajes pertenecen A JKR.

se que tarde un poco en subir este capitulo pero eh tenido varios problemillas.

Gracias por todos sus reviews en serio estoy muy feliz de que la historia les este gustando eso me motiva a seguir con la historia, espero que este capitulo les guste, la verdad me costo un poquito de trabajo :B

Bueno sin mas disfrutenlo...

* * *

><p>Snape se dirigió a su habitación casi por inercia, todos los eventos ocurridos durante la noche rondaban en su mente sin dejarlo descansar, el regreso de Elisabeth había sido una bomba en su rutina diaria, agradecía al destino que los hubiera vuelto a reunir y también a Albus por no haberlo dejado arruinar las cosas nuevamente. Se tocó inconscientemente los labios, deseaba que Granger estuviera ahí para poderla besar si control <em>"otra mujer que sin duda me esta trastornando por completo"<em> Si tan solo ella fuera unos años más grandes y no tan obstinada seria la mujer perfecta, pero no tenía que ser todo lo contrario "_maldita Granger, ni que la quisiera"_ decidió dejar el asunto y acostarse de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>Hermione escuchaba ruidos fuera de su habitación como si fuera Jueves, todos corriendo y gritando por doquier. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, la conversación y las palabras de su profesor la estuvieron atormentando durante toda la noche.<p>

Decidida a comenzar su fin de semana con el pie derecho se levantó de un salto dispuesta a callar todo el alboroto. Camino en pijama hasta la puerta y de un tirón la abrió, se asomó por el balcón observando como todos los alumnos iban de aquí para allá, vestido con el uniforme. Hermione confundida llamo a Ginny sin que alguien lo notara.

-¿Ginny me puedes explicar que hacen todos despierto tan temprano?- pregunto Hermione alarmada.

-Amm…Hermione, tenemos clases- contesto viéndola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Hermione se quedó ida hasta que por fin reaccionó y preguntó.

-Ginny, ¿hoy no es sábado?

-No… hoy es jueves…-contesto extrañada.

Hermione no termino de escuchar lo que Ginny le decía cuando ya estaba corriendo con dirección a su dormitorio, sin esperar un segundo más derrapó y casi arrancó el calendario de su pared. Comprobó que era jueves y que no solo eso se le había hecho tarde, volteo a ver el reloj y casi se le sale en corazón, le quedaban 10 minutos para arreglarse y llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, estaba consciente de que no podía meterse a bañar, así que solo se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza en todo el cuerpo y uno más potente en el cabello, se iba a sentir asquerosa durante todo el día pero no tenía otra alternativa. Se miró en el espejo y trato de arreglarse el cabello sin ningún éxito _"ahora entiendo como Snape trata de mantenerse lejos de mi"_ desesperada y harta se dio por vencida y salió apresuradamente de la sala común ahora vacía con dirección al comedor.

Llego a la esquina de la entrada del gran comedor y corriendo entro apresurada, iba tan concentrada en llegar a su lugar que no se dio cuenta que el piso estaba mojado, resbalo y cayó estrepitosamente al piso golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Aaah!-gritó con dolor haciendo que todos incluidos los maestros voltearan a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

-¡HERMIONE!- se escuchó un grito preocupado proveniente de la mesa de los leones, inmediatamente se vio como Ronald Weasley seguido de Harry Potter se dirigían preocupados a donde Hermione se encontraba.

Snape que desde que Hermione entro la había observado correr nerviosa, observo la escena con enojo, "¿_Qué demonios hace el zanahoria ahí, no se supone que ya habían cortado? Maldita sea"_ molesto observo como los alumnos se empezaban a amontonar alrededor para ver qué había pasado.

-¿No piensas pararte para ver que le ha ocurrido a tu alumna?- preguntó Elisabeth a su lado con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Sí, pero no para ver que le ocurrió fue su culpa por haber entrado corriendo, voy porque ver a todos chismosear me cabrea mucho-dijo molesto mientras se dirigía rápidamente al lugar del accidente.

Ondeando su capa tras de sí, Snape se acercó rápidamente y con un grito quito a todos de en medio.

-¡Quítense del camino, AHORA!

Cuando llego a Hermione vio que el único que no había obedecido había sido Weasley, eso lo cabreo todavía más. Observo como empezaba a darle respiración boca a boca a una Hermione inconsciente.

-¡WEASLEY, SAQUE SUS SUCIOS LABIOS DE GRANGER EN ESTE MOMENTO!-gritó mientras con fuerza lo empujaba a un lado.

-¿Qué demonios piensa que hace?- le reclamó Ron molesto haciéndole frente.

-Hago lo que se me da la gana-le gritó en la cara- ahora lárguense todos de mi vista, voy a llevar a Granger a la enfermería.

-¡Ha! No, eso sí que no, usted no va a ponerle un dedo encima a Hermione-amenazó a Snape.

-Descuide Weasley mi intención no es hacerle un lavado de estómago a su querida ex novia como usted hace unos momentos-dijo fríamente mientras recogía a Hermione del piso.

-¿Ex novia?- preguntó alarmado.

-Oh perdón, ¿Granger no se lo había dicho? Ella no se merece a un patán como usted- dijo cruelmente.

-¿Ella le dijo que iba terminar conmigo?-preguntó comenzado a enojarse.

-Hágase a un lado Weasley, llevo prisa-dijo y con un empujón quito a Ron del camino dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

Ron se quedó pasmado plantado en el mismo lugar sin atreverse a mover, si Hermione iba a terminar con el significaba que ya sabía todo lo de Luna.

-No te preocupes Ron, Hermione lo entiende perfectamente- escuchó que Luna le decía a su lado.

-Maldito Snape…

* * *

><p>-Granger… Granger despierte- dijo Snape mientras movía a Hermione suavemente, tenía que despertarla el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza había sido muy fuerte.<p>

En cuanto había llegado a la enfermería Poppy había salido corriendo por una poción para despertarla, pero se habían terminado así que había tenido que ir a su oficina por una, le había dicho que se quedara con ella por si despertaba, solo esperaba que no se tardara mucho porque si no Granger podía sufrir daños graves.

Observo como Hermione comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Hermione confundida.

-¿Cómo se siente Granger?-preguntó ignorándola mientras le tocaba la frente por inercia.

-Me duele mucho mi cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

-Se cayó en medio del comedor y se pegó en la cabeza provocándose el desmayo-dijo secamente- ¿No cree que se le está haciendo costumbre esto de los accidentes?

-No, es que se me estaba haciendo tarde y no quería ir a clases sin desayunar- aclaró mirándolo a los ojos-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?

-El suficiente para que Weasley la besara hasta el cansancio-dijo celoso mirando sus labios rojos.

-¿¡Que, como que me beso… porque!- preguntó alarmada incorporándose rápidamente en la cama de la enfermeria quedando a un palmo de la cara de Snape.

-No lo sé, "intentaba" darle respiración de boca a boca, pero solo parecía que se la quería tragar- contestó sin despejar la vista.

-Ahh- suspiro aliviada- por un momento pensé que Ron se había vuelto loco.

-¿Ah ósea que la idea no le desagrada?- preguntó celoso viéndola a los ojos.

-Bueno no es no me moleste, es solo que fue mi novio y como quiera me gustaban sus besos- repuso alegre.

-¿Mas que los míos?- pregunto enojado.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron sin respiración, "_¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios dije eso, estoy loco acaso? _Había hablado sin antes pensar, solo se dejó llevar por el hecho de saber que besarse con ese patán para ella era algo satisfactorio. Hermione lo miro incomoda hasta que por fin se atrevió a contestar.

-Usted es el único que me hace suspirar señor- dijo en un susurro- ¿Con eso contesto a su pregunta?

-No- contestó tomándola de la barbilla acercando su boca a la suya. En el momento justo que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, preguntó.

-Demuéstreme que disfruta más conmigo que con otra persona, señorita Granger- dijo mientras veía como Granger mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando por ser besada, pero Snape tenía otra cosa en mente.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su profesor mientras él la sostenía de la cintura y se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-Demuéstreme todas las ganas que tiene de mi- pidió con voz ronca- béseme.

Hermione venció la distancia entre sus labios, era un beso tierno que poco a poco se fue trasformando en uno cargado de pasión. Snape mordió uno de sus labios sensualmente mientras pedía paso con su lengua para poder pasar y adentrarse en su boca, Hermione se lo concedió lanzando un gemido al aire al sentir su lengua enredarse con la suya de la manera más sensual que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Snape harto de solo tocar su cintura la cargo agarrándola de su increíble trasero y azotándola gentilmente contra la pared más cercana. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas con dirección al norte. Hermione rompió el beso lanzando un suspiro al aire enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Snape, al instante pudo sentir como un bulto se comenzaba a formar y se frotaba contra su parte más íntima.

-¡Profesor…!- jadeo excitada sintiendo un océano correr por sus venas.

-Granger…Granger…-suspiraba Snape mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. Un gemido al sentir como Hermione se comenzaba a mover, salió de su boca sin poderlo evitar-No haga eso… si no quiere atenerse a las consecuencias.

-¿Quién dice que no quiero descubrirlas?- contestó cegada por el deseo.

-Está jugando con fuego- dijo comenzando un recorrido por su entrepierna.

Justo en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar como la puerta era abierta por alguien desde afuera. En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos Hermione preocupada y Snape harto de que los interrumpirán. Rápidamente Severus regreso a la cama a Hermione mientras arreglaban sus ropas.

-¡Ah¡ señorita Granger menos mal que despertó, estábamos muy preocupados, en especial su profesor aquí presente- escucharon como Madame Pompfrey decía mientras caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban sin notar nada extraño en sus actitudes.

Hermione volteo a ver a su profesor preguntando con la mirada si era cierto, lo único que encontró fue frialdad y tal vez, solo tal vez un haz de preocupación. Contenta con el resultado dijo.

-Me cuido muy bien cuando desperté, gracias profesor.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada señorita Granger- dijo seriamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la enfermera- Poppy me tengo que retirar, mis clases están por comenzar, con permiso.

Hermione siguió el recorrido de su maestro hasta la salida, podía notar como tenía dificultades para caminar correctamente, lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

* * *

><p>-¡Maldita sea!- entro gritando Snape a su oficina.<p>

Lo primero que tenía pensado era llegar y darse una ducha de agua helada _"no es normal que una jovencita cause esas sensaciones en el cuerpo de un hombre maduro como yo"_ pero estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer que de su varita saliera un chorro de agua fría y lo empapara por completo.

Se recargo en la pared para tranquilizar su respiración, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado a eso extremos con Granger, de no haber sido por Poppy ahorita mismo estaría cometiendo el error más grande de su vida _"si claro...error… a quien quiero engañar" _fue la manera en la que Granger lo miraba lo que lo había trastornado, nunca antes ninguna mujer lo había visto con tanto respeto y deseo a la vez, se sentía abrumado. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos solo para toparse con la imagen de una asombrada Elisabeth del otro lado de su escritorio.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó una preocupada y asustada Elisabeth.

-Me sentiría mejor si me dejaras solo- respondió caminando hacia la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio y sentándose en ella sin importarle mojarla toda.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿estas así por algo que ocurrió con aquella mujer cierto?- preguntó suspicaz.

-¿Mujer? Es solo una niña inmadura- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Jaaa caíste, sabes perfecto de quien estoy hablando ¿no es así?- dijo alegre mientras lo señalaba con un dedo- tienes razón no es una mujer, pero tampoco es una niña, yo diría más bien una jovencita convirtiéndose en toda una mujer ¿Ya me vas a decir cómo se llama y que fue lo que ocurrió?

Snape harto se froto el puente de la nariz, sabía que si no se lo decía ella iba terminar averiguándolo, aparte necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro _"vaya sobrelleve mis años de espía yo solo y con esto no puedo"_

_-_Se llama Hermione Granger y estuve a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con esa alumna- dijo secamente.

-Oh! Ahora entendiendo por que tus ganas tan repentinas de darte una buena refrescada- repuso mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa? Se supone que deberías de estar alarmada y reclamándome por ser un maldito pervertido.

-No eres un pervertido, si solo quisieras acostarte con ella lo serias, pero veo la manera en la que la miras y hablas de ella-contesto secándose las lágrimas- sin duda se ha ganado un lugar en tu corazón.

-Pues eso se acabó, Granger es mi alumna y yo su profesor, por lo cual cualquier relación extra escolar sería totalmente absurda- sentencio dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, para cambiarse y comenzar sus clases- Que tengas buen día Elisabeth.

-igualmente Severus- se despidió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando escucho unas voces cerca de ella<p>

-Está bien pueden pasar pero solo por unos minutos, Hermione necesita descansar- dijo Madame Pompfrey mientras dejaba pasar a unos preocupados Ron y Harry.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron ambos corriendo a donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Hola- contesto alegre.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Ron- te diste un buen golpe estábamos todos muy asustados.

-Bien gracias, me duele un poco mi cabeza pero gracias a la poción que me dio Madame Pompfrey ha disminuido considerablemente- dijo frotándose la cabeza- por cierto Ron, tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

-Lo sé, podrás perdonarme- repuso mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Oh pues que mejor momento para que hablen que ahorita!- dijo Harry tratando de evitar que se pelearan enfrente de el-Voy a distraer a Madame Pompfrey, mientras ustedes charlen tranquilos.

-¡Madame Pompfrey!- grito Harry a todo pulmón mientras corría a su oficina del otro lado de la enfermería.

-Y bien… ¿Vas a darme una buena explicación para lo que hiciste?- preguntó Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Hermione, sé que durante todo este tiempo me he comportado como un patán, y sé que no tengo justificación para lo que hice, pero sinceramente te quiero Hermione, te quiero como una hermana, y créeme que me duele que las cosas hayan terminado así.

-No te ha de doler tanto como que me engañaste en vez de haber platicado conmigo antes-dijo molesta.

-Soy un ser humano y he cometido muchos errores, pero creo que el haberme enamorado de Luna no fue en lo absoluto un error- comentó orgulloso.

-No yo tampoco creo que haya sido un error, sino todo lo contrario te ha hecho madurar- agregó convencida- pero no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada Ron y por la persona que supuestamente me quería.

-No digas que te quería, te sigo queriendo igual Hermione, es solo que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba-dijo tristemente-de hecho creo que nunca funcionó, y lo siento si te sentiste traicionada esa nunca fue mi intención.

-Lo se Ron, pero espero que entiendas que las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales.

-¡No!-gritó alarmado mientras la tomaba de las manos- por favor que esto no haga que nuestra amistad cambie.

-Mmm… lo pensare-dijo soltándose lentamente-ahora me podrías hacer el favor de pasarme ese libro.

-¿Cuál este?

-Si el grueso de encima.

Ron se lo entregó con esfuerzo ya que era muy pesado, en cuanto Hermione lo tuvo en sus manos lo levanto en el aire y lo dejo caer en la cabeza de Ron.

-AUUUUCH!-gritó adolorido- ¿¡Hermione estás loca, acaso quieres matarme!

-No, Luna me mataría, solo quería sentir que estábamos un poco a mano.

-ja,ja, que chistosa eres- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Hermione se rio como hace mucho no lo hacía, sentía que por fin su relación con Ron iba a regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?-preguntó Ron esperanzado.

-Solo un poco- dijo Hermione sonriente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué el murciélago grasiento sabía que me ibas a cortar?-preguntó separándose molesto.

Hermione con el simple nombramiento de su profesor se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

-Ah…mmm…pues veras, lo que paso fue…que…digamos que leyó una carta que tenía pensado darte, donde te decía que Luna ya me había contado todo y que nuestra relación debía de terminar… y por azares del destino Snape la leyó- contestó incomoda.

-¿Y porque la leyó?

-Ron eso no importa, ¿podemos dejar el tema de Snape?- preguntó tajante.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que el maldito no tome esto como un insulto más en su repertorio para cuando estemos en clases-dijo imaginándose las mil y un maneras en que su profesor lo molestaría.

-El jamás haría algo así…creo. Bueno cambiando de tema ¿me perdí de algo hoy en el desayuno?

-Mmm… no mucho Seamus volvió a intentar convertir el agua en whiskey de fuego e hizo que su vaso explotara otra vez, Ginny y Parkinson se pelearon de nuevo en medio del comedor, no entiendo como mi hermana soporta a esa mujer…

-Ron...- dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que odias que hable mal de Parkinson pero es inevitable es tan…- iba a comenzar a insultarla pero al ver la cara de Hermione decidió que por el momento no iba a comenzar otra discusión- como sea, como puedes ver no te perdiste de mucho, Oh no espera, ahora que recuerdo Dumbledore anuncio que el baile de noche de brujas se celebrara el próximo viernes y también presento a nuestra nueva maestra de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, es una tal Elisabeth Gray.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione histérica.

-Si lo sé, un baile casi a principio de curso, pero bueno es Dumbledore solo Merlin sabe lo que ronda en su cabeza- dijo Ron quitándole importancia.

-No no no, yo me refiero al nombramiento de esa mujer como nueva docente, ¿acaso Dumbledore se volvió loco?

-Wow, no sabía que el que hubiera nuevos maestro te molestara tanto ¿acaso conoces a la nueva maestra?-preguntó Ron curioso.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no- contesto rápidamente- es solo que ¿Qué pasara con Hagrid?

-No te preocupes también impartirá clases solo que no tan seguido como antes.

-¿Te ocurre algo Hermione?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

Hermione volteó con una sonrisa en la boca, se alegraba de que su relación con Ron hubiera mejorado.

-No, no te preocupes-contestó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Señor Potter ya le dije 50 veces que no tiene nada ahora hágame el favor de retirarse de mi enfermería en este momento!-gritó Madame Pompfrey.

-Está bien, pero si me desmayo a media clase será solo su culpa-decía Harry mientras salía del despacho enojado.

-Harry, Ron, lo mejor sería que se retiraran, lo más seguro es que Madame Pompfrey me deje salir en unos momentos ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo Hermione para evitar un problema con la enfermera.

-De acuerdo, te vemos en clases, adiós- se despidieron Harry y Ron, pero justo cuando estaban por salir Harry dijo- Ah, casi lo olvidaba, el baile de noche de brujas es este viernes, ya que Ginny obviamente va a ir con Pansy no le puedo pedir que valla conmigo se ofendería mucho, así que ya que ahora que tu cortaste con Ron, me preguntaba si podíamos ir juntos al baile obvio como amigos…piénsalo-terminó siendo arrastrado por Ron hacia la salida.

Hermione bufo fastidiada, odiaba los fiestas casi tanto como adivinación _"no definitivamente odio más los bailes, por lo menos en clase de adivinación aprendo algo"_ todo eso le causaba nauseas, en cuarto cuando se atrevió a ir con Krum como pareja se arrepintió durante una semana, aparte de que las cosas no habían salido nada bien en especial por Ron, el cuchicheo de todas las mujeres víboras la habían puesto de malas. Se quedó pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho, no es que no quisiera hacerle ese favor a Harry la cuestión era que la gente iba a hablar, aparte de que si Draco se enteraba de que ella le había dicho que sí, seguro le iba a armar un escándalo por haber aceptado ir con su hombre, ella quería ir sola de eso estaba bien segura, no quería a un tipo detrás de ella toda la noche y menos con malas intenciones de por medio, de repente en su mente se formó la imagen de ella y su profesor llegando al gran comedor como pareja. El simple pensamiento la sorprendió tanto que decidió pedirle a la enfermera que mejor la dejara salir.

* * *

><p>-¡Harry!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.<p>

Harry volteo por instinto asustado, tantos años teniendo que vivir bajo alerta permanente lo habían vuelto mas paranoico, inmediatamente se arrepintió, Colin Creevey venia corriendo hacia el apresuradamente.

-Harry, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo jadeante llegando a donde Harry se encontraba- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Colin, gracias- dijo dando instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, la verdad es que el chico y su cámara fotográfica le ponían los nervios de puntas.

-Sabes me estaba preguntando ¿si vas a ir al baile?- preguntó Colin dando un paso al frente.

-No lo sé, probablemente si- respondió Harry dando otro paso hacia atrás chocando con la pared.

-¿Y… vas a ir con alguien?-dijo con voz ronca mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared- Porque pensé que ahora que habías cortado con Ginny estarías disponible.

-Sí, voy a ir con alguien Colin, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a clases-repuso comenzando a enfadarse.

-No espera,¿ no crees que sería mejor si vas al baile conmigo?- pregunto mientras dibujaba círculos en pecho de Harry.

-No, no lo creo Colin te eh dicho mil veces que yo no soy gay-dijo quitando de un manotazo la mano del chico.

-A mí no me engañas Potter, ¿acaso crees que no he visto la manera en que miras Malfoy?-comentó furioso por las respuestas y reacciones de Harry.

-Eso es algo que no te importa-contestó sin inmutarse.

-Oh claro que me importa, no creo que haya sido casualidad que justo cuando terminas tu relación con Ginny ella declara su homosexualidad y al siguiente curso tu relación con Malfoy se vuelve amistosa de la noche a la mañana- le reclamó con su cara a unos centímetros de la de Harry- Yo pienso que todo fue un plan de ustedes dos para ocultar sus verdaderas preferencias.

-Wow Colin, eres todo un detective-dijo con sarcasmo- Piensa lo que quieras, ahora por favor deja me ir.

Pero en vez de dejarlo ir término con la distancia que separaban sus bocas, besando a Harry salvajemente. Harry se quedó pasmado intentando huir pero lo único que logro fue chocar aún más con la pared haciendo que Colin estuviera prácticamente sobre él, trato por todos los medio de quitárselo de encima, pero tenía que admitir que besaba bastante bien, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se dejó llevar.

-¡POTTER, CREEVEY!-gritó Draco a punto de tirar a Colin por la ventana del castillo-¿se puede saber qué demonios hacen?

Justo en el momento que Colin se hacía para atrás para ver quién era el que había gritando, Harry lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo tan fuerte que callo de sentón en el piso.

-Auch, ¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Colin ofendido mientras se sobaba el trasero.

-CALLATE-gritaron al unísono Harry y Draco.

-Tú también cállate Potter, acabas de hacer que tu casa pierda 30 puntos por tu exhibicionismo y tu Creevey perdiste 50 por lo mismo y porque no sabes respetar- y sin más decidió largarse de ahí antes de asesinar a ambos.

-No, espera Draco…-dijo Harry tratando de hacer que se detuviera.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Draco, de ahora en adelante no habrá más Harry ni Draco-grito enojado.

-¿Pero porque estas tan molesto?- pregunto Harry sin comprender su enojo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Y sin más Draco dio la vuelta por el pasillo desapareciendo de su vista.

-Lo siento mucho Ha…

-¡Que te calles!- grito Harry mirándolo con ira- No quiero volverte a ver Colin, hazme el favor de evitarme desfigurar tu bella cara, me tienes harto- aclaró yéndose lo más rápido de ahí.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en su habitación debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a su castigo con Snape, después de lo ocurrido en la enfermería no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el día, gracias al cielo ese día no les había tocado clases de pociones, pero por alguna u otra razón sentía que su profesor se estaba ocultando de ella <em>"no él no se oculta, simplemente me ignora"<em>.

Sabía que si no se presentaba a la hora indicada iba a haber problemas, pero no sabía si iban a ser peores que lo que pudiera ocurrir si se decidía a asistir sin más. Consciente de que no podía dejar de asistir a sus clases y a los castigos, se puso los zapatos y salió con dirección a las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya decidiste que es lo que va a hacer?- pregunto Elisabeth sentada en el escritorio de Snape mientras balanceaba sus piernas con un pedazo de manzana en la boca.<p>

-¿Podrías bajarte de mi escritorio y dejar de hablar con la boca llena?- pregunto Snape molesto. Se encontraba en su escritorio redactando las clases de mañana, no sabía si Granger iba a tener las agallas de asistir a su castigo, no estaba muy seguro de que quisiera que las tuviera.

-No y déjame pensarlo…no ¿puedes contestar a mi pregunta?

-¿Qué voy a hacer de qué? Si te refieres a lo de Granger no hay nada que hacer, fue un desliz que no volverá a ocurrir- contesto tratando de evitar el tema.

-¡¿Un desliz? Yo puedo tener un desliz, una persona normal puede tener un desliz, pero tú el señor-todo-lo-tengo-bajo-control-Snape jamás tiene un desliz-dijo divertida.

-Aunque no lo creas no soy perfecto ¿okey?

-Severus, tu y yo sabemos que no fue un desliz, la quieres de una manera que ni tú mismo entiendes por eso te da tanta miedo esta situación, no comprendes como puedes estar teniendo esas clases de alteraciones a tu edad y precisamente por ella- repuso seria- Y sabes que no me nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que te dieras la oportunidad de amar otra vez.

-Elisabeth…-se tallo los ojos con fastidio mientras se reclinaba en la silla- entiende que esto no puede ocurrir, es algo incorrecto desde el lado que lo veas, no importa si yo estoy completamente idiotizado por Granger o es al revés, no puedes pasar nada- aclaró fastidiado.

-Claro, ¿porque no hacer como que nada paso verdad?-preguntó decepcionada.

-Exacto-dijo contento-No pasó nada.

Elisabeth suspiro resignada, ese hombre era más terco que nada, solo esperaba que su terquedad no hiciera que cometiera los mismo errores que alguna vez cometió por amor.

-Entiendo, tal vez para ti no significo nada, pero por lo que me contaste una mujer no hace lo que ella hizo al menos de que este enamorada o sea una total cualquiera-dijo mientras se baja del escritorio y se dirigía a la salida-¿y creo que ella no es de esas mujeres cierto Severus?

-No, no lo es.

En el momento el que abrió la puerta se topó con Hermione quien estaba con la mano alzada apunto de tocar lo puerta, miro a Elisabeth con una mezcla de confusión que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en enojo.

-Se encuentra en profesor Snape-pregunto respetuosamente.

Elisabeth la observo detalladamente, inmediatamente comprendió porque Severus se estaba enamorando, independientemente de que era muy hermosa tenía ese brillo en la mirada de inteligencia que ella conocía tan bien por Severus, por lo que podía ver se trataba de una persona muy inteligente y si no se equivocaba un rata de biblioteca igual que su amigo, pero a diferencia de Severus también reflejaba alegría, no es que el fuera un desdichado pero era más serio, podría jurar que ella era un poco más distraída.

-Adelante señorita Granger-dijo Snape parado en la puerta observando como ambas se analizaban con la mirada-Elisabeth creo que ya te ibas ¿no es así?

Elisabeth lo observo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro, buenas noches.

Hermione se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que la tal "_Elisabeth"_ se fuera.

-Le dije que pasara Granger-dijo Snape sacándola de su trance.

-Lo siento-contesto mientras pasaba y se sentaba frente al escritorio.

Snape cerró la puerta mientras aspiraba la estela de perfume que había dejado Hermione al pasar, sabía que iba ser una noche complicada. Se dirigió a su escritorio para comenzar con el castigo.

-De acuerdo, creo que su castigo consistía en ordenar los trabajos ¿no?

-Así es pero el castigo pasado me indicó que limpiara los tubos de ensayos.

-Si bueno no quiero que se vuelva a cortar, necesito su ayuda con una pociones ¿me podrá ayudar?-pregunto serio.

-Por supuesto-contesto rápidamente emocionada.

-De acuerdo, entonces sígame-ordeno levantándose de la silla.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, no sabían cómo actuar después de lo sucedido, pero después de que Snape le indicaba en que iba a consistir su castigo, Hermione se relajó totalmente emocionada por trabajar por primera vez con su maestro.

.

.

.

.

..

.

dejen reviews... :D


	10. Acercamientos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

Antes que nada ¡PERDÓN! Sé que me he tardado un siglo en subir este capítulo pero digamos que tuve un colapso sentimental-imaginativo que sumado al hecho de que estuve en exámenes me estaban volviendo loca XD

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, las cosas entre Hermione y Snape se están agilizando un poco más… bueno yo diría que bastantes. Harry está intentando progresar con Draco y… tal vez para el próximo capítulo tengamos la presencia de nuestro adorado Lucius, oh si….jajajaja.

Ah... y muchisisisisisimas gracias por lo reviews!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>─Bien lo primero que debe saber, es que la medidas de precaución no son las mismas que en el salón de clases, así que por lo que más quiera escuche con atención todas las indicaciones que le voy a dar─ dijo Snape caminando en dirección a la mesa de trabajo.<p>

─De acuerdo─ contesto Hermione obediente.

Snape comenzó a sacar todos los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para preparar la poción correspondiente, Pompy le había encargado preparar una dotación de pociones antigripales para las fechas navideñas.

─Primero quítese el suéter─ ordenó Snape sin mirarla.

A Hermione automáticamente se le subieron los colores al rostro, ella no se iba a quitar ninguna prenda por nada del mundo y menos estando los dos solos.

─Gracias, pero creo que me lo dejare puesto─ dijo tímidamente.

Snape alzo la vista y la miro fijamente, se dio cuenta de la turbación en la que se encontraba Granger.

─Como quiera, pero si se desmaya la dejare tirada en el piso─ dijo despojándose de su capa quedándose solo con una camisa negra.

Hermione se quedó embobada viendo la manera en la que Snape se deshacía de su inseparable capa.

─Ahora, tiene que saber que los materiales con los que trabajo a veces son muy peligrosos por lo que se tiene que manejar con la precaución adecuada, pero hoy solo vamos a preparar poción para el resfriado, ¿entendió? ─ pregunto Snape arremangándose la camisa mientras veía fijamente a Hermione.

─ ¿Si solo vamos a preparar eso, para que me dice que trabaja con ingredientes peligrosos? ─pregunto viendo los ingredientes a utilizar.

─Porque de ahora en adelante usted me ayudara con las pociones que tenga que hacer, una ayuda no me vendría mal─ respondió secamente.

─ ¿Y qué tipo de pociones vamos a preparar? ─pregunto entusiasmada.

─Granger no estamos en el salón de clases, deje de hacer preguntas sin sentido─ dijo molesto empezando a cortar la raíz de jengibre-ahora hágame el favor de callarse y comience a pulverizar los ojos de escarabajo.

─Que genio…─ murmuro Hermione dirigiéndose a la mesa de trabajo.

─No soy sordo Granger─ dijo Snape sin mirarla.

* * *

><p>Llevaban una hora trabajando en total silencio, los vapores de las pociones al hervir estaban provocando que el ambiente se sintiera denso y pesado, Hermione estaba prácticamente cocinándose, sentía el sudor por todo su cuerpo, pero no iba darle la satisfacción a Snape de quitarse el suéter <em>"prefiero morir calcinada a escuchar sus comentarios otra vez". <em>Volteo a ver a su profesor discretamente, estaba concentrado leyendo un libro sobre pociones mientras esperaba a que la poción terminara de coserse, se había agarrado el cabello en una cola de caballo algunos mechones se escapaban de la liga y caían despreocupadamente a cada lado de su cara, Hermione pensaba que ese peinado le daba un aspecto de chico malo.

Molesta consigo misma por pensar de esa manera, se resignó a que si no se quitaba el suéter Snape iba a tener razón y se iba a desmayar. Deja el cuchillo en la mesa y se pasó el suéter por la cabeza, cuando por fin pudo liberarse de esa odiosa cosa no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio mientras se echaba aire con las manos para calmar un poco el calor que recorría su cuerpo.

Snape al escuchar como suspiraba alzo la vista para contemplar como la camisa se pegaba a sus pechos haciendo que su sujetador se transparentara por completo "_rojo…no podía ser otro color…" _

─Veo que por fin ha dejado la vergüenza atrás─ dijo sobresaltando a Hermione.

─ ¿Cuál vergüenza? Es solo que cuando llegue tenía mucho frio, no sé cómo puede vivir en este lugar, parece un congelador─ dijo sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo.

─Claro…y yo nací ayer─ repuso volviendo a su lectura.

─La verdad es que últimamente eso parece…─ dijo sabiendo que ese comentario podría provocar un enfado en Snape.

─ ¿Quiere que su castigo sea peor, verdad? ─ pregunto cerrando el libro y colocándolo en la mesa.

Estaba preparado para pelear, ansiaba volver a pelear con esa mujer, los eventos recientes con Granger lo tenían muy confundido, sentía que si no comenzaban una pelea lo antes posible su relación se iba a convertir en una totalmente diferente digamos más…sentimental _"Merlín me libre"_

─ ¿Peor?, no creo que haya algo peor que estarlo soportando durante 3 horas seguidas─ respondió mientras regresaba a su tarea con el cuchillo.

Snape tenía la respuesta correcta para Granger "_eso no decía en la enfermería"_ pero sabía que eso era arrojarle leña al fuego, esta consiente de que si tocaban ese tema ambos quedarían en desventaja y lo que en eso momentos quería era pelear a muerte.

─Si mi presencia le moleta Granger eso es algo que a mí me tiene sin cuidado, debería de agradecer que no me vomito cada que veo su horrible cara─ respondió.

Hermione paro con lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verlo con cara de "_enloqueció por completo"._

─Definitivamente está perdiendo su toque, su insulto fue lo más infantil que ha dicho en toda la noche─ dijo divertida.

Snape palideció al instante, nunca nadie le había contestado de esa manera _"Bueno he hecho muchas cosas con ella que nunca antes había hecho"_. Furioso se acercó rápidamente a Granger poniendo sus manos en la mesa a cada lado de su cuerpo y acercándose lo más posible a su cara solo para intimidarla.

─ ¿Se cree muy chistosita no es así? ─ susurro amenazante.

─No, no me creo… lo soy─ dijo desafiante.

El aroma a cereza que desprendían los labios de Hermione lo estaba enloqueciendo.

─ ¿Ahora tiene dotes de comediante?-pregunto amenazante─ porque déjeme decirle que lo único que da gracia es su patética manera de defenderse.

Hermione se sonrojo rápidamente, lo odiaba en verdad lo odiaba, cada que estaba por ganar una discusión el muy bastardo tenía una frase para arruinarlo todo.

─ Entonces espero que se esté divirtiendo─ dijo sonando despreocupada aunque por dentro los nervios la estuvieran matando.

─Más vale que valla moderando su prepotencia Granger…porque ya me estoy hartando─ advirtió sin despejar la vista del escote de su alumna, podía ver como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello hasta perderse en sus pechos. En ese momento lo único que quería era acompañar a esa gota traviesa hasta su destino.

─O si no ¿qué? ─ preguntó sintiéndose excitada por la cercanía de su profesor.

Snape no soporto más y acorto la distancia entre sus labios. Se había dado por vencido estaba completamente convencido que no iba a buscarle una explicación a su repentina atracción hacia Granger. Rompió el beso solo para decir.

─O si no, esto va a parecerle un juego de niños─ respondió refiriéndose al beso.

─Entonces voy a agregar que es usted un bastardo grasiento sin una pizca de felicidad─ dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

─Usted se lo busco─ dijo Snape apagando con su varita todos los calderos y desapareciendo del laboratorio con dirección a su dormitorio.

─ Draco…─ dijo Harry trataba de captar la atención de Malfoy. Había esperado a que el entrenamiento de los Slytherins terminara para poder hablar con él acerca de la modificación en los horarios.

Draco caminaba con dirección a los vestidores sin hacerle caso a Harry, estaba muy molesto por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde con el idiota de Creevey, sabía que no tenía razones para enojarse y mucho menos motivos para reclamarle a Harry pero el simple hecho de que no hiciera nada por impedir ser besado le cabreaba demasiado.

─Draco…─continuo llamándolo mientras lo seguía hasta los vestidores. El hecho de estar siendo ignorado comenzaba a molestar, pero en el momento en que Draco acelero el paso entrando a las duchas y azotándole la puerta en la cara hizo que su paciencia desapareciera.

─ ¡Maldita sea Malfoy, abre la maldita puerta! ─ gritó aporreándola fuertemente.

─ ¡Lárgate de aquí Potter si no quieres que te hechice el culo! ─contesto molesto mientras se despojaba de sus prendas y lanzándolas fuera de la ducha.

─Malfoy esto es serio, vengo para hablar de los horarios de entrenamientos─ dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

─Pues háblalo con otro miembro del equipo, yo estoy muy ocupado en este momento ¿no lo ves? ─ repuso abriendo el grifo de la ducha.

─si puedo ver que estas en una reunión con el ministro de magia─ contesto sarcásticamente-no puedo hablar con otro miembro porque tú eres el capitán, y solo a ti te puedo dar los nuevos horarios.

Draco abrió bruscamente la puerta y asomo solo su cabeza, inmediatamente pudo observar como los colores en la cara de Harry subían inmediatamente.

─Dame eso…─dijo arrebatándole las hojas─ ahora largo, tu maldito olor a escoria hace que me den ganas de vomitar.

Y así volvió de regreso a la ducha azotando la puerta, o al menos eso intentaba porque un zapato impidió que la puerta se cerrara, observo como la mano de Harry la tomaba del borde y comenzaba a abrirla lentamente.

─Me molesta la manera en que tratas a las personas─ comenzó diciendo con voz seria- el hecho de que no te guste que yo infrinja las normas no te da derecho a enojarte de la manera en que lo haces.

─ ¡Potter, eres un maldito degenerado, no me interesa si no te gusta mi forma de ser, quiero que te largues en este momento! ─ grito histérico tapándose con lo primero que vio…. Una botella de shampoo.

Harry dio un paso al frente cegado por el enojo, estaba harto de que Malfoy decidiera cuando y como se iba a desarrollar su tregua.

─ Primero contéstame esto, ¿Por qué te molesto que Colin me estuviera besando? ─ pregunto fríamente.

Draco boqueo un par de veces confundido por la pregunta, sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta "_porque no soporto el hecho de que te entregues a alguien más que no sea yo"_.

─Por mi puedes besarte con quien se te de la ganas Potter, lo que me molesta es que lo hagas en un lugar público y andes de exhibicionista─ contesto retrocediendo contra la pared.

─ ¿O tal vez es porque estas celoso? ─ dijo acorralándolo contra la pared.

Draco comenzó a hiperventilar, el tener a Harry tan cerca lo comenzaba a marear, tratando de tranquilizarse y retomar las riendas de la situación, con una mano lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo lejos de él.

─Quisieras… Y deja de jugar al cazador, no va contigo─ repuso arrogantemente.

─ ¿Por qué, te pone nervioso? ─ pregunto volviéndose a acercar con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación de Snape, observaba como él estaba recargado en la puerta tratando de normalizar su respiración.<p>

Después de que había aparecido en la habitación habían comenzado a besarse desesperadamente intentando despojarse de las prendas del otro, pero sin ningún gran avance. Hermione harta de solo chocar con las manos de su profesor decidió empujarlo contra la puerta para tener el control de la situación.

─ ¿Qué cree que está haciendo señorita Granger? ─ dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sabía que las intenciones de Hermione eran tomar el control de la situación, pero estaba muy equivocada "_no voy a permitirlo ya que por fin la tengo"_ no sabía desde cuando esa era su meta.

─Tratando de poner un poco de orden señor─ dijo acercándose lentamente.

─Quiero que queden unas cuantas cosas claras─ repuso abriendo rápidamente los ojos y tomándola de la brazos para ser el quien la tuviera acorralada ─el que lleva el mando aquí soy yo.

Mientras iba hablando su mirada se mantenía fija en sus ojos pero no sus manos, primero comenzó por subirlas por sus muslos lentamente casi como si no se movieran, cuando estaba a solo centímetros de llegar al centro emprendió un viaje vuelta abajo.

─ ¿Soy claro? ─ susurro molesto.

─sss..si señor─ contesto Hermione entre excitada y asustada.

Snape comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, quería que las cosas fueran lentas no quería apresurarlas, tenía que disfrutar al máximo el gran regalo que Merlín le estaba poniendo enfrente.

Aunque la tarea se comenzó a complicar cuando Hermione harta de solo sentir sus labios en el cuello y sus manos en sus piernas decidió que era hora de agilizar las cosas.

─Señor…─ llamo entre suspiros.

─mmjm…─ contesto demasiado ocupado como para despejar su boca de aquel delicioso manjar.

─ ¿no cree que deberíamos…no sé, acelerar las cosas? ─ sugirió mientras comenzaba a frotar su cadera con la de su profesor.

Snape se despejo de su cuello no sin antes succionarlo sensualmente y observando la marca que seguramente le duraría algunos días.

─ ¿Usted quiere acelerar las cosas? ─ pregunto subiendo su falda hasta colocar sus manos en su trasero ─si eso es lo que usted desea tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

─creo que puedo atenerme a ellas profesor, no se preocupe─ contesto tímidamente.

─ ¿usted cree? ─ cuestiono sin darle oportunidad a que respondiera ya que en ese preciso momento tomo sus bragas rasgándolas fuertemente y tirándolas en algún lugar de la habitación-porque yo más bien creo que va a encontrarse con algunas dificultades señorita Granger.

La tomo por el trasero haciendo que saltara y enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, una extraña sensación de deja vú lo invadió.

Camino rápidamente hasta su tocador mientras la besaba desesperadamente, Hermione se sentía en el paraíso sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y la sensación de miedo y excitación la tenían vuelta loca, en algún momento de la noche pensó en salir corriendo de allí pero siempre había algo por lo que valía la pena quedarse sin olvidar la manera en la que Snape la trataba, ese juego de te quiero pero a la vez te odio que aunque le costara aceptarlo le gustaba, hacia que la situación se tornara todavía más excitante. Snape con un manotazo tiro todo lo que se encontraba encima para después dejar a Hermione sentada con él entre sus piernas.

Observo como el pecho de su alumna subía y bajaba rápidamente, y el recuerdo de aquella gota volvió con fuerza, decidió a encontrar a aquella intrusa fue desabotonando de arriba hacia abajo la blusa de Hermione, observo fascinado como el sujetador marcaba a la perfección la excitación que comenzaba a producirse en sus pezones.

─Granger…─la llamó sin despegar la vista.

─ ¿si profesor? ─ respondió asombrada por el poder que un par de senos tenían en Snape.

─quítese el sujetador─ ordeno, tenía que ver la manera en la que Hermione perdía el control solo pensando en él.

Hermione trago saliva y llevo sus manos al broche que sujetaba los extremos del sujetador, el juego que Snape comenzaba a jugar le estaba comenzando a gustar, porque ella sabía que era lo que él quería, él quería que ella recreara las noches en su habitación cuando ella se ponía a pensar en el e inevitablemente terminaba susurrando su nombre, porque si Hermione Jane Granger se masturbaba por las noches pensando en su maestro, lo había hecho solo dos veces pero solo eso había hecho falta para desearle aún más _"¿cómo llegue a esos extremos?" _ni ella lo sabía simplemente una noche su mente comenzó a divagar y cuando se dio cuenta sus manos se encontraba dentro de sus bragas, lo que si sabía es que ni siquiera ella misma había aceptado el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo siempre había tenido la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero ahora Snape también lo sabía, como y porque quien sabe, pero lo sabía, por lo tanto tenía que aceptar la realidad.

* * *

><p>Se aceptan tomatazos jajaja<p>

Dejen reviews! :D


	11. Sintiendo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R

Disfrútenlo! :D :D yo si lo hice jajajajaja.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

><p>Hermione deslizo por sus finos brazos el sujetador dejando al descubierto sus pechos, sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente al notar la mirada cargada de deseo de su profesor.<p>

—Continua— dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Me refiero a que haga todo lo que hace cuando yo no la veo— respondió con voz ronca.

No tenía sentido que estuviera dándole más vueltas a la conversación sabía lo que Snape le estaba pidiendo y no es que ella no quisiera hacerlo, era solo que sentía vergüenza al mostrarle lo que pensaba y hacia cuando nadie la observaba _" ¿A caso no soy Gryffindor?" _.

En el momento en el que cayó en cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una cobarde decidió dejar toda la pena y el pudor atrás.

—Usted lo pidió profesor…—susurró lentamente recargándose en la pared detrás del tocador.

Cerro sus ojos imaginándose que estaba sola, comenzó por acariciarse por debajo de sus pechos trazando finas líneas de un lado a otro, sentía miles de finas ajugas clavadas en su estómago, el hecho de tener al causante de esas reacciones en frente la ponían demasiado caliente, cuando se hartó de solo sentir eso deslizo una mano por su muslo fingiendo que era la de él y no la suya, subió lentamente su falda dejando al descubierto su sexo, sin previo aviso un dedo se introdujo lentamente sin reparos provocando que un gemido saliera de su garganta con voluntad propia, la mano que se mantenía debajo de su pecho ahora se encontraba pellizcando sensualmente su pezón.

—Ahh…Profesor…mmm— gimió abriendo sus ojos repentinamente.

La imagen que tenía ante ella la dejo sin aliento, la mirada de Snape era la de un maniático hambriento de sexo, sus ojos irradiaban lujuria, respiraba agitadamente provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara sin control. Decidida a no darle tregua se atrevió a subir las cosas a otro nivel.

—Mmm… ¿sabe algo señor? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a frotar si clítoris suavemente—esto es mejor que hacerlo solo pensando en usted…

Snape estaba embelesado con el espectáculo que Granger le estaba proporcionando "_¿Quién lo iba a decir, Granger siendo tan desinhibida en el sexo"._ Quería llegar hasta el final quería que Granger se corriera tan solo con la certeza de saber que él estaba observando como perdía el control por su propia mano "_le estas dando demasiado control…"_.

—Alto…—jadeó Snape.

Hermione no detuvo sus movimientos, estaba demasiado excitada como para detenerse en ese momento, aplico un poco más de presión sintiendo como detrás de sus ojos un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales se comenzaba a formar.

—dije que se detuviera…—No creía ser capaz de soportar seguirla viendo, los jadeos y suspiros que salían de su boca lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de venirse, sintió como una mano detenía sus movimientos y lanzaba la suya lejos de su centro. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, había olvidado enfrente de quien se encontraba solo se había dejado llevar. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la dificultad que tenía para respirar.

Snape acerco lentamente su mano al sexo de Hermione, paso un dedo lentamente recogiendo el elixir de tan bello espécimen, lo llevo a su boca saboreando el increíble sabor. Hermione apenas podía respirar, Snape era demasiado…_" ¡sexual!" _y le encantaba.

—Mmm…, deliciosa—dijo Snape con la voz cargada de pasión.

Bajo lentamente hasta estar arrodillado mirando directamente la entrepierna de Hermione, aspiro fuertemente su aroma mientras comenzaba a masajear lentamente su clítoris, su toque era apenas perceptible, pero para ella era como una descarga de electricidad a la máxima potencia.

—Dígame Granger, ¿le gusta que la toque? —preguntó Snape mirando como lentamente perdía el control.

—Mmm…siii—jadeó recargando su espalda en la pared y comenzando a jugar con sus pezones.

Snape continúo con las caricias, de vez en cuando un dedo travieso se abría paso entre sus pliegues para sentir sus paredes contraerse alrededor de él. Ansioso por probar de nuevo su sabor, acerco su boca para succionar sensualmente su clítoris como si de un dulce se tratara. Los gemidos de Hermione subieron de intensidad con esta acción, estaba completamente excitada, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella teniendo sexo con su profesor de pociones que no era nada más y nada menos que Snape y no menos importante descubrir que el cabronazo era un dios en lo que a sexo se refería.

Continuo con su tarea pero esta vez recorriendo toda su abertura saboreando cada parte de su sexo, sentía que su pantalón iba a estallar en cualquier momento, quería simplemente enterrarse en esa calidez y que lo envolviera hasta perder la cordura, pero primero necesitaba sentir a Granger correrse en su boca.

-Profesor…aahh…Merlin…no aguanto….maaas…—jadeó desesperada. Su estómago comenzó a ondular mientras apretaba fuertemente sus pezones, no sentía dolor, estaba demasiado excitada.

Snape imprimió más velocidad en sus movimientos mientras metía rápidamente dos dedos haciendo que la estimulación fuera casi insoportable. Hermione se vino en un grito mudo abriendo los ojos por completo y enterrando la cabeza de Snape en su centro.

Cuando se separaron Snape la veía con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, tenía que admitir que era el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida, Granger era una mujer creada para eso, para coger hasta el cansancio. Hermione lo veía molesta mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, no le gustaba la manera en la que se hacía dueño de la situación ella también quería tener cierto control sobre él, tenía que admitir que la idea de someter a su temible profesor la encendía demasiado.

De un salto se bajó de tocador comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama haciendo que Snape caminara de espaldas mirando como sus pechos y caderas se movían al caminar.

— ¿No le parece que ya tuvo demasiado control por el día de hoy? —preguntó deteniéndose justo antes de que él cayera sentado en la cama, comenzó por desabotonar lentamente su camisa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo por si no se ha dado cuenta aun—contestó divertido por la situación, ver a Granger intentando tomar las riendas de la situación le causaba mucha gracia.

—Pues va a tener que aprender a ceder un poco señor—le despojo de la camisa para poder observar su pecho lleno de cicatrices de batalla y un abdomen muy bien marcado para la edad que tenía, se mordió inconscientemente un labio mientras con sus uñas arañaba gentilmente su abdomen y se detenía justo en la hebilla del cinturón—No se preocupe sé que lo va a disfrutar— dijo mientras con un movimiento enérgico se deshacía del cinturón y desabrochaba su pantalón— ¿o usted qué piensa?

Bajo sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior liberando por fin él miembro del profesor que salto alegre al encuentro. Hermione lo observo asombrada, estaba justo enfrente de ella, se veía imponente, por lo que podía notar era más grande que el de Ron _"mucho más grande"._ Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada cargada de lujuria de su profesor y si despejar la vista del él saco su lengua para enrollarla alrededor del mástil y metérselo a la boca tratando de abarcar lo más posible, fue sacándolo lentamente con una firme succión provocando un gemido ronco de Snape, con un "plop" lo saco finalmente y se incorporó para quedar frente a frente no sin antes hacer un recorrido con su lengua por todo el pecho de su profesor.

—Tengo que reconocer que el tamaño de su amiguito me sorprende—dijo empujándolo para que cayera sentado en la cama.

—Nunca me subestime—contestó atrayéndola haciéndola estar a horcajadas encima de él.

—nanana…creí haber sido clara con respecto a quien tenía el control de ahora el adelante ¿no es así? —repuso recostándolo en la cama mientras ella se acomodaba encima de su cadera haciendo que su miembro se acomodara entre sus nalgas.

—Señorita Granger…no me rete nuevamente…—dijo intentando controlarse lo más que podía.

La situación le estaba resultando demasiado para excitante, tenía que aceptar que el haberle entregado el control había sido una buena elección, pero siguió sintiéndose como un tigre enjaulado con Granger encima de él, necesitaba descargar su pasión de inmediato si no se iba a volver loco de una vez por todas.

—Oh por supuesto que esa no es mi intención—aclaró levantándose y colocando su entrada justo encima del miembro de su sexy profesor—quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos al máximo.

Harto de espera la toma de las caderas y la hizo descender rápidamente, soltó un jadeo al sentir aquella conexión, era el paraíso ella había nacido para él, lo sabía. Hermione lanzo un grito al sentirse llenada por la totalidad de Snape, era demasiado grande por lo que la lleno por completo llegando incluso a sentir una pisca de dolor, dolor que aumentaba el placer.

—Es usted un maldito tramposo…le dije que yo tenía le control…—le reclamó molesta.

—Vamos Granger…yo sé que lo deseabas—dijo acariciando sus pechos—ahora muéstrame lo buena amante que puedes llegar a ser…muévete—ordenó impaciente.

Hermione comenzó a cabalgarlo con movimientos sensuales, justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de salir de su interior descendía lentamente para repetir el proceso nuevamente, su profesor mientras tanto masajeaba sus pezones delicadamente.

—Mmm…Granger—jadeó soltando sus pechos y tomándola del trasero haciendo que sus movimientos fuera más rápidos.

—profesor…SIII…oohh sii…

— ¿te gusta…sentirme dentro de ti Granger? —preguntó mientras palmeaba su trasero.

—Merlin… siiiii…mas…—jadeó aumentando más su ritmo, sentía sus entrañas arder, miro el rostro de su profesor arrepintiéndose al instante, verlo sin su máscara de frialdad dejando ver toda la pasión y lujuria que sentía por ella en ese instante la acercaba cada vez más rápido a otro orgasmo seguro.

—sii…eres mía…por siempre…mía—gimió levantándose de la cama con ella en brazos sin salir de su interior la recargo en el dosel de la cama y arremetió contras ella intentando fundirse en su interior. Hermione enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, podía sentir como el orgasmo se comenzaba a formar en su vientre.

—Ahhh…siii…señor….ooooohh.

—vamos gatita…vente para mi…—pidió no creyendo aguantar más, quería sentir como lo arrastraba directo al orgasmo—acaríciate.

Hermione obedeció inmediatamente llevo una mano hacia su clítoris inflamado, lo acaricio un par de veces provocándose un el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida.

— ¡Severus!... —gritó dejándose arrastrar por el remolino formado en sus entrañas.

Al escuchar su nombre se derramó en su interior lanzando un gemido al aire, no fue el orgasmo lo más satisfactorio de toda la noche su nombre pronunciado con pasión lo había llevado al límite.

Cayeron abrasados en la cama respirando agitadamente, Snape jalo el cobertor para cubrirse ambos mientras Hermione se acomodaba en su pecho comenzando a caer en un profundo sueño. La miro descansar "_supongo que dejarla dormir conmigo después de esto no esta tan mal"_ la abrazo y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba por los pasillo de Hogwarts desesperado tratando de encontrar a Hermione, le había preguntado a Ginny por ella en la mañana y le había dicho que no había llegado a dormir, le preocupaba que Snape la hubiera envenenado con alguna de sus pociones. Tenía que platicar con alguien de lo ocurrido la noche pasada con Malfoy en el baño, sabía que ella no se iba a alarmar tanto como Ron o Neville.<p>

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo con dirección a las mazmorras chocó bruscamente con alguien haciendo que cayera el suelo de sentón.

—Mira por donde caminas mocoso…—reclamó una voz arrogante y fría.

Harry alzo la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de quizá la segunda persona más desagradable después de Voldemort… Lucius Malfoy.

—Ah! Potter, por fin entiendo cuál es su lugar—se burló gravemente.

—Sí, lejos de usted…—contestó agriamente mientras se levantaba del piso y caminaba en dirección contraria.

Lucius lo tomo del brazo fuertemente y lo estampo contra la pared haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza.

—Escúchame bien Potter… si vuelves a querer pasarte de listo conmigo lo lamentaras ¿entendiste? —preguntó empujándolo aún más contra la pared.

Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue escupirle en la cara al maldito desgraciado, sonrió victorioso, había soñado con hacerle eso, sabía que lo que se venía no iba a ser nada bueno posiblemente lograría lo que Voldemort jamás logro.

—Te voy a matar—susurró peligrosamente mientras le apuntaba a la yugular con su varita.

— ¡Lucius! —se escuchó un grito proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo.

Ambos voltearon a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, Severus Snape iba caminando rápidamente hacia donde ellos estaban, Lucius lo soltó rápidamente haciendo que callera nuevamente al suelo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios esta pasando aquí? —preguntó viendo a ambos enojado.

—Tu alumno me faltó al respeto, lo único que iba hacer era darle una lección—respondió guardando su varita dentro de su bastón.

—Potter levántese del suelo—dijo volteándolo a ver rápidamente— y 30 puntos menos por faltarle al respeto a un adulto.

— ¡Pero él fue el que empezó todo! —reclamó levantándose bruscamente.

—20 puntos menos ¿quiere más?, por lo que veo su soberbia nunca va a disminuir—dijo fríamente.

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, sabía que Snape estaba consciente de que el causante de todo aquello era Lucius Malfoy "_claro pero como es su amigo se une para hacerme la vida imposible"_.

—Lo siento profesor—se disculpó apretando los dientes—perdone la molestia pero ¿no sabe en donde se encuentra Hermione?

Snape lo miro con una ceja levantada, su cerebro estaba girando a mil por hora tratando de buscar una solución a la ausencia de Granger en su dormitorio la noche pasada.

—La señorita Granger sufrió una recaída por el golpe en la cabeza, en estos momentos está en mi despacho descansando—sabía que no podía decirle que estaba en la enfermería porque iría inmediatamente a verla—ahora lárguese a sus clases si no quiere perder más puntos.

—Con permiso señor—contestó tratando de tragarse la bilis que le comenzaba a subir por el esófago.

Observaron como la figura de Harry se perdía a lo lejos, Lucius se giró viendo a Snape con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No hay nada como molestar a Potter por la mañana—dijo radiantemente.

Snape giro los ojos caminando de regreso a su despacho.

— ¿No crees que ya estas bastante grande como para ponerte a discutir con Potter? —preguntó fastidiado.

—Mi querido amigo, nunca se es demasiado tarde para hacerle la vida miserable a alguien—dijo arrogantemente.

—Definitivamente no has cambiando sigues siendo el mismo enfermo de siempre—repuso decepcionado de su amigo.

Cuando Elisabeth le conto todo lo que Malfoy había hecho le había costado mucho trabajo creerlo, él sabía que Lucius le tenía un gran cariño a Elisabeth, no entendía porque la iría a amenazar de muerte y a torturarla por meses, pero también sabía que su forma de ser era demasiado sádico.

—Severus, solo estoy bromeando—lo detuvo a mitad del camino—créeme que he cambiado, eso solo que los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan, ¿o me vas a decir que tu no disfrutas molestando a Potter?-dijo sonriente.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que cambiaste? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Deje que Narcissa fuera feliz, le di el divorcio—contestó tranquilamente.

Snape no puedo mantener por más tiempo su máscara de frialdad y se permitió abrir la boca sorprendido, definitivamente o se había vuelto loco o había cambiado para bien, darle en divorcio a Narcissa significaba romper una tradición familiar de cientos de años.

—Te espero en el Gran Comedor, tengo que disculparme con Elisabeth—agregó Lucius y se fue con su porte inigualable.

Severus se quedó estático en su lugar sin moverse, todavía no podía canalizar del todo la información, cuando comprendió que Elisabeth y Lucius se iban a encontrar salió corriendo en dirección a su despacho para despertar a Hermione y estar lo antes posible en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews<p>

Se aceptan tomatazos. :D


	12. Bajando de la nube

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

Gracias por seguir conmigo en esto, de verdad es algo muy importante para mí, me hacen sentir bien.

Enjoy it! :D

s

s

s

s

ss

s

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione estaba parada junto a la cama de Snape reprendiéndose a sí misma por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como se pudo haber atrevido a acostarse con su profesor, era lo más irresponsable e inmaduro que había hecho en toda su vida. El hecho de que comenzara a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Snape no significaba que tenía que dormir con él, tenía que admitir que la había pasado de maravilla pero había sido una imprudencia de su parte.

Estaba buscando su ropa por toda habitación solo había encontrado su ropa interior, el frio comenzaba a ponerle la piel de gallina, quería estar vestida antes de que Snape llegara, de hecho prefería salir de allí antes de que entrara por esa puerta, no quería tener la incómoda platica del día siguiente _"si me voy va a pensar que solo quería eso,….no me importa esto es demasiado vergonzoso"._

Snape entro a su habitación solo para encontrarse con Granger a cuatro patas en su cama buscando algo en el suelo y dándole una increíble vista de su trasero. Se quedó pro un momento hipnotizado viéndola, cuando por fin puedo reaccionar solo atinó a decir.

—Uhhh, Granger…

Hermione espantada salto de la cama de un grito cayendo de pie en el suelo, trato de retroceder unos paso tapándose el cuerpo con las manos pero en el intento sus pies se enredaron con las sabanas y termino en el piso golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza _"Demonios, a este paso me voy a quedar sin cabeza"._

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Granger era tan predecible, se acercó a ella para ver si no se había desmayado y la ayudo a levantarse.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó seriamente.

—Sí, no fue tan duro como el anterior—dijo sobándose la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, vístase, la espero en mi despacho—dijo revisando rápidamente su cabeza para después salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Hermione suspiro sentándose en la cama cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, no sabía ni lo que quería, sentía una gran atracción hacia su profesor al igual que cariño y respeto por igual, pero eso no quitaba en hecho de que la situación fuera incomoda _"yo y mis malditas hormonas"._

Snape se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida, todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un gran error, él no se podía dar el lujo de tener una aventura con una alumna y mucho menos con Granger, había muchas razones de por medio que les impedían estar juntos aparte de que él no estaba del todo seguro con respecto a lo que sentía.

Se escuchó como se cerraba suavemente la puerta de su habitación revelando a una Hermione vestida y arreglada, su mirada estaba en el piso mientras se dirigía al escritorio. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio sin atreverse a decir algo, Snape harto de toda la situación se decidió a hablar.

—Granger…lamento todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mi intención nunca fue llegar tan lejos—dijo seriamente tratando de sonar los más humanamente posible.

—No tiene de que disculparse profesor, ambos somos responsables—repuso aun sin mirarlo a los ojos—Después de todo fue algo con el consentimiento de ambos.

—Si pero yo soy el adulto en esta situación yo debí de haber detenido todo—se justificó—esto jamás debió haber ocurrido…—susurró pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Hermione comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro, el saber que para Snape toda había sido un error le dolía terriblemente, ella había sido la ingenua por pensar que tal vez su profesor comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella, _"fue solo un hombre pensando como animal"_, se llamaba mil veces idiota porque ella había pensado con el corazón, tal vez las emociones del momento la había llevado a tomar las decisiones equivocadas pero sin lugar a dudas no se arrepentía ni un momento de lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento…no quise lastimarla, entiéndame—dijo suavemente.

Verla llorar hacia que su odio a si mismo creciera más y más, sentía que el dolor que le causaba cuando la insultaba y le gritaba no se comparaban con el dolor que en estos momentos debería de estar sintiendo, porque cuando se peleaban, ambos sabían que las palabras que se decían uno al otro no eran premeditadas, sin embargo las que en estos momentos estaba saliendo de su boca era total y completamente ciertas _"¿o no?,…por supuesto que sí, esto solo nos destruiría"._

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, sé que para usted esto fue solo un error, pero no para mi—respondió casi inaudiblemente, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta—discúlpeme por todo, con permiso—terminó abriendo la puerta para salir.

—Espere—la llamó rápidamente—no está entendiendo nada…

—No hay nada que entender, usted lo ha dejado muy claro—dijo tristemente—no hay nada que usted pueda decir para cambiar las cosas, y con respecto a mi castigo le agradecería que le asignara a Filch mi detención, por favor—terminó y sin más salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Se desplomo completamente en la silla mirando al techo, no entendía por que este tipo de cosas le tenían que pasar a él, pensó que con el fin de la guerra podría llevar por fin una vida de paz y armonía, pero una vez más se equivocó, tal vez en estar en constante peligro lo llevo a meterse en aquel lío. Tenía que ponerle fin a todos esto el ya no estaba en edad de andar con vil adolecente pensando andarse besando por los pasillos con miedo de ser descubierto, él era un adulto y se debía comportar como tal. "_Elisabeth me va a matar…"._

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que callo en cuenta de que el principal objetivo de haber vuelto a su despacho era despertar a Granger para poder ir inmediatamente al Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en su cama llorando desconsoladamente, no entendía que era lo que había hecho para merecer eso, siempre se había considerado una buena alumna y excelente persona, tal vez un poco gritona y enojona a veces pero como todas las personas no era perfecta, se preguntaba porque justo a ella le tenían que pasar cosas con su agrio profesor, ella no se merecía eso, ella necesitaba un hombre cariñoso y considerado que la tratara con amabilidad "_a quien quiero engañar, amo pelear con Snape"_., Sentía que al gritarle y hacerlo enojar formaba parte de su vida.

Pero no más, convencida de que eso no iba a derrumbarla, decidió dejar todo en el pasado y continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no importaba si moría en el intento lo iba a conseguir.

Escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta, se incorporó en la cama secándose las lágrimas.

—Pase…—dijo con voz aguda.

—Hermione te encuentr…—Ginny al verla tan desconsolada corrió rápidamente hasta su cama— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó alarmada.

—Nada…—contestó débilmente.

— ¿Como que nada? Donde estabas no llegaste a dormir y no estuviste en el desayuno ¿dónde andabas, paso algo con Snape? —agregó sin pensar que al decir esta última frase Hermione se soltaría a llorar tirándose otra vez a la cama.

— ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Ginny… ¿puedo contarte algo sin que me mates? —preguntó incorporándose nuevamente y tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Por qué presiento que es algo grave? —La miro desconfiada—dime que paso…

—Draco tenía razón—repuso tristemente.

— ¿Razón, en que podría tener razón Malfoy? —preguntó confundida.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que él tenía la teoría de que el profesor Snape y yo éramos el uno para el otro?

—Ahh, ¿esa idiotez, que tiene que ver con esto? —se le quedo mirando pensativa.

Hermione solo puedo quedársele viendo sin poder creer que no cayera en cuenta. Ginny al no recibir respuesta y ver la cara de su amiga, después de varios segundos en profundo silencio comprendió todo.

— ¿¡Que! —Gritó alarmada— ¿Me estás diciendo que estas enamorada de Snape?

—No, por supuesto que no—repuso rápidamente—bueno no lo sé…, es que lo que paso anoche fue muy fuerte.

Ginny no podía procesar toda la información que le estaba llegando al cerebro, ella entendía perfectamente lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, no era tonta, sabía que no había llegado a dormir porque obviamente se había quedado con Snape.

—Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque? —preguntó sin comprender como había llegado a esa situación.

Hermione comenzó a relatarle como había empezado todo, desde el origen de su primer castigo hasta la noche anterior. Ginny estaba asombrada de todo lo que estaba escuchando, era simplemente una locura.

— ¿Y porque estas tan triste? Deberías estar contenta ¿no?

—Porque hoy en la mañana, dijo que todo había sido un error y que mejor me olvidara de todo—dijo decepcionada.

—Si será cabron…—susurro enojada—Hermione, pero como fue que te enamoraste de ese bastardo, él no se merece el amor de nadie, y menos el tuyo.

—No digas eso Ginny, ha sufrido mucho, por eso es tan amargado—terminó mientras se dirigía hacia el espejo de su habitación—De todos modos eso ya no importa, seguiré mi vida como si esto nunca hubiese pasado—sentenció tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny la siguió preocupada, sabía que por más que tratara de ocultarlo su cabeza en estos momentos estaba total y completamente confundida.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó Harry al verla al pie de la escalera.

Rápidamente Ginny corrió hacia el dándole un golpe en la cabeza, no podía dejar que Harry le preguntara porque no había llegado a dormir, Hermione seguramente le diría una mentira muy distinta a la que Snape ya le había dicho y quedaría en evidencia que ambos estaban mintiendo.

—Te quieres callar—le ordenó rudamente— ¿No ves que se siente mal? Todavía le duele la cabeza, ya me conto todo lo que paso, estaba en el despacho de Snape cuando se desmayó, seguramente el profesor no te quiso decir que fue lo que paso bien para que no fuera corriendo a ver como estaba.

Hermione miraba a Ginny con cara de confusión no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, vio que Harry la miraba preguntándole con los ojos si era cierto, no sabía que sucedía así que solo atinó a decir.

—Eh….si, todavía me duele un poco—dijo tímidamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

—Pero cuéntame que fue exactamente lo que paso—exigió Harry preocupado.

—Ahora no, tengo mucha hambre quisiera ir al Gran Comedor si no te molesta—dijo evitando hablar del tema y más sabiendo que era una completa mentira.

—Si vamos yo también me muero de hambre—dijo Ginny jalando consigo a Hermione hacia la salida.

—Pero tú ya desayunaste—repuso Harry confuso.

—No me importa sigo con hambre—gritó saliendo de una vez por todas de la sala común.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Snape llego al Gran Comedor esperando encontrarse con la escena más escalofriante de toda su vida, en su mente se comenzaban a formar imágenes de Lucius y Elisabeth tratando de matarse el uno al otro pero cuando entró se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a cada uno sentado en los extremos de la mesa .

Aliviado de que las cosas estuvieran en paz se dirigió a la mesa para platicar con Elisabeth del encuentro que había tenido, lo que él no sabía es que dicho encuentro no se había dado. Elisabeth al llegar al Comedor no reparo en la presencia de Lucius ya que iba muy concentrada en los trabajos que los alumnos de cuarto le habían entregado la clase anterior y al traer una apariencia distinta a como Lucius la recordaba este ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

Justo cuando estaba en los escalones que daban a la mesa Lucius desde el otro extremo lo llamó para que se sentara con él, Severus al suponer que ellos ya se habían visto le hizo señales de que se iba a sentar con ella, pero este al no entender de quien hablaba la miro fijamente por largo rato, cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era Snape ya estaba sentado.

Que idiota había sido, olvido por completo que Elisabeth era una morfomaga, por un momento había pensado que no iba a baja a desayunar. Con gran elegancia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se encontraban.

—Buenos días—saludó cordialmente pero con su típica voz fría y arrogante.

Elisabeth alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Lucius, al instante palideció incorporándose rápidamente haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —preguntó histérica llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Snape miraba a ambos sin comprender nada, se suponía que ya habían hablado _"¿entonces porque Elisabeth se comporta tan extraño?...Merlín"_ pronto comprendió que no se había visto aun y por eso ella se había sorprendido tanto.

—Elisabeth tenemos que hablar—dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo maldito enfermo! —gritó furiosa para después salir apresuradamente por la puerta trasera.

Lucius la siguió sin pensarlo dejando a Snape confundido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, lo correcto era dejarlos charlar tranquilos pero conocía muy bien a ambos y sabia de lo que eran capaces. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la decisión de seguirlos, le envió una mirada a Albus haciéndole saber que él se iba a encargar de todo y sin más salió tras de ellos.

— ¡Severus ayúdame! —pidió desesperada.

En cuanto había salido del Gran Comedor había escuchado todo los insultos que le había dicho Elisabeth a Lucius, este tratando de mantener la calma solo había estado tratando de hablar como una persona civilizada, pero llego un momento en el que la desesperación le ganó y había lanzado un golpe a la pared justo detrás de ella.

—Lucius contrólate—dijo amenazante.

— ¿Qué me controle? Todo lo que ha hecho desde que me vio es insultarme, ya estoy harto—repuso desesperado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Y tiene toda la razón, te comportaste como un maldito animal—contestó tranquilo.

Elisabeth no quería escuchar nada de lo que le tuviera que decir, ese hombre le había hecho un daño terrible y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera iba a reparar ese daño.

—Lucius por favor, ten piedad, ya no me hagas más daño—dijo atemorizada.

—No no no no, nunca te volveré a lastimar lo juro, solo quiero que me escuches—agregó rápidamente. A pesar de que sus palabras eran sinceras su tono de voz no demostraba arrepentimiento.

—No quiero escucharte déjame en paz—suplicó comenzando a soltar lágrimas de desesperación.

Los recuerdos la golpeaban con más fuerzas mientras más tiempo estaba con Malfoy, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, el miedo le estaba paralizando el cuerpo poco a poco.

—Severus…—susurro apenas pudiendo respirar.

—Fue suficiente—dijo acercándose a Lucius y quitándolo de un empujón, la abrazo protectoramente sintiendo como temblaba bajo sus brazos—vete de aquí, luego hablamos.

Lucius molesto les dirigió una última mirada adolorida y susurrando un perdón que solo él pudo escuchar desapareció caminando rápidamente.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que se había ido su llanto se volvió desesperando empapando la túnica de Severus, estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que se calmó, la separó de su pecho para observar su cara manchada por el maquillaje corrido.

— ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No lo sé, no he hablado bien con el—contestó suavemente.

—Si tú ya sabía que estaba aquí ¿Por qué no impediste que nos viéramos? —preguntó dolida.

—Porque así como era inevitable que tú y yo nos encontráramos, es inevitable que hables con él—dijo serio.

—Yo no pienso hablar con nadie—repuso con miedo.

—Tienes que, yo lo hice.

—Si pero yo daría mi vida por ti, en cambio ese animal no es capaz de sentir cariño ni por su propia familia—dijo enterrando su cara en la túnica de Severus.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, ambos se tenían mucho cariño, no entiendo que fue lo que cambio—repuso haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—El cariño que le tenía a él es muy distinto a lo que siento por ti—agregó sonrojándose al instante.

— ¿No me quieres? —preguntó con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

—No…—susurro acercándose haciendo que sus narices se rozaran—a ti te amo—Y sin más sello sus labios en un beso.

Snape se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar sin mover ni un solo músculos sus ojos estaban abierto de la impresión, _"¡¿Qué? Acaso se ha vuelto loca, ella sabe lo que yo siento por Granger" _ella era la única que veía lo que ni el mismo podía comprender acerca de su ¿relación? con Hermione. Alzo sus manos lentamente para posarlas sobre sus hombros y así poder hacerla a un lado.

Pero justo en ese momento escucho como unas voces giraban en el pasillo, no pudo más que maldecir su suerte. Granger estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos mirándolos con sorpresa y palideciendo al instante mientras su amiga Weasley los miraba con la misma sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, la única diferencia es que en ella no se reflejaba la decepción y tristeza. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hermione antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¿Qué les pareció? Perdón si no era lo que esperaban, pero sentía que era lo mas correcto

Dejen Reviews.


	13. En la ducha

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERENECEN A J.K.R

Ya sé que me tarde años en actualizar, perdón, pero todo esto de la navidad y año nuevo me tuvo muy ocupada, básicamente no estuve en mi casa durante todas las vacaciones y mi mama me prohibió llevarme la computadora, ya saben según ella me estoy volviendo dependiente de ella jajajaja. (La verdad sí)

Pero en fin, aquí le dejo en nuevo capítulo, casi me quemo las pestañas escribiéndolo pero valió la pena, lo disfrute así que… enjoy it :D

* * *

><p>Snape se liberó por fin del beso, su mirada seguía fija en el lugar donde hace unos minutos se encontraban Granger y su amiga, después de ver semejante escena Hermione había salido corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos seguida de una muy preocupada Ginny. La había cagado ahora si era definitivo Granger lo iba a odiar para todo el resto de su miserable existencia "<em>tal vez sea lo mejor"<em>.

Molesto volteo su mirada enfocando la mirada de Elisabeth, estaba muy molesto no podía creer en semejante lio que lo había metido, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿¡Te has vuelto loca! —le grito fuera de sí— ¿¡Qué demonios es lo que pretendes!

Elisabeth lo miraba con el miedo plasmado en su rostro, no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos, ella más que nadie sabía que Severus jamás le correspondería a sus sentimientos, ella solo era una amiga para él, casi una hermana. Durante todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo tuvo que cagar con su amor secreto, porque ese hombre tan complicado la había enamorado completamente había hecho de ella lo que el quiso, siempre lo complacía en todo y el momento en el que tuvo que "traicionarlo" su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al saber que jamás la iba perdonar y que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero en el momento en el que lo vio plantado en la oficina de Albus su alma por fin pudo descansar y regresar a la paz que tanto tiempo soñó. El reencontrarse con Lucius hizo que aquel miedo irracional de perderlo volviera, sabía que si Lucius abría la boca todo el trabajo que había hecho durante los días anteriores se iba a ir al jarete. No podía darse el lujo de que Severus se enterara de que había estado embarazada de Lucius.

—Perdóname…no..no..sé qué..me..me paso—susurró viendo en otra dirección.

— ¿Tienes una idea del problema en el que me has metido? —preguntó molesto.

El agarre que tenía sobre los hombros de Elisabeth cada vez se hacía más intenso.

—Severus…me lastimas…—dijo sollozando.

La soltó inmediatamente haciendo que cayera al piso. Volvía a llorar desconsolada mientras abrazaba sus piernas enterrando su cara entre sus rodillas, sabía que lo más probable es que lo perdiera de nuevo y para siempre.

* * *

><p>—Hermione se ha estado comportando de una manera muy extraña ¿no cree? —le preguntó Harry o Ron mientras desayunaban pacíficamente en el Gran Comedor.<p>

La verdad es que no podía evitar sentirse ofendido, había estado tratando de platicar con Hermione durante toda la mañana y lo único que conseguía era que lo estuviera evitando.

—Noshe a qu te refieresh, sho la he vishto muy contenta eshtos diash—contestó Ron con la boca rebosando de comida.

—Precisamente a eso me refiero, ha estado yendo a sus detenciones con Snape y eso no impide que este de buenas, aparte anoche no llego a dormir y eso de que se quedó en la oficina de Snape porque se desmayó, yo no me lo creo—dijo mientras su apetito de iba rápidamente.

—Mmm…creou qu te estash shugeshtionando—repuso mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca—No hay razones para desconfiar de Hermione.

Harry sopeso las palabras de a Ron tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas donde no las había, puede que el hecho de que no hubiera podido hablar con ella sobre lo de Malfoy era lo que lo tenía paranoico. Volteó discretamente a la mesa de Slytherin solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Malfoy fija en él. Malfoy le sonrió coquetamente para después voltearse a platicar despreocupadamente con Pansy Parkinson.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, todavía no podía acostumbrase a esa nueva faceta de Malfoy, lo ponía muy nervioso.

—Tienes razón tal vez solo alucinó—dijo fijando su mirada en su plato a medio comer—voy a la Sala Común a descansar un rato antes de que empiecen las clases.

—De acuerdo— contestó Ron sin levantar la mirada engullendo un emparedado como si fuera el último sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry le dio una última mirada de asco y salió del Gran Comedor.

Mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, volvió a recordar lo que había pasado con Malfoy en las duchas.

**FLASHBACK**

—_Por mi puedes besarte con quien se te de la ganas Potter, lo que me molesta es que lo hagas en un lugar público y andes de exhibicionista— contestó retrocediendo contra la pared._

— _¿O tal vez es porque estas celoso? —dijo acorralándolo contra la pared._

_Draco comenzó a hiperventilar, el tener a Harry tan cerca lo comenzaba a marear, tratando de tranquilizarse y retomar las riendas de la situación, con una mano lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo lejos de él._

—_Quisieras… Y deja de jugar al cazador, no va contigo—repuso arrogantemente._

— _¿Por qué, te pone nervioso? —preguntó volviéndose a acercar con una sonrisa en la boca._

—No me hagas reír Potter, no hay nacido la persona capaz de poner nervioso a Draco Malfoy—contestó sintiéndose el ser más estúpido del mundo, él sabía perfectamente que Potter lo ponía muy nervioso.

—No mientas "Draco" —dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

Estaba harto ningún hombre por más follable que estuviera iba a poner en esa situación a Draco, rápidamente decido cambiar los papeles, lo tomó de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared haciendo que el chorro de agua empapara la ropa de Harry por completo.

—Escúchame bien Potter, desde este momento y por tu propio bien me vas a dejar de dirigir la palabra, no quiero volver a cruzar palabra alguna contigo o de lo contrario tu vida será más miserable de lo que ya es—sentenció con voz fría.

No quería ver nunca más a Harry, pensó que tal vez si tenían una relación más cordial su obsesión por el disminuiría, pero se equivocó, entre más cerca estaba del más profundo caía en esos sentimientos, lo mejor era que se alejara de el por completo.

Harry resoplo divertido, los cambios de actitud de Draco lo confundían, definitivamente algo le pasaba, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era.

— ¿Y si no quiero, que vas a hacer "Draco"? —preguntó con voz burlona.

Lo que a continuación se suscitó tomó por sorpresa a Harry, de todas las maneras posibles en que Draco le pudo haber contestado esa fue la que ni en un millón de años esperaba. Draco acortó la distancia que separaba sus bocas y le planto un furioso beso, quería que se callara, que dejara de decir tantas idioteces, porque Potter no entendía el porqué de su actitud, era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de que Draco moría por él.

Harry dejo de respirar, de moverse, de pensar, todo lo que hacía era apretar espasmódicamente los hombros de Draco indeciso de aventarlo o dejar que le hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, todo eso era demasiado irreal, no tenía sentido por donde se le mirase, era una locura. Cuando sintió una lengua rozar sus labios, automáticamente reaccionó, abrió los ojos horrorizado topándose con las pestañas de Draco, lo quería empujar, por Merlín que lo quería hacer, pero había algo, algo que no le dejaba, que hacía que ese beso fuera distinto, no como los de Ginny o Cho, tal vez era que se trataba de alguien de su mismo sexo o el hecho de que el causante de todo eso fuese Draco, este sintió como Harry se tensaba rápidamente, no quería dejarlo ir, sabía que eso era lo único que iba a poder obtener del niño de oro. Lentamente deshizo en agarre que tenía en el cuello de su camisa para posar sus manos sobre las de este, las quito rápidamente estampándolas encima de la cabeza de Harry, esto provocó que Harry lanzara en gemido de dolor dándole la oportunidad a la lengua de Draco de colarse entre sus labios.

Harry no pudo resistirse más tenía que aceptar que era el mejor beso que estaba recibiendo en toda su vida, ni siquiera el beso de imbécil de Colin superaba este. Cerró los ojos suavemente y se dejó llevar, sin importarle donde estaban, con quien estaba y en qué condiciones se encontraba.

Empezaron una batalla con sus lenguas, tocaban todo a su paso sin dejar un lugar sin explorar dejando bien en claro que ninguno se iba a rendir. El aire les comenzó a hacer falta por lo que Harry se comenzó a mover incomodo pegando completamente su pecho al de Draco, este cortó rápidamente el beso al sentir los movimientos de Harry, ambos respiraban agitadamente no solo por la falta de aire sino por todo lo que acaban de sentir. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de ver esos increíbles ojos tras los lentes, pero lo único que veía eran estos totalmente empañados y mojados, agarrando a Harry de las muñecas con una sola mano bajo la otra para quitárselo lentamente. Por fin sus miradas se encontrar, no dijeron palabra alguna durante un momento, Draco podía leer todas las emociones, confusión, sorpresa y algo de deseo plasmado en sus pupilas.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso Malfoy? —preguntó Harry nervioso sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por deshacer el agarre en sus muñecas.

Draco bajo la mirada a sus labios, estaban rojos y e hinchados por el beso, siguió con la mirada como las gotas de agua bajaban por su yugular hasta perderse en su camisa, quería morder ahí donde su cuello y hombro se unían pero al ver como su garganta se movía al tragar regreso rápidamente la vista a sus ojos.

—Eso Potter, se llama beso—dijo arrogantemente pero a la vez agitado—comprendo que hasta ahorita nadie te haya dado uno que valiera la pena.

— ¿Sabes que Malfoy? Di lo que quieras, yo no voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra eres un enfermo—repuso muy molesto.

En definitiva no comprendía a Malfoy y nunca lo iba a hacer, si lo que quería era confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba lo estaba haciendo de puta madre, pero él no se iba a quedar para que lo terminara de volver loco.

—Valla veo que tu valentía Gryffindor ha desaparecido—señalo burlonamente, se acercó más para susurrarle al oído— ¿O más bien el nervioso eres tú? —preguntó dándole un golpe a su lóbulo con la punta de su lengua.

Harry sintió un tirón en su estómago mientras la excitación se comenzaba a formar en sus pantalones, asustado por las sensaciones, con gran fuerza empujo a Draco lejos de él, bajo su mirada por inercia solo para observar como no era el único que estaba disfrutando de todo eso, sin más paso a un lado de este y salió rápidamente de la regadera. Draco no hizo nada por detenerlo, se recargo en la baldosa normalizando su respiración, le dolía saber que Potter nunca iba ser capaz de aceptar que lo que había pasado hace unos momentos le había gustado. Sonrió sinceramente, tal vez él solo no lo iba a aceptar pero quizás Hermione lo pudiera hacer entrar en razón, a lo mejor lo más correcto no era alejarse, sino luchar por algo que valiera la pena por primera vez en su vida, lanzando un suspiro al aire decidió reanudar lo que Harry había interrumpido.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Todavía le costaba creer que lo de ayer no fue alguna especie de pesadilla o algo por el estilo, estaba tremendamente confundido tenía que aceptar que fue algo totalmente nuevo y diferente para él, no había sido desagradable pero tampoco fue placentero ¿o sí?

Llego a la sala común más rápido de lo que pensaba, justo cuando cruzo el marco del retrato uno gritos provenientes de las escaleras llamaron su atención, camino rápidamente para encontrarse con Ginny llamando desesperadamente a Hermione.

— ¡Hermione ábreme la puerta por favor! —Llamó desesperadamente— ¡Snape no merece que llores por él!

—Ginny, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó acercándose lentamente.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó sorprendida con la mano en el corazón—No te preocupes no pasó nada—se justificó rápidamente, bajando los escalones y jalándolo de la corbata guiándolo al asiento.

Harry se deshizo del agarre y bruscamente quito a Ginny del camino, subió los escalones rápidamente antes de que estos se convirtieran en un tobogán, se agarró fuertemente de la manija de la puerta y se paró en el borde del inicio de las escaleras.

— ¡Hermione abre la maldita puerta o juro que la voy a tirar! —Gritó furioso— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hizo Snape?

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy pálida y asustada Hermione, tenía la cara empapada por las lágrimas y los ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

—Harry yo…—comenzó a hablar sin saber que decir.

Que podía decirle, su mente en eso momentos no podía elaborar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para esa situación, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle de tanto llorar. Dándose por vencida rodeo el cuello de Harry enterrando la cara en su cuello y se soltó a llorar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto angustiado.

La cargo cerrando la puerta tras de él y colocándola en la orilla de la cama, Hermione se despejo de él mirándolo a los ojos sin parar de llorar.

—Harry, hice algo muy malo.

* * *

><p>Snape caminaba de un lado a otro sin despejar la vista de Elisabeth, después de haber discutido hasta el cansancio a medio pasillo, decidió que lo mejor era ir a un lugar más privado para arreglar las cosas, por lo que le indico que lo siguiera a su oficina, ya ahí Elisabeth se desplomo en una silla, llevaba casi media hora sin decir una palabra. Estaba muy cabreado, si él creía que las cosas entre él y Granger podían tener algún arreglo estaba muy equivocado, después de lo ocurrido lo más probable es que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra nunca, no es que el quisiera tener una amistad con ella, pero su compañía le estaba comenzando a agradar y no quería perderla para siempre.<p>

Por otra parte no quería echar por la borda la reciente reconciliación con ella, era su mejor amiga, la única en la que podía confiar después de Dumbledore, la que lo conocía mejor que el mismo. Cansado de todo, se recargo resignado en su escritorio.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —preguntó desganado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, perdóname por tener sentimientos—contestó con un sonrisa sarcástica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas restantes.

—Elisabeth, ya te dije que me perdones si te lastime—dijo cansado.

—¿Lastimarme? No como crees, hiciste todo menos lastimarme, es más, esa acción no la conoces—repuso con un sarcasmo total.

— ¿Cómo querías que reaccionará? —preguntó molesto.

— ¿No lo sé?,… ¡tal vez con un poco más de tacto!—sugirió enojada levantándose de la silla.

— ¿¡Tacto! Perdóname por no saltar de alegría, pero gracias a ti ahora Granger me odia—gritó incorporándose al igual que ella.

— ¡Ahhh, ya entiendo¡ todo esto fue por ella—exclamó mientras dejaba caer los brazos a ambos lados—Ahora me vas a decir que ella te odia por mi culpa, cuando lo único que has hecho durante todo este tiempo es tratarla mal, como puedes inculparme a mi si ni siquiera tú sabes lo que sientes por ella.

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada de lo que yo siento—dijo enojado tratando de no perder la calma.

—Po favor Severus, no te quieras engañar a ti mismo, sabes perfectamente que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no solo te atrae físicamente, pero déjame te digo algo amigo, la vas a perder inevitablemente, aunque yo jamás hubiera regresado tu solo ibas a encontrar la manera de perderla, porque no soportas la idea de amar de nuevo, tienes miedo, eres un cobarde—sentenció con desprecio.

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde! —amenazó fuera de sí acercándose hasta estar casi encima de ella.

—Entonces se lo suficientemente hombre y lucha por ella, no la pierdas como perdiste a Evans, porque aunque haya odiado a esa mujer la culpa de todo la tuviste tú, no ella—dijo terminantemente.

—No entiendes nada, la perdí para siempre—dijo sonando desesperado.

—El que no entiende nada eres tú, te amo demasiado como para que la dejes ir, no quiero verte sufrir otra vez, no me importa si jamás logras corresponderme, esa nunca ha sido mi intención, solo quiero verte feliz por una miserable vez en tu vida—repuso firmemente.

—Haber si con esto te queda claro, me acosté con Granger y a la mañana siguiente le dije que nada de eso debió de haber ocurrido, y ella lo interpreto como que todo había sido un error para mí, y horas después me ve besándome con la mujer que ella piensa que en realidad quiero. —terminó en un susurro.

Elisabeth no sabía si reír, llorar, saltar de alegría o simplemente golpearlo por ser tan imbécil, respiro profundo porque lo última opción estaba sonando muy tentadora.

—No te voy a golpear solo porque acabas de admitir que la quieres y porque yo misma me gane su odio, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que eres un cabrón de primera y tiene todo el derecho a odiarte—dijo decepcionada.

Snape solo puedo pensar _"¿Porque a mí?"._

* * *

><p><em>KamyMunozSS:Ya se pero pues siento que era necesario jajajja.<em>

_Diosa Luna:Es lo que yo digo es un menso, va a tener que esforzarse mucho si la quiere recueperar :)_

_Jisi Snape:Si caray, paso por el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, pero que te puedo decir esto es asi :/_

_Aralan: jajajajaaja estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo, la reconciliacion va a ser epica, pero Severus se tiene que aplicar jajaja_

_Alice-DH: Muchas gracias, me alegra que continues conmigo, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado._

_Mama Shmi: Por fin! jaajaja espero que la parte de Draco y Harry haya cumplido con tus espectativas jajajajaja _

_s_

_s_

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA….. C:


	14. Alejándose cada vez más

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, sé que me estoy tardando en subir los capítulos y el motivo es que ya voy a entrar a la universidad entonces estoy súper saturada de trabajo y exámenes por lo que voy a tardarme un poco en subir los nuevos capítulos, espero entiendan .

Enjoy it!

s

s

s

s

s

* * *

><p>Harry estaba esperando pacientemente a que Hermione parara de llorar y le contara que era lo que la tenía tan triste. Justo en el momento en que Hermione comenzaba a tomar aire para decir la primera palabra la puerta se abrió de un portazo revelando a una Ginny totalmente agitada.<p>

—Harry…esa no es…manera…de entrar…al cuarto…de una…dama—reclamó jadeante tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—Ginny, vete de aquí, estoy hablando de algo muy serio con Hermione—dijo seriamente.

—¿Importante?, solo está haciendo berrinche porque Snape no quiere disminuirle el castigo—explicó tratando de sonar los más convincente posible.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione con la duda plasmada en el rostro, sabía que cuando Hermione quiera algo se esforzaba al máximo para lograrlo y también conocía como era su profesor seguramente Hermione le rogo que le acortara el castigo y el la mando por un tubo.

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó desconfiado.

Hermione lo miraba sin atreverse a hablar, ahora que tenía una vía de escape no estaba segura de que quisiera contarle toda la verdad, el miedo se empezó a apoderar de ella creando en su mente horrorosas imágenes de lo que Harry haría si se enteraba de lo que en realidad paso.

—Amm…si—dijo insegura de sonar convincente.

Harry la miró sin comprender nada, él pensaba que había ocurrido algo de verdad importante, como que Snape la había hecho beber horribles pociones como castigo o algo más espantoso y ella lo había hechizado.

— ¿Eso es todo, porque dijiste que habías hecho algo horrible? —preguntó intrigado.

—Ah, lo que paso fue que tuve una discusión con él y es posible que no me libere del castigo para el baile del próximo viernes—contestó esperando que Harry no notara la mentira.

—¡¿Qué, Porque?, no tiene derecho a hacer eso—reclamó enojado—Se supone que yo iba a ir contigo al baile.

Hermione frunció inmediatamente el ceño enojada, ella no le había dado una respuesta a Harry con respecto al baile, lo más seguro es que le dijera que no por Draco, estaba casi segura que se enojaría mucho si aceptaba.

— ¿Qué te hace suponer que voy a ir contigo? — preguntó ligeramente molesta.

—Bueno…te pregunte que si querías ir conmigo pero como no me dijiste nada interprete eso como un sí—dijo apenado.

—Pues no interpretes nada, yo misma te diré si quiero o no pero antes tengo que pensarlo—repuso reclamándole sin sonar enojada.

— ¿Pensarlo, que tienes que pensar? Somos pareja de baile nada más, no es como si te fuera a pedir que fueras mi novia—señaló comenzando a alterarse.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, simplemente tengo que pensarlo y ya, ahora si me permites quiero estar sola—agregó levantándose al baño.

—Espera, tengo que platicar contigo de algo muy importante—dijo sosteniéndola del brazo—es sobre tu "amigo" Malfoy.

Hermione lo volteo a ver intrigada, tenía miedo de que Draco hubiera hecho algo estúpido, con una mirada le dio a entender a Ginny que necesitaba hablar a solas con Harry.

—De acuerdo, pero tú y yo hablaremos luego—declaró sin darle derecho a réplica, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Harry salió del cuarto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

.

.

* * *

><p>Severus caminaba rumbo a su oficina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era de noche, el día había transcurrido con tranquilidad para su gran sorpresa, sus clases no habían tenido ningún incidente mayor, incluso Longbottom había entregado una poción aceptable para sus conocimientos, sus niveles de estrés sorprendentemente se encontraban controlados no había peleado con nadie desde lo del beso con Elisabeth, pudieron aclarar las cosas como dos adultos y ella acepto que él jamás sería capaz de verla como algo más que una amiga.<p>

Con respecto a Hermione esta no le había dirigido ni una mirada, no le había hablado, ni siquiera había respondido a las preguntas en clases como normalmente lo hacía, solamente escucho las instrucciones viendo a un punto fijo en la pared para después trabajar sin detenerse en ningún momento entregando una poción perfecta. Al llevársela al escritorio él la detuvo para indicarle que su castigo iba a continuar siendo con él, ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra y salió apresuradamente. Él había esperado alguna reacción de su parte, puesto que le había pedido de favor que su castigo fuera con Filch, jamás se esperó ese tipo de respuestas.

Dobló la esquina encontrando a Hermione parada afuera de la puerta tocando suavemente, volteo cuando noto la figura de su profesor caminando hacia ella, si algún tipo de pensamiento al verlo había cruzado su cabeza Snape no puedo descifrarlo ya que su cara mostraba una seriedad muy rara en ella.

—Llegó 5 minutos antes, señorita Granger—dijo a modo de saludo mientras pasaba su varita en la puerta de madera para que esta se abriera—pase.

—Lo siento señor—respondió secamente adentrándose en la oficina.

Snape entro tras de ella cerrando la puerta no sin antes ver a Elisabeth parada en el final de pasillo gesticulando que debía de hablar con ella, le frunció el ceño disgustado y sello la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar. Se dirigió a la mesa del té para servirse uno.

— ¿Gusta uno? —le preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

—No gracias—respondió manteniéndole la mirada.

La miro por unos segundos viendo el enojo comenzarse a reflejar en sus ojos, con una taza en la mano camino con dirección a su escritorio sentándose lentamente tras el e indicándole con una mano que tomara asiento frente a él.

—Granger, necesitamos hablar—repuso tajantemente sin andar con rodeos.

—Yo no vine a hablar con usted, vine a cumplir con mi castigo—dijo alzando ligeramente la voz.

No quiera hablar de nada, no quería escuchar ni una palabra salir de la boca de ese hombre que había volteado su mundo de cabeza, prefería lidiar con su indiferencia y sarcasmo que tener que seguir sufriendo por algo en lo que claramente ella era la única involucrada, porque sabía que a él no le importaba como bien se lo había dicho había sido un error, el obviamente estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era ella y más que dolerle eso le dolía haber sido tan ingenua. Se secó rápidamente una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla.

Snape la miraba sin atreverse al decirle lo que sentía, sin poder decirle que nada de lo que había pasado había sido un error, que lo perdonara y no se alejara porque algo dentro de él comenzaba a crecer, pero como le iba a decir si ni él mismo comprendía lo que le pasaba, le molestaba sentirse así, odiaba cuando estaba lejos de ella, le gustaba pelear, le gustaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando se enojaba porque sabía que lo hacía por él, él era el causante de esa reacciones y cuando por fin la hizo suya amó más lo que sintió en ese momento que cuando se gritaban el uno al otro. Pero se sentía incapaz de expresar todo eso.

—Entonces su castigo se terminó, puede retirarse—sentenció levantándose para abrirle la puerta.

Hermione lo observo desconcertada, no lo podía creer le había levantado el castigo solo por no querer escucharlo, desilusionada y triste se dirigió a la salida deteniéndose donde se encontraba él.

—Espero que sea muy feliz con la Señorita Gray, se lo merece—susurró mirando fijamente el piso.

Él la detuvo rápidamente por el brazo, la miro a los ojos fijamente queriéndole decir que entre él y Elisabeth no existía nada, que la única mujer que él quería a su lado en esos momento era a ella, pero no pudo, no lo sentía, él era su profesor y ella su alumna, era una locura, todo eso había sido una locura, no quería alejarla pero era lo mejor ambos debía continuar con sus vidas o de lo contrario alguno saldría lastimado aunque creía que eso ya había sucedido. Le seco una lágrima cariñosamente sintiendo su piel por última vez.

—Buenas noches Granger—se despidió suavemente.

Hermione lo miro por última vez para después zafarse de su agarre y salir apresuradamente de allí. Camino sin mirar atrás tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a su sala común, al girar el pasillo choco con alguien, alzo la vista para ver quién era, se quedó en su lugar congelado comenzado a enojarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando toda la maldita tarde—dijo tomando a un muy confundido Draco Malfoy y guiándolo hacia la sala de los menesteres, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él.

Lo arrastro hasta la puerta, está ya se había materializado frente a ellos después de pedir una sala para poder platicar, lo siguió arrastrando por la sala hasta hacer que se sentara en un asiento grande y cómodo. Draco molesto se acomodó la camisa dándole fuertes tirones innecesarios para que se le quitaran las arrugad inexistentes.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Hermione? que forma tan horrible de tratarme—repuso indignado.

—Cállate, no tiene derecho a quejarte de nada, eres un tonto—le reclamó furiosa.

— ¿Yo, que hice ahora? —preguntó enojado y confundido a la vez.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Harry ya me contó todo lo que paso en las duchas—dijo enojada.

— ¡Ah, Potter ya te fue con el chisme!, ¿Y te conto todo o nada mas su versión de los hechos? —preguntó divertido borrando todo rastro de enojo.

— ¡Me dijo que casi lo violas! —grito indignada.

— ¿¡Que! Él fue el que se metió a la fuerza en la ducha donde YO me estaba bañando y comenzó a reclamarme sobre mi actitud hacia él diciendo que yo estaba celoso de que el imbécil de Creevey lo había besado, y si así fuera él se lo busco por "valiente" porque después del el beso que le di se asustó tanto de que le hubiera gustado que salió corriendo como una niñita—aclaró furioso.

—Pero esa no era razón para que lo besaras—explicó calmándose un poco.

— ¿Quién te entiende Hermione, no siempre me estás diciendo que me acerque a él? —preguntó fastidiado.

—Pero no de esa manera—respondió risueña— ¿Acaso quieres traumarlo de por vida?

—Potter se trauma por todo, a este paso voy a terminar llevándomelo a la cama dentro de 60 años—dijo desanimado—Aparte, que no se haga el indignado porque bien que le gusto.

—Por eso lo digo, esta traumado porque dice que le gusto más que otro beso que le hayan dado—dijo felizmente.

— ¿Qué no se supone que eres su mejor amiga y no debes de estar contándome esto? —preguntó divertido.

—Sí, pero te lo digo por el bien de ambos—repuso sentándose a su lado—de todos modos últimamente estoy haciendo todo lo que no se debe.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó recostándose en el sillón.

—Porque me enamoré de tu padrino—dijo tranquilamente esperando divertida la reacción su amigo.

Draco se incorporó rápidamente provocándose el mareo instantáneo, la miro sorprendido sin decir nada y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. No lo podía creer, después de que Hermione lo hubiera tachado de loco enfermo durante tanto tiempo resultaba que él siempre había tenido la razón.

—Después de lo que te cuente ya no te vas a reír tanto—dijo tristemente—ah, por cierto, voy a ir al baile con Harry.

Draco cortó su risa de golpe, comenzando a preocuparse seriamente, no sabía si por lo de su padrino o por el hecho de que su mejor amiga iba a ir al baile con el amor de su vida.

.

.

* * *

><p>Snape se encontraba total y completamente ebrio, después de que Granger se había ido había decidido ir por una copa, pero se dejó llevar por la tristeza del momento sin darse cuenta de que se había acabado una botella entera de whiskey de fuego. Escuchó como la puerta de su oficina se abría y se cerraba como si alguien hubiera entrado. Se dirigió tambaleante viendo a Elisabeth parada en la puerta observándolo desconcertada.<p>

— ¿Estas borracho? —preguntó preocupada.

-Que te importa—respondió groseramente regresando a su habitación.

Elisabeth lo siguió preocupada viéndolo desplomarse en la cama, comenzando a quedarse dormido.

—Severus, ¿hablaste con ella? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—No, no me quiso escuchar—respondió incorporándose en la cama.

—Al menos lo intentaste—repuso resignada.

Snape la miro fijamente, se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida de que Elisabeth era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado. Las palabras de Hermione sonaron en su cabeza como una voz en su interior "—_espero que sea muy feliz con la señorita Gray, se lo merece.._ .—", él sabía que no se merecía ser feliz con absolutamente nadie, pero pensó que tal vez Elisabeth le podía dar un significado a su vida, tal vez podría hacer que toda esa locura de Granger se borrara de su mente definitivamente.

Se paró de la cama y colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Elisabeth, la miró por unos segundos tratando de enfocar bien la vista y la besó.

Ella no se opuso después de todo el hombre que ella amaba la estaba besando, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura, sus lenguas luchaban sin descanso, él hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado que a la que estaba besando era a su mejor amiga, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza "HERMIONE", fueron caminando sin despejarse hasta el borde de la cama, donde él se sentó y ella se subió a horcajadas en sus piernas, continuaron besándose hasta que sintieron que el aire les faltaba, Snape sumido en el pensamiento de que le mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos era Hermione y no Elisabeth, realizó un camino de beso por todo su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente.

—Severus…—jadeó con los ojos cerrados.

Snape al reconocer la voz de su amiga salió del trance en el que se encontraba mirándola a los ojos, definitivamente esa no era Hermione, los efectos de alcohol le había jugado una mala pasada. Preocupado y con la culpabilidad plasmada en el rostro se incorporó con ella en brazos para después depositarla en el piso, deshizo el abrazo y la beso la frente.

—Ahora entiendo a Hermione cuando le dijiste que todo había sido un error, solamente que lo mío si lo fue y lo de ella no—dijo Elisabeth tristemente—no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo solo espero que esto no te termine destruyendo.

Lo dejo plantado en medio de la habitación con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, todos ellos con una idea general "HERMIONE".

.

.

.

* * *

><p>s<p>

s

s

s

Tal vez no es lo que muchos esperaban pero no se preocupen va a haber una sorpresita para el baile, espérenla! jajajaja

.

**Mama Shmi: **Así es, tendrá que echarle ganas para poder reconquistarla porque Hermione está decidida a no perdonarlo :/ jajaja, en cuanto a Harry y Draco, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Harry es medio especialito jajajaja pero se lo iremos quitando poco a poco, hasta te va a sorprender

**Jisi Snape:** Por poquito y se entera lo bueno es que llego Ginny a salvar la situación, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar y no te quiero contar la que se va a armar jajaja

**Karen:** Que bueno que te este guste! Como dije antes si me voy a tardar un poquito y eso pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** no entendí muy bien lo de problemas para dormir jajajaja, pero de que a Harry se le tiene que ir quitando lo desorientado se le va a ir quitando poco a poco a menos de que Draco salga con cosas nuevas ;)

**: **Muchisimas gracias! De verdad que me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y espero no hacerte enojar con este capítulo pero no te preocupes prometo una súper reconciliación. Elisabeth todavía tiene muchos secretos escondidos que poco a poco van a ir saliendo a la luz, pero no te preocupes ella ya entendió que Severus no es para ella.

**Desvario: **Gracias por leer tanto esta como la otra historia me alegra que te gusten, espero no defraudarte con este capítulo!

.

.

Dejen reviews…. C:


	15. Bailes accidentados

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo más largo, para que lo disfruten muchísimo.

S

S

S

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde la última "platica" de Hermione con su profesor, desde ese día ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra, llegaban a notar las miradas disimuladas que ambos dirigían el uno al otro, pero de ahí en fuera no hubo ningún acercamiento por parte de ninguno; Hermione no contestaba a las preguntas que comúnmente el profesor hacía, solo se dedicaba a leer una y otra vez las instrucciones como si quisiera memorizarlas, él por su parte aumentaba la dificultad de las pociones para que tuviera algún error y así tener oportunidad de reprenderla, pero sorprendentemente todas estuvieron preparadas a la perfección. No había dormido bien los últimos seis días, sus insomnios cada vez eran más largos, el malestar que la situación le producía no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño y eso lo alteraba de sobre manera lo cual causaba que sus días fueran agotadores, verla tan tranquila y sin preocupación le molestaba, mientras el básicamente se trataba de arrancar el cerebro para no pensar en ella está por su parte vivía su vida como si nunca nada hubiera pasado "<em>tal y como se lo aconseje…" . <em>Pero estaba equivocado, Hermione apenas y podía concentrarse en sus otras materias, todas las noches lloraba por algo que jamás valdría la pena recordar, lo odiaba, ella quería arrancarse pero el corazón, estaba harta de verlo todos los días y no poderle gritar en la cara todo lo que sentía, lo único en lo que se empeñaba como antes era en su materia, ella no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla herida, seguiría siendo la mejor en pociones y delante de él demostraría que todo estaba bien aunque no fuera cierto.

Era Viernes el tan esperado día, Hermione había decidió ir al baile con Harry después de haber hablado con Draco, este había gritado y arrojado cosas pero la final comprendió que no tenía ningún sentido invitar a Harry al baile, después de todo lo más seguro es que le dijera que no y más cuando toda la semana lo estuvo evitando y huyéndole, él por supuesto que no lo busco sabía que eso sería contraproducente, lo mejor era dejar pasar un tiempo para que Harry ordenara bien todos los pensamientos en su cabeza. Pero su enojo no paro ahí, cuando Hermione le termino de contar todo sobre la situación con su padrino poco le falto para ir y partirle la cara, no podía creer lo bastardo que se había portado con ella, nunca se imaginó que fuera tan cobarde como para huir de su amiga como lo hizo, porque él sabía que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por miedo a enamorarse de nuevo, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo notaria excepto Hermione, solo ella podía pensar que le había hecho eso porque la odiaba.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

— ¿No crees que es muy atrevido, Ginny? —preguntó Hermione viéndose al espejo.

Eran un vestido muy hermoso tenía que aceptarlo, pero para ella eso era demasiado atrevido, su color verde esmeralda la cautivo al instante, era con un solo lazo dejando al descubierto el otro hombro realzando su busto, largo con una abertura a medio muslo dejando ver una gran porción de su pierna, ceñido del torso con una parte de la cintura descubierta formando un medio circulo, los zapatos a juego con el vestido realzaban su figura de una forma espectacular y lo entallado dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

— ¿Atrevido?, muchísimo, pero eso es lo que estamos buscando ¿o no? — preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo con mirada evaluadora.

—Po supuesto que no, siento como si hubieran agarrado unas tijeras y hubieran cortado la mitad de la tela que lo conformaba— respondió sintiendo la brisa en su cintura.

—No seas exagerada, te ves espectacular y apuesto a que no soy la única que va opinar eso, ¿qué te parece si llamamos a Harry para ver qué es lo que él dice? Después de todo él es tu pareja—sugirió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué hay de mi cabello y el maquillaje? no nos tomara mucho tiempo ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada de que el tiempo no les fuera a alcanzar.

Ginny rodo los ojos exasperada, a veces Hermione resultaba demasiado... Como decirlo anti femenina, con un movimiento de varita hizo que su cabello automáticamente se arreglara, no quiso cambiar mucho su estilo porque su cabello era hermoso lo único que hizo fue darle forma y brillo dándole una apariencia hermosa, con otro movimiento la maquillo levemente, sabía que no estaba acostumbrada al maquillaje por lo que solo le puso lo suficiente para que se siguiera viendo natural.

—Listo, ¿contenta? —dijo abriendo de un tirón la puerta indicándole que saliera.

—Mmm…no lo sé, me veo muy extraña…—comentó viéndose al espejo con desconfianza, su imagen la sorprendía demasiado, era otra totalmente.

—Merlín que necia eres—repuso Ginny empujándola por la espalda para que saliera de una buena vez.

Harry se encontraba en la sala común solo, todos ya se habían ido excepto él esperando a que bajaran Ginny y Hermione, sabía que cuando se trataba de fiesta Ginny se pintaba sola para tardarse horas arreglando, pero Hermione no, casi siempre en los bailes era de las primeras en bajar. Recordó la única vez que no lo hizo, en el baile de cuarto, cuando Ron casi se había arrancado los pelos de la cabeza con el coraje que hizo esa noche.

Se miraba en el espejo de la chimenea acomodando su capa, cuando por el reflejo vio bajar a Hermione, se quedó de una pieza, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, incluso más que en cuarto año pues su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente siendo este el de una mujer en todo su esplendor, la niña que era había desaparecido completamente, sus facciones seguían teniendo esa ternura característica de ella pero sin duda también se veían las marcas de madurez que el tiempo le había otorgado. Se giró para poder contemplarla mejor viendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban al instante al sentirse observada con tanto interés, detrás de ella salió Ginny igual de hermosa que su amiga, llevaba un vestido tipo strapless corto negro con un moño gigante en la cintura color rojo que hacía que su pelo resaltara todavía más, en conclusión ambas estaban hermosas, pero no dejo de sorprenderse por el gran cambio de Hermione.

Ginny se puso a lado de Harry analizando a Hermione nuevamente.

— ¿Y bien, que te parece? —pregunto con las manos en la cintura.

—Te ves muy linda—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—No yo tonto, ella—repuso rodando los ojos por segunda vez en la noche.

— ¡Ah! —exclamo volviendo su vista hacia Hermione—estas espectacular.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien—dijo tímidamente acercándose a ambos.

—Bueno ahora que dejamos las inseguridades aun lado, vayamos al Gran Comedor porque seguramente Pansy está furiosa—declaró caminando presurosa a la salida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Snape se encontraba en su despacho reusándose a asistir a ese maldito baile, los odiaba desde que había ido en Hogwarts , todas esas personas llenas de frivolidad mostrándose ante los demás con una superioridad que no les correspondía, las música estridente del final cuando Dumbledore mandaba a llamar a la banda invitada de ese año, Potter besando a Lily en el jardín, se sacudió inconscientemente recordando ese último suceso, había ocurrido unos meses después de su pelea definitiva, él harto de todo el bullicio en el Gran Comedor había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines solo para encontrase a ese par en una de las escenas más escalofriantes de su vida y como todo lo que él tocaba, veía o deseaba se volvía en su contra irremediablemente al siguiente día el chisme de que Potter y Lily eran novios se había esparcido como pólvora llegando a sus oídos antes de la primera clase.

Volvió a mirar a Elisabeth molesto, quería que lo dejara solo, lo único que él quería hacer esa noche era tomarse una poción para dormir y no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente como lo venía haciendo esa última semana, además el ir a ese baile implicaba encontrarse con "ella" y eso era algo que claramente no estaba buscando.

—No voy a ir—sentenció levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a quitarse la corbata con movimientos bruscos.

—Por favor Severus no me dejes sola con Malfoy ¿Que te cuesta acompañarme? —preguntó suplicante.

En esa última semana su relación con Malfoy había mejorado, todavía no le hablaba pero por lo menos ya podían permanecer en una misma habitación sin entrar en pánico o terminar en una discusión.

—Entiende que odio esas cosas, prefiero pasar un día entero hablado con Dumbledore acerca de los elefantes voladores y sus teorías de conspiración—explicó desesperado.

—Por favor…—suplicó con cara de cachorro regañando—no quiero estar solita.

Snape la miro con cara de fastidio y desagrado, no quería ir pero tampoco tenía porque ser tan amargado, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, aparte Dumbledore seguro lo fastidiaría toda la semana con que no había ido. Tomó su saco y salió sin siquiera darle una repuesta, detrás de él Elisabeth lo seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Parado a lado de Elisabeth con el brazo de esta enganchado al suyo observaba el circo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, ella continuaba parloteando algo con Minerva que claramente lo tenía sin cuidado, la situación lo tenía muy molesto pues cerca de él unos alumnos de sexto miraban su persona con evidente rencor, volteo a ver a su acompañante percatándose hasta el momento de que lucía despampanante, adivinando el pensamiento de sus alumnos paso una manos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más a él, los miro con suficiencia y retomo el hilo de la conversación _"estúpidos niñatos". _

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que le iba ser imposible ser parte de esa conversación, solo hablaban de cosas de mujeres sin importancia, aburrido paseo la vista por el Comedor tratando de localizar a cierta persona sin ningún éxito el único que se encontraba del trio dorado en eso momentos era Weasley con su nueva novia _"yo diría la nueva desafortunada"_, pero ni Potter ni ella estaban, entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza esperando que el imbécil ese no la hubiera invitado al baile. Al instante puedo notar como casi todas las miradas se dirigían a la puerta principal, trato de enfocar que era lo que sucedía pero entre tanta gente no lograba ver absolutamente nada, pasados unos minutos la gente volvió a sus asuntos despejando la entrada, en ese momento fue cuando el aire se le quedó atorado en la garganta.

No sabía que hacer primero si enojarse o idiotizarse, opto por lo segundo, nunca desde que la había conocido había admirado su belleza como en esos momentos lo hacía, simplemente no era justo, porque no podía haber llegado con su estilo habitual, pero en ese momento cayo en cuenta que aunque hubiera aparecido en pijama a él seguiría pensando que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero eso era un abuso ella sabía perfectamente que la atención de la mayoría de los hombres en esa habitación en esos momentos se centraban en ella, lo que le recordaba el motivo de su enojo, observo con ojos penetrantes al inepto de Potter _"siempre un maldito Potter…arruinándome la vida"_ no entendía porque ellos siempre se tenían que quedar con la chica linda, como se atrevía a siquiera posar sus malnacidos ojos en **su **mujer… ¿_Qué…?_

—Severus…—escucho una voz lejana llamándolo— ¡Severus!

— ¿Ah?... ¿qué? —preguntó confundido.

— ¿Qué si me puedes traer un poco de ponche? —le preguntó Elisabeth amablemente.

Tenía una respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pero con tal de largarse de una vez por todas del lado de esas dos mujeres cotorras acepto gustoso.

Caminaba hacia sus amigos sintiendo las miradas posadas en ella, tenía que aceptar que de alguna manera la hacían sentir incomoda como si ella fuera un bicho raro, saludo a todos felizmente olvidándose por un instante del gran peso que llevaba cargando todo la semana y comenzó a platicar como en los viejos tiempos.

—De verdad te ves muy hermosa, Hermione—comentó Parvati sonriente.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad es que de no ser por Ginny no sé qué hubiera hecho—contestó mirándola agradecida.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo cierto es que mi talento innato no se puede mantener oculto por siempre.

Hermione rodo los ojos divertida por la humildad de su amiga. Pasó una hora entre bromas y risas, lo cierto es que se la estaba pasando muy bien ya no recordaba cómo se sentía esa sensación de paz y alegría que tanto tiempo le fue arrebatada, después de la guerra sentía que nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo, pero se equivoco estaba allí con las personas que quería divirtiéndose como hace mucho no lo hacía. La música comenzó a sonar y todos corrieron a la pista mientras ella y Harry se quedaban solos riendo por la situación.

— ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita? —preguntó ridículamente mientras hacia una reverencia y le extendía la mano.

—Sería un placer, honorable caballero—contesto de igual manera siguiéndole la corriente.

Harry la acerco a su cuerpo sutilmente mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cintura, la canción era lenta y relajada, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos con parsimonia, llevaban en esa posición cuando un aroma familiar llego a sus fosas nasales, abrió los ojos alzando la cabeza solo para toparse con una horrible imagen, su profesor se encontraba bailando a solo unos centímetros de ella con la profesora Gray, él la miraba con intensidad pero sin alejarse de su pareja. Cuando la canción termino se separa lentamente de Harry con la tristeza plasmada en el rostro, antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar que era lo que sucedía Romilda Vane tiro apropósito un vaso de ponche en el vestido de Hermione.

—Oh, lo siento tanto—pidió una fingida disculpa—pensé que eras Ginebra, tu sabes que nunca me cayó muy bien, pero no, solo eres tu tratando de ocupar un lugar que nunca lograras tener.

Hermione miro su vestido con una mancha rojo en el centro, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con las risas de Romilda y sus amigos después volteo a ver a su profesor todavía con Elisabeth en brazos observando la situación tranquilamente, de pronto algo se quebró dentro de ella, no podía seguir aparentando que todo iba regresar a la normalidad, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Hermione! —la llamo Harry mientras corría tras de ella, pero una mano se posó en su pecho haciendo que se detuviera, miro al dueño de ese brazo y se topó con la mirada inquisidora de su profesor, este negó con la cabeza.

—30 puntos menos para Gryffindor—sentencio con voz neutral mirando a Romilda Vane.

A continuación le dirigió una mirada a Elisabeth, esta solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, después de eso salió del Gran Comedor siguiendo a Hermione.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Caminaba apresuradamente por los corredores con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, estaba cansada de ocultar su dolor, ya no quería seguir haciendo creer a sus amigos que todos estaba bien ni mucho menos a Ginny, aunque sospechaba que ella se daba cuenta de todo, ya no quería ver a su profesor nunca más y adoptar la postura de indiferencia de toda esa semana, hubo días en los que no pego el ojo en toda noche pensando en lo estúpida que había sido entregándole su corazón a una persona que no había entregado ni una pisca de amor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, en como cuando se peleaban un destello de diversión de reflejaba en sus ojos, porque ella sabía que el adoraba hacerla enojar y que muchas veces por eso mismo las cosas se salieron de control y crearon algo que ninguno de los dos pudo controlar al final _"él lo hizo, apartándome de su lado"_.

—Granger…—escucho su nombre pronunciado por esa voz que ella conocía a la perfección.

No se detuvo, continuo caminando aún más rápido mientras cruzaba el arco que daba la los jardines, la noche era fría provocando que la piel de Hermione se erizara con la primera ráfaga de viento.

—Granger…—volvió a llamar sin lograr que se detuviera, enojado por ser ignorado camino rápidamente tomándola del brazo haciendo que esta se girara bruscamente.

—déjeme en paz! —gritó Hermione zafándose y continuando su camino.

—Granger, deténgase —la llamó autoritariamente.

Hermione harta de que no entendiera lo mucho que la había dañado se giró furiosa para zanjar el tema de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué? , ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó con el corazón destrozado.

—Quiero que me escuche—dijo casi gritando.

—¿Qué lo escuche?, ya lo escuche y sinceramente estoy comenzando a dudar si vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo de escucharlo nuevamente y tratar de comprenderlo un poco—contestó decepcionada—estoy harta de escuchar solo justificaciones para su manera de tratarme.

En la oscuridad de la noche se escuchó un relámpago que dio paso a una gran tormenta. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento la lluvia comenzaba a empapar sus ropas. Hermione comenzaba a sentir como sus huesos pedían a gritos un poco de calor, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro con más intensidad sin importarle que Snape las viera, estaba harta de esconderse para poder llorar por él, harta de tener que fingir que no le importaba cuando lo único que quería era estar con él por el resto de su vida.

—Tiene que entenderme, esto no es fácil para mí—respondió con su habitual mascara de frialdad.

— ¿lo ve? Continua justificándose, usted cree que para el único que no es fácil es para usted—gritó llorando— lo único que usted es… es un maldito cobarde.

Esa maldita palabra de nuevo, estaba harto de escucharla decir de las personas que más quería, perdió la única pizca de cordura que le quedaba. Estaba a punto de perderla como perdió a Lily hace muchos años por una idiotez, por su maldito orgullo, pero lo que ella no entendía y nunca entendería era que él no podía simplemente decirle todo lo que sentía simplemente era algo muy difícil.

—Suficiente, cállese y diríjase a mi despacho ¡Ahora! —sentenció furioso.

—Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, no entiende que estoy harta de…. —no pudo terminar la frase porque su profesor se acercaba a ella con un enojo evidente, la tomo de la cintura y se la hecho al hombro como si de un costal se tratara— ¡AHH! ¿¡Que le pasa! Bájeme en este instante…que no escucha ¡suélteme! —gritaba y pegaba en su espalda sin recibir ninguna contestación.

Camino rápidamente rumbo a su despacho, afortunadamente nadie se cruzó en su camino, pues mirar a su muy temido profesor de pociones con Hermione Granger al hombro gritando como desquiciada y queriéndose zafar por todos los medios, hubiera sido una imagen muy extraña de mirar, sin agregar que ambos se encontraban totalmente empapados. Al llegar empuño su varita para poder abrir la puerta, entro con paso decidido y la cerro de un portazo, a continuación deposito a Hermione en el piso para automáticamente tener que detenerla y que no escapara.

—Déjeme salir en este instante—ordenó furiosa.

—No va a ir a ningún lado—exclamó más tranquilo.

Se giró para cerrar la puerta con un potente hechizo para después llamar a Winky, esta apareció con un ¡plop! Y haciendo una reverencia dijo.

—Que se le ofrece al amo profesor Snape.

—Winky necesito que vayas a la habitación de la señorita Granger y traigas ropa seca—dijo secamente pero con amabilidad.

—Enseguida—contestó y con otro ¡plop! Desapareció.

—Y usted—dijo refiriéndose a Hermione mientras comenzaba a preparar té—vaya a tomar una ducha inmediatamente, ya sabe dónde está el baño.

— ¿Qué usted es sordo? Dije que me deje salir ¡Ya! —exigió con una tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

Snape se giró harto de escucharla quejarse y se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de su cara.

—No, no estoy sordo, pero por lo que veo usted si, vaya a tomarse una ducha si no quiere estar en problemas—ordenó sin oportunidad de réplica.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada queriendo decir algo, pero sabía que no tenía caso continuar discutiendo, así que con un resoplido dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

Después de escuchar como cerraba la puerta con fuerza continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, con hechizo seco sus ropas, pensó en aplicarle el mismo hechizo a Granger pero concluyo que sería mejor que tomara un baño y así no se enfermase. Escucho como Winky apareció con la ropa de su alumna.

—Aquí tiene amo profesor, también le traje una bandeja con galleta, pues veo que van a tomar el té—dijo educadamente.

—Muchas gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado—repuso tomando la ropa y la bandeja.

—Oh no, no es ninguna molestia, usted nunca molestaría a Winky—exclamó feliz.

—Puedes retirarte, gracias.

Con una reverencia y un ¡plop! Desapareció.

Con la ropa en la mano se dirijo a su habitación para buscar una toalla y entregársela a Granger junto con su ropa, al entrar escuchó el sonido tan característico de la ducha, abrió su armario extrayendo una toalla de este, lo cerro sin hacer ruido y abrió suavemente la puerta de baño, entro de espaldas para prevenir ver a su alumna desnuda, pero se topó con que en el espejo se reflejaba la silueta de esta en la regadera, se le quedo viendo unos instantes hasta que reaccionó y salió rápidamente.

Hermione al salir de la ducha encontró una toalla y su ropa acomodada en el retrete, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al saber que su profesor había estado allí mientras ella se bañaba, se secó y vistió con parsimonia, Winky le había traído unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter muy abrigador color rojo, miró su vestido con decepción, estaba arruinado pues la tela con la que estaba hecho se encogía con el agua fría.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su profesor al no encontrarlo en la habitación, en seguida noto como la temperatura había ascendido considerablemente tratándose de las mazmorras, en seguida comprendió porque, la chimenea que usualmente estaba apagada, en esos momentos se encontraba crepitando con un fuego abrazador y confortable.

—Tómese esto y el té—dijo Snape apareciendo en su campo de visión con una poción en la mano y una taza de café en la otra.

Hermione los tomó y caminó al asiento frente a la chimenea, se sentó acurrucándose mientras se tomaba su té.

Snape rodó los ojos por lo necia que resultaba a veces Hermione.

—Le dije que se tomara primero la poción—explicó sentándose a su lado.

—No pasa nada si lo hago al revés—contestó sin mirarlo hipnotizada con el fuego.

—Granger…le pido de favor que me escuche, todo esto ha sido un mal entendido—dijo sonando tranquilo.

—Eso ya lo sé, usted lo dejo claro la última vez—respondió sin apartar la vista del fuego.

—No me refiero a eso, estoy hablando de lo que usted vio hace una semana en el pasillo—explicó refiriéndose su beso con Elisabeth.

Hermione lo volteó a ver molesta, ella no quería saber nada sobre esa mujer y mucho menos quería escuchar como él le decía que no podía estar con ella porque él amaba a otra persona.

—A mí no me interesa lo que allá entre usted y esa mujer, por mi puede besarse con la maestra Vector si usted así lo desea—repuso levantándose de asiento.

—Maldición Granger, ¿Por qué no deja de hacer todo esto más grande y me escucha de una maldita vez? Entre Elisabeth y yo…—ahora el que no pudo terminar la frase fue él porque una fuerte explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Harry se había quedado plantado viendo a su profesor yendo tras su amiga, todo eso era muy raro tanto Hermione como Snape se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña, estaba a punto de perseguir a su profesor cuando Draco Malfoy se apareció en su campo de visión.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Hermione? —preguntó empujándolo haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Malfoy? Déjame en paz—respondió caminado a la salida.

Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba entre Hermione y Snape. Draco lo siguió queriendo saber que era lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

Se detuvieron cuando estos salieron a los jardines escondiéndose tras un pilar, escucharon todo lo que se dijeron el uno al otro, Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo con su amiga, su padrino no merecía ser escuchado pero también lo entendía a él, suponía que para él no era fácil toda esa situación después de todo Hermione era su alumna y le doblaba la edad. El que no entendía absolutamente nada era Harry, que se suponía que Snape le había hecho a Hermione para que esta estuviera tan enfada con él, algo muy malo suponía, enojado quiso salir a defender a su amiga pero una mano se lo impido.

—Déjame de una maldita vez—susurró molesto mirándolo a los ojos.

—No sea idiota, esto no s de tu incumbencia— susurró igualmente.

Tenía que hablar bajito para no ser descubiertos.

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia, tú adorado padrino le hizo algo a Hermione y tú en vez de apoyarla defiendes al bastardo ese—reclamó intentando zafarse sin ningún éxito.

—No estoy defendiendo a nadie, pero eso es algo que tienen que arreglar ellos dos, tu yo no nos debemos de meter—explicó como si fuera obvio.

—No me interesa, algo le hizo y voy a averiguar que es—sentenció fúrico.

Draco tenía ganas de gritarle en la cara que lo único que ocurría era que esos dos estaban enamorados y el maldito problema era que su padrino no lo quería aceptar, pero recordó que Hermione le había dicho que Harry no sabía nada y que era mejor que así fuese.

—Pues tu no vas a ir a ningún lado—repuso sintiendo como él agarre se debilitaba cada vez más, si no hacía algo Potter se le iba a escapar e iba terminar enterándose de todo, una idea se cruzó por su mente pero era demasiado arriesgado y si lo hacía seguramente este nunca más le dirigiría la palabra, su mano comenzó a sudar haciendo que el brazo de Potter se escapara lenta, decidido a arriesgarse lo jalo hacia él y le planto un beso, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su padrino entraba nuevamente al castillo con Hermione al hombro.

Harry se quedó de piedra, era la segunda vez que Malfoy hacia algo así y ya se estaba hartando, no iba permitir que cada vez que Malfoy estuviera en desventaja lo besara, lo tomo de la capa para quitárselo de encima, pero este giro estampándolo contra la pared evitando que escapara, Harry lanzo un gemido de dolor dándole oportunidad a la lengua de Draco a colarse entre sus labios, tenía que dejar de abrir la boca cada vez que se pegara con algo. Esta vez no iba a dejarse llevar por la sensación, no iba a permitir que Malfoy se siguiera burlando de él, con una fuerza sobre humana logro quitárselo de encima, ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero el único con las mejillas sonrosadas era Harry no sabía si por él enojo o porque nuevamente lo único que quiera hacer era dejarse besar por su peor enemigo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, crees que puedes besarme cada vez que te quedes sin algo que decir o hacer? , no soy tu puta burla Malfoy—Le gritó fuera de control.

—Potter, deja de gritar—dijo en un susurro desesperado.

—No, me tienes harto—siguió gritando.

—Pues lamento que no pueda complacer tus caprichos "princesita" —comentó burlándose.

—Oh, sí que puedes, lo único que tienes que hacer es desaparecerte— exclamó con fingida alegría.

—No, no lo voy a hacer porque tú sabes que no quieres que lo haga, te gusta lo que pasa no lo niegues y deja de estar gritando no lo volveré a repetir—repuso divertido

—Cállate maldito gilipollas, yo grito todo lo que se me da la gana, y nada más te advierto una cosa, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar ¿entendiste? No imagines cosas donde no las hay—exigió a un palmo de su cara.

"_frase incorrecta"_ pensó Draco, tal vez por el momento o el miedo de perderlo o simplemente las ganas, lo volvió a estampar contra la pared besándolo con más ganas.

Estaba sorprendido por las actitudes de Malfoy, simplemente no estaba bien, por donde se le mirase, se suponía que lo odiaba y de daba asco no entendía porque de un momento a otro las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, cuando fue que dejaron de ser los seres más odiados para él otro y se convirtieron en una especie de compañeros, sabía que eso de la tregua estaba mal que nunca debió de haber aceptado su mano porque si una vez no lo hizo fue por algo, no le convenía era el enemigo natural y nunca lo iba a dejar de ser .Estaban prohibidos el uno para él otro y ambos lo sabían, eran como fuego y dinamita cuando estaban juntos estallaban al primer comentario, no podía estar juntos era ilógico, pero como siempre ambos se regían por esta sencilla palabra.

Harry cerró los ojos sin poderlo evitar pensando _"no pasa nada es solo un beso"_ pero él estaba al tanto de que no era solo un beso, que iban a comenzar algo que él no iba a poder detener y Draco no iba a tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Se separaron en busca de aire juntando sus frentes, él ya no lo iba a detener si Malfoy lo quería besar que lo hiciera él está cansado de ser el único coherente.

— ¿Por qué Malfoy? —preguntó jadeante.

—Tú sabes bien porque—contestó mirando sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos.

—Pero no tiene sentido, es ilógico— dijo aferrándose a la idea de que tal vez todo era una mala pasada.

— ¿Cuándo ha tenido lógica algo que ambos hayamos hecho? —preguntó alzando la vista.

—Está mal—repuso sin responder a la pregunta.

—Lo se Harry, pero lo malo tienta—sentenció besándolo nuevamente.

Estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición hasta que una fuerte explosión proveniente de las mazmorras los hizo separarse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—Quédese aquí—ordenó Snape mientras salía apresuradamente de su oficina.

—Ah eso sí que no, yo voy con usted—replicó Hermione siguiéndole los pasos.

Se giró empezando a sacar humo por las orejas, Granger le iba a terminar sacando canas verdes, resignado a que la vena Gryffindor de la leona no iba permitir que se quedar resguardada simplemente le advirtió.

—Está bien pero manténgase cerca de mí y no comenta ninguna imprudencia.

Hermione rodó los ojos fastidiada, no era ninguna niña chiquita a la que le tuvieran que estar diciendo que hacer o que no hacer. Caminaron sigilosamente por los pasillos guiándose por el humo que se extendía por el techo, llegaron a un aula vacía de donde salía un humo negro con olor a plástico quemado, Hermione tosió un poco ganándose una mirada de desaprobación.

—Sea silenciosa—reclamó sacando se varita e invocando una luz en la punta, Hermione apresuradamente lo imitó.

Snape sabía que allí dentro había magia oscura la podía percibir en el aire pero no lograba identificar de donde provenía, se fueron abriendo paso por el denso lugar encontrando unas mesas empotradas a la pared donde habían distintos objetos sin ningún valor o importancia, había libros, plumas rotas, joyas que por lo que veía Snape no tenían ningún valor unas cuantas dagas de fierro y un caldero del que se veía había ocurrido la explosión, pues estaba derretido hasta la mitad y del techo caían espesas gotas de un líquido negro. El suelo estaba lleno de escombros por lo que al caminar se escuchaban claramente cunado alguno de los dos se movía, unos segundos después de haber entrado se escucharon unos pasos apresurados saliendo del cuarto y alejándose por los pasillos.

— ¿Granger? — preguntó pensando que tal vez ella era la que había salido.

—Aquí estoy profesor—respondió apareciendo con varita en mano evidentemente asustada.

—No se aleje de mi—sugirió dirigiendo su vista a la mesa más cercana.

Su atención rápidamente se centró en un libro polvoriento, en la tapa se podía leer el nombre de "_Salazar Slytherin"_ y más abajo casi ilegible por el polvo "_escritos", _su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, muchas veces los alumnos de Slytherin habían hablado de esa leyenda, se decía que Salazar Slytherin aparte de un gran mago había sido un gran pocionista y que había creado varias pociones de increíbles proporciones e importancia, muchos alumnos alegaban que de poseer esos escritos dejarían la escuela y se volverían millonarios, pero a su mente vino lo que un día le comento Albus.

"_No creas en todo lo que te dicen y vez, muchas veces la gente puede confundirse al escuchar y ver algo de increíble interés o valor, siempre tienes que analizarlo para poder entender su verdadero significado, es como la leyenda de Salazar Slytherin solo alguien con una gran ambición podría creer aquello, si Slytherin creo alguna poción y guardo registro de ello, lo más lógico es que ese cuaderno lo haya escondido en la cámara de los secretos o inclusive que lo mantuviera a su lado por el resto de su vida, no creo que simplemente haya decidido abandonarlo en esta escuela ¿no crees?"_

Confundido miró a su alrededor, todo eso era muy extraño, las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor no tenían sentido alguno, nada de lo que había allí era necesario para realizar una poción más que probablemente ese libro, volteo a ver a Hermione la cual se encontraba viendo una daga con gran interés, Snape automáticamente ato los cabos sueltos pero fue demasiado tarde para advertirle a Hermione pues esta ya había tomado la daga en sus manos.

— ¡Granger, cuidado no lo toques! —grito avanzando rápidamente a ella.

Todo paso en un segundo Hermione al poner sus manos sobre la daga perdió el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos de su profesor, este con su capa removió la daga de sus manos y la aventó lejos, justo en ese instante una voz se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? —pregunto Harry sin poder distinguir nada.

—Creo que veo algo—agregó Draco pasando a lado de este.

S

S

S

S

s

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¿Les gusto? Jajaja.

.

.

**Sweet'and-Bloody:** No te preocupes aunque me tarde en actualizar no pienso dejar de escribir esta historia, me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando y el final no puedo decir mucho solo que si habrá uno que otro susto.

**KamyMunozSS: **prometo de verdad hacer todo lo posible por actualizar pronto pero de verdad estoy súper apurada con la escuela. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y se paciente que acción va a haber y bastante, pero todavía falta jeje.

**Desvario: **Inspiracion aceptada jajaja. Pues llego el baile jaja espero que te haya gustado y si no pues perdón jeje, pero como ya dije todo a su tiempo, muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo.

**sailor mercuri o neptune: **jajaja oh, ya entendí, si la verdad es que si tuvo un poco de dificultad para dormir jaja, Harry ya está cayendo ante los encantos de nuestro adorado Draco, esperemos que ya de su brazo a torcer porque francamente Draco está un poco desesperado.

**Vale: **Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Mama Shmi: **Severus estuvo a punto de explicarle todo sobre Elisabeth pero nada mas no se pudo, pero te prometo que las cosas se van a aclarar y tanto Elisabeth como Lucius van a recibir una sorpresita. Gracias por el review y por leer mi fic, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

.

.

Dejen reviews c:


	16. Descubriendo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más, he estado pensando en dejar la historia porque de verdad he estado súper saturada de trabajos y exámenes, pero todavía no estoy muy segura, así que ustedes díganme si vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo o de plano mejor ya la abandono y la retomó después.

Solo espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Draco intentaba distinguir un poco detrás de una nube de polvo, veía un bulto en el piso moverse pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que era.

—Draco ten cuidado—suplicó Harry con los nervios de punta.

En cuanto habían escuchado la explosión corrieron presurosos a las mazmorras, ambos creían que el hecho de que Hermione y Snape se hubieran ido en esa dirección significaba algo, justo cuando habían doblado la esquina habían visto a un alumno dar la vuelta rápidamente en la otra esquina, ninguno de los dos supo de quien se trataba.

—Tranquilízate un poco—exijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

Snape solo los veía con el ceño fruncido gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la puerta, no entendía que tenían que estar haciendo esos dos juntos y en las mazmorras, porque estaba seguro de que la explosión no se escuchó en el gran comedor debido a la música y el rebullicio. Espero paciente mientras su ahijado se acercaba analizando todos los errores que estaba cometiendo, si de verdad hubiera alguien peligroso ya lo hubiera matado hace horas principalmente porque ni siquiera la varita tenía preparada.

Se acercó más hasta casi estar a un paso de aquel misterioso bulto, comenzó a estirar su mano lentamente para poder tocarlo cuando de repente su mano fue aprensada por lo que a su parecer era una garra.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó alterando mientras trataba zafarse.

— ¿¡Que paso? —preguntó Harry alterado abriéndose paso entre los escombros, al no poder ver por donde caminaba cayó estrepitosamente al piso por pisar un pedazo de caldero.

Los gritos de Harry se sumaron a los de su compañero empezando a desesperar a su profesor.

— ¡Cállense! —ordeno en un grito.

Ambos guardaron silencio súbitamente confundidos por aquella voz, Harry no la pudo identificar pero Draco sí.

— ¿Padrino? —preguntó este nervioso.

—Si Draco soy yo—contesto con evidente fastidio en la voz—necesito que ambos mantengan la calma, tengo a la señorita Granger inconsciente en mis brazos, no sé qué fue lo que paso pero si no llegó lo antes posible a mi despacho me temó que no la va a librar—sentenció.

— ¿! Qué? —gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

Snape soltó un bufido exasperado, no podía creer lo estúpidos que se podían comportar a veces, se incorporó con su alumna en brazos, estaba aturdido no sabía lo que le había pasado solo esperaba que no fuera producto de alguna magia negra.

—Quiero que ambos se queden aquí, yo avisare al director lo que ocurrió para que venga lo antes posible—declaró serio—Ah y por cierto 10 puntos menos para cada casa por no estar con varita en mano, en serio Potter a veces me pregunto como fue que el señor tenebroso no te mató antes—dijo con evidente burla.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Harry hablo.

—Snape, cuídala mucho, sálvala—pidió preocupado.

Snape se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo, le sorprendía bastante que Harry lo estuviera tuteando, después de todo nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando habían hablado después de su recuperación.

—Descuide, no tengo la intención de tener una alumna sin vida en mi oficina—explicó tratando de sonar un poco condescendiente con el chico.

Le dirigió una mirada a Draco antes de salir, no pudo entender porque este lo miraba con enojo, se estremeció al sospechar el porqué de su actitud.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entró apresuradamente a su oficina con Hermione en brazos, tenía que averiguar qué tipo de maldición era la que había provocado el desmayo de Granger. Miro el sillón en el que se encontraban hace unos minutos anteriores a la explosión se dirigió rápidamente y la recostó con suavidad.

Hizo un recorrido con su varita por encima del cuerpo de su alumna, definitivamente se trataba de magia negra, lo percibió desde que había entrado en aquella habitación; después de unos minutos retiro su varita y dio un paso atrás, una mueca de desagrado se instaló en su rostro, era peor de lo que él había pensado, se trataba de una maldición degenerativa, sino encontraba la cura rápidamente Hermione muy probablemente podría morir. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore lo antes posible pero no podía dejarla sola.

Resignado a tener que espera a que el baile terminara cargo nuevamente a Hermione en sus brazos para recostarla en su cama y poder trabajar más rápidamente, al llegar la colocó con delicadeza para después dirigirse rápidamente a un estante a lado del baño con varias pociones curativa, tomó una para que recobrara el reconocimiento y una revitalizante para que no se sintiera tan débil.

Alzó ligeramente su cabeza para que el líquido se deslizara por su boca, pasando algunos segundos Hermione comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, parpadeo varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista, sentía como nuevamente la inconciencia la abrazaba pero sabía que tenía que luchar contra ella, sintió en su boca el frio vidrio del vial con otra poción la cual bebió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sintió como un ligero calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo dándole un poco de energía.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Granger? —preguntó Snape seriamente.

Esta lo volteó a ver entrecerrando los ojos por la luz; al visualizar su cara todos los acontecimientos ocurridos regresaron de golpe, el baile, los insultos de Romilda, la pelea, y la espada de Gryffindor en ese extraño lugar. Intento incorporase para salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, no quería volver a estar en una misma habitación con ese hombre.

— ¿A dónde cree que vas? —preguntó molesto regresándola a la cama sin mucha fuerza.

—A mi sala común—contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos; no pudo pararse de la cama porque las manos de su profesor la regresaron rápidamente a su lugar.

—Usted no va a ir a ningún lado, y espero que por una vez en su vida deje de ser tan malditamente obstinada y haga lo que le estoy ordenando—sentenció sin derecho a réplica con una mueca de enfado.

Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que algo muy malo había pasado en aquel lugar, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar con evidente preocupación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Snape la volteo a ver decidiendo entre decirle o no, estaba consciente de que lo mejor era esperar a que Dumbledore se enterara de toda la situación y fuera él quien le diera la terrible noticia, pero su alumna no era estúpida, sabía que esta ya sospechaba lo que había pasado, solo que tenía demasiado miedo para aceptarlo. Contrariado se pasó una mano por el cabello queriendo así despejar un poco su cabeza de todo; se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a explicarle.

—Granger, lo que había en esa habitación era magia negra muy poderosa, lo que creo yo que paso; y estoy casi cien por ciento seguro, es que alguien estaba tratando de crear un objeto, o más bien varios objetos, que dependiendo la persona se transformara en aquel bien material de mayor ambición para él o ella y que a la vez por medio de un potente hechizo le fuera "casi" imposible no sentirse atraído a él; ¿Me estoy explicando? — Hermione asintió por inercia— un claro ejemplo es lo que a mí y a usted nos pasó; yo centre mi atención en unos pergaminos sin importancia, pero mi mente automáticamente los transformó en los escritos de Salazar Slytherin; estuve a punto de tomarlo hasta que recordé que aquello nunca había existido por lo que inmediatamente comprendí que algo andaba mal, y cuando la voltee a ver no pude más que confirmar mi teoría, porque si no me equivoco usted vio la espada de Godric Gryffindor ¿cierto?

Hermione estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando; sabía que se trataba de magia obscura pero no sabía que tan peligrosa podía ser.

—Si pero, no creo que ese sea el objeto material que más ambicionó—contestó débilmente.

—Ni yo tampoco, creo que tiene que ver mucho la relación de la casa a la que pertenecemos, la magia simplemente lo intuye y es eso lo que proyecta—aclaró gravemente.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que me va a pasar? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No lo sé, la maldición que esos objetos tenian es magia muy antigua pero no es incurable, me recuerda mucho a la que atacó al director el año antepasado, pero no creo que sea de la misma naturaleza aunque ambas son degenerativas, no creo que la cura sea igual, su estructura no es la misma—dijo seriamente.

Hermione quería llorar, no entendía porque algo tan horrible le tenía que pasar a ella; parecía que después de la guerra su vida en vez de tomar un mejor camino había optado por empeorar exponencialmente.

— ¿Me voy a morir? —preguntó con voz rota.

Severus la observó impotente, todo eso era su culpa, había arruinado la vida de su alumna para siempre, no le había bastado con hacerla daño emocionalmente sino que la llevó a ese lugar exponiendo su vida a una magia que ni siquiera el conocía bien. No respondió a la pregunta, ella solo la había hecho para que él le respondiera que todo iba a estar bien, que se iba a curar y que todo iba a regresar a la normalidad; pero no era cierto, no sabía si la iba a poder salvar, no quería darle falsas esperanzas para que al final sufriera más.

Hermione se soltó a llorar sin importarle la presencia de su profesor, ya no le importaba que él la viera derrumbada solo quería sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, tanto huir de la realidad estaba haciendo que se quebrara más.

Notó unos brazos envolverla en un cálido abrazo, pero en vez de rechazarlo como se lo propuso desde su última platica, lo estrecho más aferrándose a él como si fuera el único que tuviera la cura para no solo la maldición que consumía su cuerpo, sino también para su alma y corazón que en ese momento estaban hechos trisas. Estuvieron unidos por más de media hora mientras Hermione lloraba desconsolada, Snape no hizo nada para evitarlo sabía que era necesario, pero cada vez se sentía peor consigo mismo, sintió como en su pecho se comenzaba a extender esa sensación de frio como cuando murió Lily, fue ahí que comprendió que no había vuelta de hoja, que nunca la iba a poder olvidar y que por más que lo negara un gran sentimiento se había instalado en su corazón, haciendo que la sola idea de perderla para le hicieran sentirse muerto como hace muchos años no sentía.

La respiración de Hermione volvió a ser acompasada y débil, la movió un poco constatando que se había quedado dormida, la recostó nuevamente y la arropo, beso su frente con cariño y salió de su oficina para encontrarse con el director decidido a no perderla nunca más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vieron como Snape salía con Hermione en brazos, Harry estaba hecho un mar de nervios, no sabía que es lo que había pasado y eso lo tenía alterado de sobre manera. Giro la vista y comenzó a analizar todo lo que había allí, nada parecía peligroso pero de todos modos la explosión había sido muy extraña.

Se acercó al escritorio más cercano, su mirada se fijó en la espada de Godric Gryffindor, frunció el ceño confundido, hasta donde el sabia esa espada estaba en la bóveda de Gringotts del director, automáticamente esta se convirtió en una daga común y corriente. Justo en ese momento pensaba girarse para comentarlo con Draco, pero una manos se colocaron a cada lado de su cuerpo agarrándose del escritorio, sintió el pecho de Draco pegarse a su espalda y su respiración acariciando su nuca, inmediatamente se tensó, admitir que le gustaban los besos y la cercanía de Draco era muy distinto a tolerar sus caricias, a él le gustaban las mujeres_ "¿o no?"_

—Draco…ahora no—pedía mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó mientras olfateaba su cuello con dedicación.

—Porque acaba de ocurrir algo muy grave y Hermione nos necesita—decía no muy convencido.

—Hermione esta con mi padrino, aparte nos dijo que no nos moviéramos de aquí—le susurró seductoramente.

—No…espera—dijo más para él que para Draco.

Draco comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente, estaba poseído por la presencia de Harry, saber que no era del todo indiferente lo enloquecía, quería estar a su lado oliendo su aroma por toda la eternidad. Harry sentía como la lengua de Draco formaba círculos sin sentido por todo su cuello, se sentía demasiado bien como para luchar contra él y cuando sintió sus manos colarse por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su abdomen tiernamente no pudo más que recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Draco; estuvieron algunos minutos acariciándose el uno al otro, hasta que las alertas en la cabeza de Harry comenzaron a sonar; aquello no estaba bien, tenía que detenerlo pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, por el las normas sociales se podían ir al infierno, él solo quería disfrutar el momento, pero cuando sintió un bulto frotándose contra él, definitivamente tuvo que decir algo.

—Draco ya basta, es suficiente—repuso con los pies en la tierra.

Draco no lo escuchaba, estaba con la persona que amaba sintiendo cosas que con otras personas jamás había experimentado, Harry no era solo un acostón y ya, Harry lo era todo para él.

— ¡Dije que ya! —exigió alejándolo de el con un empujón.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —preguntó Draco molesto por la interrupción.

—Yo no quiero esto, más bien no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto—aclaró escandalizado.

— ¿Por qué no, acaso hay algún impedimento que no los prohíba?— preguntó molesto.

—Ah, déjame pensarlo… ¡SI! —Le gritó histérico— ambos somos hombre, no es natural.

— ¿Potter que clase de excusa absurda es esa?, entiendo que te criaste con muggles, pero no creí que fuera igual de arcaico e ignorante que ellos—repuso burlonamente.

—Yo no soy arcaico ni ignorante y mucho menos homosexual—declaró no muy convencido de todo lo que acababa de decir.

—Claramente si eres un ignorante, ¿a qué llamas tú lo que hacemos? —preguntó irritando.

—Eso no significa que sea homosexual— se defendió.

Draco rodo los ojos sin comprender qué demonios le pasaba a Harry, decidido a dejarle bien en claro su sexualidad se acercó a él y le susurro a milímetros de sus labios.

—Déjame demostrarte lo contrario.

Beso sus labios delicadamente, no era un beso agresivo y apasionado como los anteriores sino todo lo contrario, le estaba diciendo cuanto lo amaba con ese beso aunque él no lo entendiera, fue subiendo de intensidad cuando Harry harto y asustado de solo sentir caricias en sus labios ahondo en beso, no quería que fuera romántico ni dulce, él quería que le comiera la boca, no que fuera cariñoso y tierno, eso le daba miedo, suficiente tenía con que le atrajera Draco como para meterse en ámbitos sentimentales.

Las manos de Harry subieron por su espalda para acariciarla firmemente, Draco comenzaba a sentirse mareado el hecho de que fuera Harry quien comenzara a llevar el control le provocaba entusiasmo. Ahora era él el que estaba consciente de la situación en la que Hermione se encontraba, lo más correcto sería que fueran con el director para avisarle del problema, pero ni loco iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Harry sintió como se tensó por unos instantes, por lo que se separó unos centímetros.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó inocentemente.

Draco observaba sus labios rojos por el esfuerzo y tras esos grandes anteojos unos ojos verdes resplandecientes, definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar eso.

—Nada…solo me acorde de Hermione—dijo acariciando su espalda baja por debajo de la camisa—pero ella está, bien esta con mi padrino.

Se acercó para poder retomar el beso pero Harry se hizo para atrás.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está bien? Snape la odia—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no la odia, ¿podemos continuar en lo que estábamos? —preguntó empezando a colar sus manos por la parte trasera del pantalón.

—No, ¿Cómo sabes que no la odia?—preguntó sin ningún intención de quitar las manos de Draco de su trasero, después de todo se sentían muy bien.

—Porque si, solo lo sé ¿de acuerdo? —contestó molesto mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

. — ¡No, dime porque estas tan seguro! —exigió caprichosamente.

—Por Merlín, Harry no puedo decírtelo se lo prometí a Hermione—explicó angustiado, el deseo le estaba segando no quería decir todo eso pero las ganas de besar a Harry era demasiado fuertes.

— ¿Cómo que te prometió no decirme? —Preguntó furioso—exijo que me digas ahora mismo lo que está pasando.

—No, te volverías loco—repuso Draco.

—Malfoy si no me dices no vuelves a verme en tu vida—sentenció fríamente.

"_Hermione perdóname, pero en algún momento se tenía que enterar"_

—Hermione está enamorada de mi padrino, y creo que él de ella—explicó mirándolo a los ojos—y no me hagas decir más.

Harry guardaba silencio, no se movía, no respiraba, apenas y podía ver, el enojo estaba haciendo que su sangre hirviera descontroladamente; en el momento que Malfoy termino de hablar su cerebro había atado cabos sueltos, algo había pasado entre ellos dos y creía saber que era, las bajas notas de Hermione, el que no pudiera dormir, lo que quería confesarle y la pelea con Snape hace unos minutos eran producto de eso. Miro a Draco una última vez para después aventarlo lejos de él.

—Hijo de puta—susurro entre dientes mientras salía del aula como una fiera.

Draco solo puedo pensar "_¿Qué demonios he hecho? Harry va a matar a Hermione y a mi padrino" _y con ese pensamiento salió tras de él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sweet'and-Bloody: Creo que las cosas entre Harry y Draco estaban más que bien hasta que a Draquito se le ocurrió abrir la boca, a ver si Harry no toma la decisión incorrecta: /

Desvario: inspiración nuevamente aceptada, te juro que ahora si me hace mucha falta, estoy seca . Pues como ves lo que le paso a Hermione, esperemos que todo se pueda solucionar .

Dejen reviews C:


	17. Maldito Snape

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, sé que me tarde mucho pero esta súper saturada de trabajo, no sé cada cuando voy a subir capítulo, pero por el momento voy a tardarme un poco.

Quiero seguir con la historia porque no me gustaría dejarla así porque sí, y más porque sé que les gusta (bueno eso quiero creer). Cuando acabe este fic puede que siga la continuación de "Hada Verde" si no lo han leído, léanlo y díganme si lo continuo o mejor escribo otra cosa.

Si más por el momento los dejo con este capítulo.

Enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Miraba fijamente la pared tratando de entender un poco lo que hace algunas horas habían pasado; definitivamente el morir no estaba en sus planes, tal vez su vida no había estado llena de experiencias agradables pero podía asegurar que los momentos agradables nunca habían hecho falta, sin duda lo que nunca iba a dejar de lastimarle era la muerte de sus padres y tenía que admitir que a pesar de su forma de ser y lo distante que era su relación con estos, jamás iba a poder remplazar el amor que ellos le tenían. Sus amigos, esos que jamás le fallaron, que nunca la decepcionaron por más que las cosas parecieran no tener sentido, que a pesar de no siempre encontrarse en las mejores condiciones no la abandonaron, sin duda también los iba a extrañar demasiado si ella se llegara a ir, y a su profesor… al único hombre que podía decir que en verdad amó, todavía se le hacía increíble cómo había pasado todo aquello, como fue que la admiración y el respeto se convirtieron en un cariño inmenso hacia ese hombre de mal carácter e increíble valentía, como las ganas de querer estrangularlo cada que soltaba un comentario sarcástico se tornaron en ganas de querer abrazarlo y fundirse con él, de demostrarle que no estaba solo en este mundo y que había personas dispuestas a luchar por él porque en él fondo y tras esa mascara de maldad y enojo existía una persona frágil y con muchas ganas de ser amado pero a la vez con un miedo terrible a ser lastimado nuevamente.<p>

Trato de incorporarse lentamente, sentía un entumecimiento en su cuerpo que no la dejaba moverse con facilidad, sabía que iban a ser días muy complicados, y debía tener fe en su profesor al igual que poner todo de su parte para no morir. Sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con piso, la sensación de frescura recorrió todo su cuerpo en un instante, llevo su mano a su frente para descubrir que ardía en fiebre, necesitaba llegar al baño para mojarse la cara lo antes posible; con mucho cuidado y lentitud se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la puerta, con todas las fuerzas que tenía giro la perilla y se adentró en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

><p>— Quiero que manejes toda esta situación lo más discretamente posible, Severus— sentenció Albus Dumbledore tranquilamente— aparte de Draco, Harry y tú, no quiero que nadie más se entere del accidente que tuvo la señorita Granger, ¿de acuerdo?<p>

— Como usted ordene director— respondió seriamente Snape.

Después de haber dejado a Hermione segura en su oficina, inmediatamente había informado de lo sucedido a Albus, todo lo que le había dicho lo había dejado muy consternado y confundido, no entendía como después de la caída de Voldemort las artes oscuras se habían filtrado nuevamente a Hogwarts.

— Trata de salvarla Severus, no me gustaría tener una baja en mi colegio después de la caída de Voldemort, sin olvidar que la señorita Granger tiene muchas cosas que vivir todavía— explicó el director tristemente— ha sido una alumna ejemplar, no se merece morir.

Snape lo miró por unos segundos más para después dar media vuelta e irse nuevamente a su despacho. Las palabras de Dumbledore no tranquilizaban, saber que fue él el principal causante del accidente de Hermione lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de lo un día él consideró su hogar, trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría, él sabía que no servía de nada seguir culpándose por lo ocurrido, eso no iba a salvar a Granger, pero no podía evitar sentir ese vacío en el pecho por saber que probablemente le iba a ser arrebatado nuevamente el ser que más le importaba en esos momentos; cuando murió Lily y comenzó a trabajar en Hogwarts esa sensación de preocupación por el prójimo había desaparecido, ni siquiera el hecho de que tuviera que estar al pendiente de los movimientos de Potter le importaba, si moría tendrían que servirle a un despiadado mago, pero su vida iba a seguir siendo igual de miserable; y entonces apareció Granger con su altanería y valentía, antes de que desapareciera Voldemort él solo la veía como una molestia y un estorbo, solo al final fue capaz de reconocer la gran importancia que había tenido en la batalla, después de todo de no haber sido por ella Potter desde el primer año habría muerto.

Pero fue aquella discusión en su despacho que ahora se veía tan lejana la que había cambiado radicalmente su forma de verla, había sido la primera alumna después de Potter que lo había retarlo de esa manera, lo había hecho enfurecer demasiado, pero más importante que eso lo había hecho sentir culpable a ÉL, a Severus Snape el murciélago de las mazmorras y eso era decir demasiado; luego empezaron las discusiones y los castigos, tenía que admitir que lo hacía más por la diversión de verla molesta e incómoda ante su presencia que por otra cosa, pero con el tiempo algo comenzó a cambiar, la diversión se transformó en necesidad y la incomodidad en grata compañía. Había sido ingenuo por no ver las señales, Granger había comenzado a colarse dentro de su rutina y él ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que era muy tarde y ninguno de los dos pudo detenerlo.

Sintió un empujón que lo lanzo al suelo rápidamente haciendo que sus manos se rasparan con el suelo pedregoso del pasillo, colérico se incorporó para ver al agresor.

— ¿¡Qué demonios le sucede Potter, acaso el aumento en sus lentes es insuficiente o su cerebro no funciona bien el día de hoy! — preguntó al ver a Harry Potter con su varita en la mano apretándola tan fuerte que los nudillos eran totalmente blancos.

Sabía que estaba en problemas, pues lo más probable era que Potter ya se había enterado de todo.

— ¿¡Que me pasa! ¡Más bien esa pregunta te la hago yo a ti! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede Snape! — gritó rojo de rabia.

— Más vale que vaya moderando el modo con el que se dirige a mi Potter, le recuerdo que soy su profesor— le advirtió peligrosamente.

— ¡Lo único que eres es un cabron sin escrúpulos, te matare con mis propias manos! — bramó antes de aventarse a él para romperle la cara.

Como lo suponía, Potter no era capaz de pensar con coherencia cuando está enojado, había olvidado que tenía su mejor arma en la mano y había recurrido a los vulgares y ordinarios golpes. Intentado esquivar los golpes, con gran dificultad logro sacar su varita de su capa para apuntarle a Harry justo en medio de los ojos.

— Yo que tú me hacía a un lado ¡Ahora! — le gritó a un palmo de distancia.

— ¿O que, me vas a matar? — Preguntó con odio— No es algo que no hayas hecho antes ¿cierto?

— No creo que sea algo que ciertamente queras averiguar Potter— respondió sínicamente.

Harry se incorporó renuentemente, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad sin su varita y con Snape armado, dirigió su mirada al piso tratando de buscar su varita.

— Yo que tú no buscaba nada— advirtió secamente.

Alzó la vista nuevamente hacia su profesor con el veneno inyectado en la mirada.

— Ahora sí, explíqueme su repentino enojo Potter— pidió fríamente.

Harry bufó fingiendo diversión.

— Eres un hijo de puta, tu sabes muy bien a que se debe— repuso colérico— Quiero que te largues ahora mismo de Hogwarts si no quieres que vaya con el director y le cuente todo lo que le hiciste a Hermione. No sé cómo pude confiar en ti.

— ¿Qué fue lo que según TÚ le hice a Granger? — preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

— La violaste— sentenció.

No pudo evitarlo, una fuerte carcajada salió de su garganta por lo absurdo de la idea; de todas las posibles suposiciones que Potter podría haber hecho sin duda esa era la más divertida. Sabía que tenía fama de desgraciado pero no creyó que llegara a esos extremos.

— ¡A ver si te da tanta risa cuando vaya con el ministerio! — gritó con furia.

— Potter— lo llamó secándose las lágrimas— no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie y muchos menos a ti, Granger no fue violada, ni torturada, así que deja de hacer suposiciones estúpidas.

— No son suposiciones estúpidas, Draco me lo contó— dijo seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Él te dijo que la había violado? — preguntó dejando a un lado el hecho de que lo estuviera llamando por su nombre.

— No, pero me dijo que ustedes dos estaban enamorados— explicó secamente— lo obvio es que la violaste y embrujaste.

Snape bufo divertido por lo imbécil que Potter era a veces.

— Tú mismo puedes ir ahora con Granger y preguntarle todo lo que quieras— sugirió dándose la vuelta no sin antes agregar— Ah, y puedo jurarte por tu madre que no está embrujada con tu estúpidamente acabas de sugerir.

Harry lo siguió pisándole los talones, quería respuestas y las quería ¡YA!

* * *

><p>Draco escucho todo tras un pilar, no quería salir por miedo a salir lastimado o incluso peor que su padrino se enterara de lo que pasaba entre Harry y él.<p>

Suspiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al despacho de Snape para hablar con Hermione, su amiga iba a poner a esos dos en su lugar de eso estaba seguro.

Decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su sala común, mañana intentaría hablar con Harry si es que todavía le dirigía la palabra.

* * *

><p>Entró al baño deteniéndose de las paredes, estaba increíblemente mareada, lo mejor era ir por una poción para la fiebre al laboratorio de Snape, pero no creía ser capaz de llegar hasta allá sin desmayarse.<p>

Abrió el grifo para mojarse un poco la cara y así refrescarse, pero no sirvió de mucho pues aún seguía muy mareada, miro su reflejo en el espejo, se veía extremadamente pálida, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer, lo único que le daba color a su rostros eran sus pómulos y sus labios los cuales tenían un color rojo cereza producto de la fiebre. Buscó en el botiquín alguna poción para la fiebre pero solo encontró unas sales de baño francesas; tal vez un baño calmaría un poco la fiebre.

Lleno la tina con agua caliente, dudo en quitarse la ropa, no quería que su profesor entrara sorpresivamente al baño y la viera desnuda, rió ante el simple pensamiento, después de todo ya había hecho más que tan solo verla desnuda.

Hermione comenzaba a dormitarse mientras las sales de baño la relajaban por completo, la fiebre no había bajado y sus músculos dolían horriblemente, agradecía a Merlín que su profesor no estuviera en esos momentos allí, ella más que nadie sabía que la fiebre a veces le hacía decir y hacer cosas de las cuales después se arrepentía. No escucho la puerta que se azotaba diez minutos después de haberse quedado dormida.

Entraron a su despacho enojados el uno con el otro, Snape solo quería que Hermione le explicara todo una buena vez al imbécil de Potter lo que en verdad pasaba, sabía que no era una muy buena idea pero por lo menos se iba a quitar esa estúpida idea de que la había violado.

— Espera aquí, si es que todavía tienes un poco de respeto por el hombre que salvo tu vida— exclamó deseando hacerlo sentir mal. Sabía que Potter era un sentimentalista de lo peor.

Se dirigió a su habitación con paso decidido abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Granger durmiendo en su cama, frunció el ceño al encontrar la cama vacía y las sabanas en el piso. Cerró la puerta ignorando las miradas de desconfianza que le dirigía Potter.

Miro en todas direcciones sin encontrar rastro de ella por ningún lado, su mirada se detuvo en la puerta del baño, tal vez lo estaba usando.

— ¿Granger estas ahí? — llamó a la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

— ¿Granger? — de nuevo le respondió el silencio.

Abrió la puerta suavemente para encontrar a Hermione "desmayada" (según él) en la tina de baño, su cara estaba blanca como la nieve y su respiración era muy débil.

— ¡Granger! — gritó preocupado.

Entro apresuradamente para sacarla de allí, ignorando su desnudez la tomó en sus brazos sacándola del agua y mojando su túnica en la maniobra.

Hermione sentía en sus sueños movimientos bruscos, no fue hasta que el frio golpeó fuertemente su cuerpo que se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño; abrió sus ojos al instante para encontrarse con la cara de su profesor justo arriba de la suya, él no la miraba, podía ver como buscaba desesperadamente un lugar seguro para recostarla.

La deposito suavemente en su cama para después con un hechizo no verbal regular la temperatura de la habitación, silenciarla y de paso cerrarla con seguro.

— ¿Granger, se encuentra bien? — pregunto tapándola con las sabanas mirando de reojo su desnudez.

No podía, evitarlo era hombre, y el hecho de que la mujer en cuestión fuese Hermione lo alteraba aún más.

— Solo estaba tomando un baño profesor— contestó confundida.

Snape no emitió ningún comentario, solo se dedicó a revisarla medicamente, tomo la temperatura y reviso sus canales auditivos, pues le asustaba que no lo hubiera oído.

— Está ardiendo en fiebre, tendré que decirle a Potter que regrese en otro momento— repuso seriamente.

— ¿Harry está aquí? —preguntó retomando un poco de color.

—No se alegre tanto, ya está al tanto de nuestra situación— dijo sonando indiferente— al parecer piensa que usted está bajo un hechizo y que yo abuse sexualmente de usted.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó en un susurro mientras se incorporaba lo más que podía en la cama— ¿Quién le dijo semejante mentira?

— Al parecer Draco, pero él saco sus propias conclusiones erradas— explicó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

— Eso es imposible, Draco no sería capaz de traicionar mi confianza— repuso decepcionada.

— Yo tampoco lo creía capaz, pero lo fue— dijo sombríamente— ahora vuelvo.

Hermione quería agregar algo más, pero las palabas se atoraron en su garganta y cuando por fin iba a decir algo su profesor ya no estaba. No podía creer que Draco hubiera sido capaz de decirle todo a Harry después de todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para evitar que se enterara, algo extraño tenía que haber pasado.

* * *

><p>— ¿Albus, dónde está Severus? — pregunto una muy amable Elisabeth.<p>

— Oh lamento haberles arruinado la velada profesora Gray, es solo que hubo un accidente en mi despacho, verá tengo un fénix un tanto quisquilloso y al mínimo disturbio se altera, unos alumnos decidieron hacerle un regalo en esta época de año y pusieron una bomba de broma en mi oficina, el único capaz de controlarlo es Severus por lo que le pedí que lo auxiliara inmediatamente— explicó sonando tan convincente que hasta el por poco y se cree su mentira.

—Oh ya entiendo, bueno será mejor que yo me retire, buenas noches— se despidió con una sonrisa de todos lo que aún se encontraban en el baile.

Ella no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que algo había ocurrido con Hermione, ella había visto como Snape corría tras de ella después del incidente con Romilda Vane.

Camino por los pasillos mientras miraba la Luna llena en el cielo, pensaba en lo mucho que había desperdiciado su vida y en cómo iba a solucionar eso, después de todo el rechazo definitivo de Severus le hacía ver con otros ojos el futuro, sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos como para notar que alguien la seguía.

— Elisabeth— la llamó Lucius Malfoy a solo unos metros de ella.

Ella lo miro con nerviosismo y apresura el paso.

— Elisabeth por Merlín, puedes dejar de huirme— dijo desesperado y alcanzándola rápidamente.

La giro suavemente por el brazo para encararla, vio miedo y confusión en su mirada, estaba harto de que solo lo mirara de esa manera, ansiaba que lo viera como antes, con cariño y un poco de rabia.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy? — preguntó tratando de sonar segura de sí misma.

— Necesitamos hablar— contestó con su habitual tono de voz.

— No— dijo tajante alejándose de él.

Lucius se interpuso en su camino acorralándola contra la pared dejándola atrapa.

— No es una pregunta, tú y yo vamos a hablar y punto— respondió absorbiendo el perfume de Elisabeth.

— Eres un enfermo— reclamó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo— ¿no te basto con arruinarme la vida hace 16 años que ahora quieres venir a arruinármela nuevamente?

— Te he pedido disculpas de mil y un maneras, pero no me quieres escuchar— repuso molesto.

— Escúchame bien, nunca te voy a perdonar, mataste a mi familia, me enamoraste y embarazaste para después torturarme de la manera más cruel que existe; no esperes que te entienda porque solo un malnacido haría eso— escupió con odio.

Lucius dejo que terminara de hablar para después besarla con fiereza, lo volvía loco, siempre lo hizo, muchas veces estuvo a punto de desertar como mortífago para llevársela lejos y jamás regresar, pero el miedo podía más que sus ganas; sabía que había estado embarazada, por lo que trato de protegerla hasta que hubiera dado a luz y cuando lo hizo tuvo que torturarla hasta el cansancio para que señor tenebroso no sospechara, no fue hasta mucho después que fue capaz de convencer a Voldemort de que la liberaran con todo e hijo.

Elisabeth sentía los labios ardientes de Lucius sobre los suyos, no fue capaz de quitarlo a pesar del odio que le profesaba, siempre le había atraído de una manera que ni Severus había logrado hacer. Ya no lo amaba pero no podía evitar sentirse excitada al probar nuevamente esa boca que ella sabía era capaz de hacer maravillas en el cuerpo de una mujer.

El aire le comenzó a faltar por lo que se tuvieron que separar.

— Te odio— jadeo Elisabeth.

— No te culpo— contestó retomando el beso.

* * *

><p>— Potter tienes que marcharte, hablaras en otro momento con Granger— explicó mientas le abría la puerta de su despacho para que saliera.<p>

— Yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que hable con ella— sentenció.

— No es una petición Potter es una orden, ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, Granger está muy débil y necesito curarla! — Ordenó sin derecho a réplica— No me importa si vas al ministerio y armas un escándalo, no voy a dejar que una alumna muera a mi cuidado.

Harry entrecerró los ojos desconfiados, no podía poner en riesgo la salud de su amiga pero iba a dejar las cosas bien en claro.

— Escúchame bien Snape, te voy a estar vigilando, no voy a dejar que dañes más a Hermione— dijo mientras salía del despacho.

Snape le cerró la puerta en las narices, no estaba de humor para soportar más tiempo las idioteces de Potter. Recogió algunas pociones de utilidad de su laboratorio y regreso a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Ya se fue? — preguntó una muy débil Hermione desde la cama.

— Sí, no estoy para escuchar sus estupideces— exclamó con enojo.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente, no podía creer lo gruñón que a veces se ponía.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? hahaha<p>

…

Sweet'and-Bloody: No te preocupes si lo voy a continuar Todavía falta mucho para el final, y Severus tiene que declararle su amor a Hermione hahaha espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

Desvario: Muchisimas gracias! De verdad que tienes razón, no puedo dejar esta historia simplemente un día me siento y la inspiración me llega y no puedo para. Deseo no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo.

Dejen reviews! Porfa!


	18. Recordando caricias

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R

Uff…Este capítulo lo amé, creo que es uno de mis favoritos, ya verán porque jajaja, espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Enjoy it.

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor estaba lleno por los estudiantes que apresuradamente desayunaban para posteriormente irse a sus respectivas clases, la calidez del otoño tenía a todos de un muy buen humor sin olvidar el baile de la noche anterior.<p>

Draco continuaba sentado inmóvil en su asiento esperando paciente a que Harry saliera del gran comedor para así poder interceptarlo a la salida y hablar con él, pero la maldito comadreja solo parloteaba mientras comía con la boca llena, saturando a Harry con preguntas sobre el paradero de Hermione. En algún momento del desayuno Harry harto de sus preguntas se escabulló ágilmente mientras Ron distraídamente buscaba la jarra de jugo de calabaza por toda la mesa.

—Olvide mi libro de transformaciones en mi cuarto, ahora vuelvo—se disculpó Draco mientras salía apresurado sin mirar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Pero hoy no tenemos transformaciones! —gritó Zabini inútilmente.

Harry caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del colegio mientras pensaba en como estaría Hermione en manos de Snape, la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero si quería que Hermione se salvara tenía que dejar que Snape encontrara el antídoto. Escucho unos pasos aproximándose a él rápidamente, por instinto se giró para observar de quien se trataba, al ver que el que se dirija hacia él era Draco apresuro lo más que pudo el paso.

—Harry, espera—pidió Draco mientras lo alcanzaba velozmente.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —preguntó resignado.

— ¿Ya regresamos al "Malfoy"? —cuestionó desanimado.

—Sí, ya me demostraste que confiar en ti es algo que no puedo hacer—respondió fastidiado.

—Entiéndeme, no podía traicionar a Hermione, se lo prometí y le fallé—exclamó Draco con la tristeza plasmado en el rostro.

— ¡Aun así me deberías de haber dicho, Snape es un desgraciado! —repuso enojado.

—Mi padrino no es un desgraciado, si en verdad Hermione hubiera estado en peligro te lo habría dicho desde el principio—aclaró firmemente—pero se cómo son ambos y también sé que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Hermione.

—Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, ¿si tanto se aman, porque ocultarse? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

— ¿Si todo esto fuera público, lo hubieras aceptado? —cuestionó irónico.

Justo cuando Harry estaba por contestar Draco lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre su boca a modo de silencio.

—No digas algo de lo que no estés completamente seguro—dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

—A..a..Aléjate de mí Malfoy—advirtió con nerviosismo en la voz quitándose de encima la mano de Draco de un manotazo.

A pesar de estar muy enfadado con él "_bueno tal vez no tanto"_ y los besos que se habían dado, su cercanía le continuaba pareciendo perturbante.

— ¿Porqué, te sigo poniendo nervioso "Potter"? — preguntó seductoramente mientras lo conducía a un pasillo aparentemente abandonado.

—Pff…Porfavor, ¿TÚ ponerme nervioso a MÍ? En tus sueños—contestó lo más convincente que se pudo.

—Tal vez no nervioso, pero créeme cuando te digo que te PONGO, y mucho—susurró a centímetros de sus labios.

—Tus jueguitos no me asustan y déjame te digo otra cosa, no quiero volver a cruzar palabra contigo, me mentiste y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar—sentenció harto de los ligoteos del rubio.

Contra toda su voluntad aventó a Draco lejos de él para después salir apresuradamente de ese pasillo desierto. Draco se recargo con la frente en la pared donde segundos antes tenía al moreno aprisionado "_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabezotas?"._

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en pijamas sobre la cama de su profesor leyendo un libro sobre pociones que había encontrado en la mesita de noche de Snape, estaba mortalmente aburrida hasta que lo vio como un rayo de luz. Su profesor la había dejado encerrada en la habitación con la advertencia de no salir, decía que sus defensas estaban muy débiles y que al primer virus que entrara en su cuerpo la podría llevar más rápidamente a la muerte.<p>

Le había dicho que se quedara allí hasta que hablara con el director durante el desayuno para ver qué solución le iban a dar a sus clases y que excusa e iban a inventar para su ausencia. Cerró el libro suavemente mientras se recostaba en la cama, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los cuidados que había recibido por parte de su profesor la noche anterior, era como si todas las peleas y discusiones hubieran quedado atrás y fueran solo dos personas que se preocupaban por el bienestar del otro, la había tratado con una delicadeza imposible de creer y cuando le había preguntado sobre cómo iba a encontrar el contra maleficio él solo le contesto que no se preocupara, que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para encontrarlo.

Escucho un ruido proveniente del despacho, automáticamente su corazón se aceleró, salió silenciosamente de la cama con su varita en mano, cuando se encontraba con el picaporte en la mano se mordió el labio debatiéndose entre salir y hacerle caso a su profesor, no sabía si lo que se encontraba allá afuera era algo peligroso con planes malvados para asesinarla, después del accidente y de saber que ya ni en Hogwarts uno podía estar seguro, su paranoia había aumentado.

Ignorando las advertencias y haciéndole caso a sus instintos, giro el picaporte lentamente mientras se adentraba en el despacho, estaba muy obscuro a excepción de la luz que se colaba por los ventanales cubiertos por una capa de polvo, avanzo sigilosamente guiada por el sonido, al poder distinguirlo mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algún animalejo, pues sonaba como pequeñas patitas arañando el cristal, con el corazón en la mano se fue acercando al escritorio, el hecho de que se tratara de algún animal le ponía los pelos de punta, odiaba a los insectos mágicos eran demasiado grandes y agresivos, por eso nunca había sido muy buena en "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas", lo rodeo nerviosamente, solo para encontrar un pequeño gorrión intentado salir.

—Hola pequeñito, ¿estas atrapado? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a él alegremente.

El pajarillo emitió pequeños cantos para después saltar sobre el escritorio y acercársele dando brinquitos. Hermione lo tomó suavemente en sus manos.

—Ven busquemos una salida—repuso inspeccionado el despacho en busca de alguna ventana abierta, a pesar de su enfermedad, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar y estar despierta gracias a la poción que le había hecho tomar Snape.

Encontró una arriba de una pila de cajas viejas en una esquina, avanzo hasta ella y se le quedo mirando.

—Si no me mato en la subida, seguro cuando Snape se entere me mata él—suspiró comenzando a trepar temerosa.

Cuando llego a la cima empujo un poco más la ventana para que se terminara de abrir.

—Adiós, ten más cuidado la próxima vez—le dijo al pajarillo mientras lo dejaba volar libremente.

Miro hacia abajo mientras bajaba cuidadosamente, estaba a solo seis cajas del piso cuando una voz grito.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hace allá arriba Granger?

Hermione se quedó estática deseando que el dueño de esa voz no fuera Snape, pero sabía que sí lo era, él era el único capaz de gritar con esa fuerza. Termino de bajar lo más rápido que pudo girándose hacia la puerta para encontrar a un furioso Snape plantado en el marco de la puerta con libros bajo el brazo.

— ¿Acaso se volvió loca? —pregunto histérico mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraba ella.

—Lo que pasa es que escuche ruidos y me asuste, entonces yo salí…—comenzó a explicar apresuradamente, pero mientras hablaba su voz fue desapareciendo.

Sabía que nada de lo que dijera la iba a salvar esta vez.

— ¿Perdón? — cuestionó con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¡Le dije específicamente que no saliera de la habitación, pero claro la gran Gryffindor es incapaz de seguir esa simple orden! —gritó caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—Solo fueron unos minutos tampoco es para tanto—se justificó.

—Claro que es para tanto Granger, ¿no entiende la condición en la que se encuentra? — Preguntó a centímetros de su cara—Por supuesto que no entiende, su cerebro no le da para tanto.

— ¿Sabe qué?, me tiene cansada, un día me trata bien y al otro como si fuera su peor enemigo, ¿Para qué me tiene aquí?—exclamó molesta.

—Shh…

Shh shh ¿Qué? Conteste ¿porque no me lleva mejor con Madame Pompfrey? —volvió a preguntar

—Me modera el tono, se va ahora mismo a mi habitación, voy a ordenar unos papeles después voy para revisarla, ¡YA!—ordenó severamente.

Hermione bufo molesta dándose la vuelta y regresando a la habitación. Severus se dejó caer vencido en la silla, _"¿Para qué me tiene aquí?" _repitió en su mente la pregunta formula por Granger, era obvio que estaba allí porque se sentía culpable, lo que él no sabía era que en realidad estaba allí porque le era imposible alejarse de ella una vez más.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth se encontraba en su oficina, preparándose para su primera clase cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.<p>

—Adelante—respondió cerrando su libreta de anotaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres Lucius? —preguntó rodando los ojos.

—Que me respondas la pregunta que te hice anoche— exigió sentándose elegantemente en la silla frente al escritorio.

Elisabeth se le quedo mirando unos segundos para después pararse y comenzar a acomodar sus cosas.

—Ya te dije que no voy a hablar de eso contigo ni con nadie—sentenció determinantemente.

—Pues quieras o no me vas a tener que contar todo, porque quieras o no, también soy parte del problema—dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

— ¿Problema? —Preguntó indignada—Tal vez para ti sea un problema, pero para mí nunca lo ha sido, y precisamente por eso no voy a decirte nada.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso—repuso comenzando a desesperarse.

—Como sea, no necesito tu ayuda, todos estos años me las he arreglado yo sola—recalcó tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida—cuando salgas cierra bien.

Lucius se paró rápidamente para acorralarla en la puerta antes de que la pudiera abrir.

—Elisabeth por favor, quiero comenzar desde cero contigo, ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu también? —susurró a centímetros de sus labios.

Elisabeth lo miro a los ojos, sabía que había cambiado y que en verdad estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho, pero no era tan fácil como él pensaba, no podía simplemente hacer como nada había pasado y tratarlo como si aún fuera el amor de su vida, era algo demasiado doloroso para ella.

—Lo único que te voy a decir es que esta aquí en Hogwarts, ¿me puedo ir ya? —preguntó impaciente.

—No voy a descansar hasta encontrar a mi hijo ¿entendido? —dijo quitándose de encima de Elisabeth.

Ella no respondió le dirigió una última mirada y salió del despacho.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Hermione curiosamente al ver y oler el bálsamo que le aplicaba en el cuello—huele a durazno.<p>

El enojo se le había pasado desde hace un rato, después de todo no podía estar enojada con él hombre que iba a cuidar de ella indefinidamente.

—Que observadora es usted—repuso sarcásticamente—es un bálsamo para mantener su garganta tibia y relajada, sirve mejor que una bufanda común y corriente.

Snape cerró el frasco y se levantó para lavarse las manos, después tomo varios viales del botiquín para dárselos a Hermione.

— ¿Todavía tiene esas manchas en la espalda? —cuestionó desde el baño.

—No lo sé, no alcanzo a ver—aclaró tocándose con delicadeza el cuello, todavía podía sentir las suaves caricias de su profesor— ¿podría revisarlas usted?

Snape se tensó al instante, todavía no se reponía de la incomodidad de anoche al revisarlas, pues no solo las tenía en la espalda sino más abajo también, por suerte Granger había estado lo suficientemente débil como que la situación le hubiera resultado incomoda a ella también. No sabía si estando los dos consientes eso fuera una buena idea "_ni modo, tengo que revisarla"_

—Pero primero tómese esto, es otro revitalizante—dijo saliendo del baño aproximándose a ella, con el vial en la mano y otro bálsamo en la otra.

Hermione lo tomó disfrutando su sabor, amaba que las pociones que Snape le daba tuvieran un sabor agradable al gusto.

—Quítese la parte de arriba del pijama y recuéstese boca abajo—pidió fríamente mientras se volteaba para darle privacidad.

"_Esto es estúpido, ya la he visto desnuda antes ¿Por qué tengo que voltearme?"_

—Listo profesor—avisó Hermione con voz apenada.

Snape contemplo su espalda mientras se acercaba, todavía tenía esas machas, pero en menor proporción que ayer. Abrió el pote y tomó una cantidad generosa con su mano.

—La sangre ya está comenzando a circular mejor, las manchas están disminuyendo—repuso comenzando la tarea de esparcir el bálsamo por toda el área de la espalda.

Hermione solo respondió con un gemido, sentirse así de expuesta ante su profesor no le estaba ayudando en nada, podía sentir esas manos tocándose su espalda como la primera vez, los recuerdos de esa noche le llegaron rápidamente, toda había sido tan perfecto ese día, todo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Continuaba masajeando suavemente su espalda, podía sentir como Granger se tensaba cuando sus manos estaba demasiado abajo o demasiado a los costados, como su respiración cambiaba casi imperceptiblemente haciéndolo recordar lo mucho que su cercanía le afectaba y que en el momento que él quisiera podría hacer nuevamente suya a Hermione, pero él sabía que de pasar eso jamás habría vuelta atrás, porque no solo sería sexo, seria muchísimo más.

—Granger—la llamó con voz ronca—tengo que revisar más abajo.

—Mhhj…—respondió dando a entender que estaba bien.

Tomó el resorte del pantalón y lo fue bajando lentamente, Hermione podía sentir las típicas mariposas en el estómago producto de la situación. Snape vio que solo había una pequeña macha demasiado cerca de la hendidura, con la cabeza lo más fríamente posible tomó más bálsamo y comenzó a masajearlas.

No pudo evitarlo por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que un ronco jadeo saliera de su boca, eso ya era demasiado, las manos de su profesor la estrujaban casi obscenamente, sabía que todo era parte del tratamiento y que no había razón para alarmarse ni exaltarse, pero era más que obvio cuanto les afectaba a ambos y más a Hermione que era quien recibía esas atenciones.

—Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó deteniendo sus movimientos al escuchar aquel jadeo.

Hermione lo volteo a mirar sobre su hombro, dirigió una rápida mirada a las manos de su profesor que aún se encontraban sobre su trasero, podía sentir como sus manos la apretaba espasmódicamente sin ser consciente de ello.

—Usted sabe que podría estar mejor—contestó.

No se refería a si se encontraba bien de salud, se refería a que él era el único que podría hacerla sentir mejor interiormente, que en sus manos estaba el hacerla feliz.

Snape la observo sin emitir ningún comentario, podía ver su cara sonrojada por la excitación y como al levantarse los músculos de su espalda se movían invitándolo a perderse en ella, como su pelo caía suavemente hacia un lado haciéndola ver casi angelical. No la merecía, ella necesitaba un hombre que pudiera darle la vida que siempre soñó.

—Tú eres lo que siempre he soñado—respondió al pensamiento de su profesor.

— ¿Está leyendo mi mente Granger? —preguntó evidentemente sorprendido.

Estaba impresionado, ni siquiera había notado alguna penetración a su mente por parte de ella, tantos años evitando las intromisiones de Voldemort y de Dumbledore, para que en unos segundos ella hubiera entrado como si nada.

—Yo también tengo mis trucos profesor—repuso incorporándose sin importarle ya su desnudez.

—Granger, no…—exclamó quedándose sin voz al observarla desnuda ante él.

— ¿Por qué no le hace caso a su corazón en vez de a su cerebro? —cuestiono Hermione dulcemente.

—Porque eso es lo que me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años—contesto viéndola a los ojos.

—Pero ya no hay nada a lo que tenga que sobrevivir, yo no voy a lastimarlo—dijo acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó en un susurro, mirando sus dulces labios.

—Se lo prometo, y si está pensando en besarme, mejor olvídelo, usted está con la profesora Gray—repuso frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo no estoy con nadie—dijo Snape formando una sonrisa sincera—es lo que le he estado tratando de decir desde un principio, pero eres demasiado necia.

Y sin más sello sus labios con un beso sin lujuria ni pasión, solo con los sentimientos que alguna vez guardo pero que trataría de sacar con ella, después de todo, si ella era feliz con él, él no era nadie para negarle la felicidad.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Ta tan! Bueno pues varias sorpresas con este capítulo, él hijo perdido por fin dio señales de vida, no muchas porque todavía faltan varias sorpresas por parte de Lucius y Elisabeth pero poco a poco nuevas cosas saldrán a la luz.

Hermione y Snape "parece" que por fin arreglaron todo, ¿ustedes creen que todo vaya a ser miel sobre hojuelas a partir de ahora?, con esos dos nunca se sabe jajajaa, y pues Harry no más no da su brazo a torcer con nuestro rubio preferido, algo habrá que hacer allí, Draco se va a tener que poner las pilas enserio.

Mama Shmi: Espero que varias dudas que tenías se hayan aclarado en este capítulo, como dije antes lo del hijo de Lucius y Elisabeth va a ir poco a poco jajaja pero al final se va a descubrir toda la verdad lo juro.

Sweet'and-Bloody: Definitivamente Harry necesita relajarse, y que mejor que Draco para hacerlo ¿no crees? Jajaja ya veremos con el tiempo, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo .

Desvario: muchas gracias! Jajaja ahorita que tuve vacaciones me sirvieron para escribir C: . Ojala te guste cómo va la historia.

Dejen reviews! C:


	19. Apariciones

Bueno esta semana andan de suerte hahahha debido al tiempo libre que tengo he podido escribir mucho estos días, por si alguien está interesado acabo de escribir un one-shot de Snarry para un reto del foro "Bajo cero: romance en las mazmorras"! Acá les dejo el link por si se quieren dar una vuelta y leerlo s/8011330/1/bSombrilla_b

Y volviendo el tema que no atañe he aquí un capítulo más de esta increíble historia de la cual ya no quedan mucho (eso creo) ahahahha espero que le guste.

Enjoy it!

S

S

S

Draco se mantenía recostado en su cama, miraba el techo sin aparente interés, su mente estaba en otro lado, más específicamente en la torre Gryffindor, donde un moreno testarudo maldecía su mala suerte.

El rubio se encontraba en una lucha interna sobre si ir hasta allá, agarrarlo por el cuello y plantarle un beso enfrente de todos los Gryffindors que se encontraran cerca en ese momento, pero al instante descarto esa opción, no era que no quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por Harry, pero en Hogwarts cuando algo era secreto se convertía en todo lo contrario y hasta Peves se terminaba enterando, sin olvidar que el chisme llegaría a los oídos de su padre en minutos y eso era precisamente lo que estaba evitando a toda costa.

Tenía que haber una manera en la que se pudiera acercar y arreglar las cosas con el moreno, _"Maldito Potter testarudo, ingenuo, guapo, sexy…¡Draco basta"!_, odiaba no poder odiarlo como antes, todo era más sencillo en esa época, no tenía que preocuparse por si lo hacía sentir mal con sus comentarios, solamente lo insultaba y su alma descansaba, pero no, el Gryffindor se tenía que convertir en _el niño que vivió para convertirse en el hombre más sexy de todo Hogwarts_,a veces pensaba que solo lo había hecho para molestarlo.

Se levantó harto de su cama poniéndose sus zapatos, Potter lo iba a escuchar quisiera o no.

Harry se encontraba estudiando con Ron en la sala común, el examen de Transformaciones se acercaba y tanto Ron como él no tenían idea de lo que iba venir en la prueba.

— Harry déjame descansar un rato, llevamos estudiando desde el termino de las clases—suplicó Ron aventando su libro lejos de él.

— ¡Solo llevamos media hora! —gritó histérico.

—¿Y eso qué?, no sé tu Harry, pero yo necesito descansar un poco; aparte no he visto a Luna en todo el día—dijo levantándose de su asiento—Merlín, ya te pareces a Hermione, espero que vuelva pronto, sinceramente no se para que quiso ir a ese curso a San Mungo, ¡Ya lo sabe todo!

—Claro, San Mungo…—susurró para él mismo molesto.

— ¿Qué, dijiste algo? —preguntó Ron estirándose del cansancio.

—No, nada— contestó cambiando su expresión.

Unos golpes desesperados se escuchaban al otro lado del retrato de La Dama Gorda, Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, el único que olvidaba la contraseña era Neville y desde el término de la guerra eso ya no pasaba.

—Ya va, ya va…Dios—exclamó Ginny enojada.

En cuanto abrió la puerta un decidido Draco Malfoy entro a la sala común, recorrió con la mirada toda la sala hasta toparse con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban entre enojados y sorprendidos.

—Tú—repuso señalando a Harry acusadoramente—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

Harry no se movió de su lugar hasta que el rubio lo tomo por el brazo fuertemente y lo arrastro a la salida.

—Cálmate Malfoy, me estas lastimando—gimió dolorosamente por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su brazo.

—No me importa, trate de ser delicado, pero por lo que veo eso no funciona contigo—exclamó sin detenerse un momento.

Todos en la sala común se quedaron mudos al ver la escena que estaban presenciando, ni siquiera Ron decía algo, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que salieron cerrando el retrato tras ellos.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Seamus con la vista puesta en la puerta.

—No lo sé, pero Malfoy no se veía muy contento—contestó Ginny igualmente sorprendida.

—Maldito hurón, estábamos estudiando—repuso Ron mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con la incredulidad plasmado en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó despistado.

— ¿Malfoy, te puedes detener ya por favor? —pidió Harry luchando por deshacer su agarre.

Draco no contesto, caminaba lo más rápido que podía mientras daba las vueltas necesarias para que la Sala de Menesteres apareciera. Cuando la puerta se materializo frente a sus ojos la abrió y se metió rápidamente con Harry viendo a ambos lados por si alguien los miraba.

Una vez que cerró la puerta por fin soltó a Harry, este se alejó rápidamente de él sobándose el brazo.

—No era necesario todo esto, eh—dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ah no?, cada que me acercaba a ti salías huyendo, claramente me tienes miedo—repuso sínicamente.

—Yo no te tengo miedo Malfoy, es solo que no quiero ver tu horrible cara—aclaró nervioso.

Acaba de notar que en un extremo de la habitación se encontraba una cama enorme, de hecho ahora que lo notaba la sala parecía un cuarto para recién casados.

—Ja, ¿Mi horrible cara?, no te creo—exclamó acercándose lentamente a él.

—Malfoy… ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no te quiero cerca de mí? —preguntó retrocediendo.

—Perdón se me dificulta hacerle caso a tus palabras cuando tu actitud me dice todo lo contrario—contestó divertido.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero mis actitudes concuerdan con mis palabras—dijo retrocediendo aún más.

No se dio cuenta de que detrás de él se encontraba un gran sillón, inevitablemente al seguir caminando para atrás choco con el asiento y callo sentado con Malfoy parado entre sus piernas.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó inclinándose hasta quedar cara con cara.

— ¿Si? —chilló atraído por los labios de rubio.

Juntaron sus bocas para comenzar un beso consentido por los dos. Draco cansado de la posición en la que se encontraba, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno, Harry gimió en el beso al sentir esta acción, por lo que tuvo que separarse para mirarlo sorprendido.

—Todavía estoy enojado contigo—agregó para no quedarse sin decir nada.

—Por favor cállate y bésame—repuso Draco con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Espera Malf…Draco—pidió separándose de él.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué somos? —cuestionó temeroso.

— ¿Magos? —respondió evitando la pregunta.

—Estoy hablando en serio—repuso haciendo un puchero.

Draco suspiro, no quería decirle a Harry que por él sería hasta un muggles, que podía dar la vida por él ,que no le importaba si solo lo quería para un acostón y ya, porque si le decía todo eso probablemente saldría huyendo.

—Lo que tú quieras, no quiero que te sientas atado—respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias—exclamó sonriente para volverlo a besar.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el laboratorio personal de Severus Snape, después de haberse "reconciliado" estaba más feliz que nunca, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, que no importaban los obstáculos que se pudieran atravesar, porque ellos los iban a vencer juntos "_que ridícula sueno"_

Le había pedido a su profesor que la pusiera a hacer algo, estaba muy aburrida sentada en esa cama sin hacer nada.

Le había encomendado la tarea de quitarle los pétalos a las flores de Liz, no era una tarea muy entretenida ni laboriosa pero debido a su estado de salud era lo más que podía hacer._  
><em> 

Y así mientras trabajaba su voz iba llenando aquel lúgubre lugar con una bella melodía. 

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió silenciosamente, Severus Snape entro si hacer ruido para que Hermione no lo notara; en cuanto había llegado a su despacho le había llegado el sonido de una voz cantando, camino hasta estar detrás de ella y dejo que cantara la última estrofa.

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

Hermione salto en su lugar debido a la sorpresa, estaba tan entrada en su trabajo que ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de su profesor.

—Estoy quitándole los pétalos a las flores como usted me dijo—susurró girándose en el banco para encararlo.

Snape miro sobre la cabeza de la chica para encontrarse con 16 canastas enormes llenas de pétalos.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado? —cuestionó con un toque de burla en su voz.

Le divertida demasiado la manera en la que Hermione se entregaba a lo que hacía, ciertamente le recordaba un poco a él.

— ¿Ah no le parece?, dígamelo de una vez, para mejor regresar a la cama y no hac…—no pudo terminar de quejarse por que unos labios la estaba haciendo callar.

—Me fascina, pero no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado y menos en tu condición, no quiero ser una molestia—repuso separándose de sus labios.

— ¿Una molestia?, por Dios, prefiero estar haciendo esto que estar acostada todo el día, a parte lo hago porque lo quiero, es obvio que la única molestia aquí soy yo—dijo alegremente enredando sus brazo alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó sin hacer evidente su sorpresa.

—Que la única molestia soy yo—repitió acariciando sus cabellos.

—Antes de eso—aclaró secamente.

—Que lo…—al instante palideció para posteriormente sonrojarse rápidamente "_Demonios Hermione, ¿Por qué no mejor le dijiste que lo amabas?, y te terminabas de humillar"_.

Sin saber que hacer retiro los brazos del cuello de su profesor y bajo la mirada avergonzada. Snape estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo alguien como ella iba a querer a un bastardo como el?, le parecía simplemente imposible, la tomó por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No digas cosas que no sientes Granger—exclamó monótonamente sin dejar entrever su asombro.

Hermione frunció el ceño enojada_ "¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?",_ de un manotazo quito la mano de su profesor.

—Tal vez a usted le parezca un chiste, pero estoy diciendo la verdad—reclamó bajándose del banco y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Snape la tomo por el brazo delicadamente y la hizo detenerse frente a él.

—No puedes sentir eso por mí, no te merezco—dijo bajando la mirada rendido.

Hermione sonrió comprendiendo al instante, no era que no quisiera que lo quisiera, sino que para él era algo muy difícil de aceptar.

—No necesito su permiso profesor, usted merece esto y mucho mas ¿no se da cuenta? —repuso rodeándolo nuevamente por el cuello.

—Soy necio, que se le va hacer—contestó tomándola por la cintura.

—Ahora yo me pregunto ¿Esto va a ser del diario? Porque yo soy una persona tranquila, pacífica y agradable, en cambio usted, se la vive peleándome por cualquier tontería, nada más le advierto una cosa, ni piense que le voy a seguir el juego cada que se molestó conmigo ¿quedo claro? —aclaró mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Yo soy el que pelea?, la mayoría de las discusiones las empiezas tu—repuso divertido.

Hermione abrió la boca en grito mudo de indignación.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Yo sería incapaz, escúcheme incapaz de hacer algo así—exclamó indignada.

—Bueno ya, no comencemos otra discusión—atajó rápidamente mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Hermione se dejó hacer resignada, definitivamente prefería la boca de su profesor en su cuerpo, que hablando sandeces y media cuando discutían. Snape comenzó a besar el inicio de su pecho embriagado por el aroma natural de su alumna, sin despegarse un instante de ella la tomó por la cintura para colocarla encima de la mesa de trabajo. Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido de flores muy primaveral, Snape había hecho que trasladaran un poco de ropa para su habitación, y como la temperatura siempre estaba regulada se podía dar el lujo de andar así por la vida.

Con Snape entre sus piernas comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente mientras este subía sus manos por sus muslos lentamente. Sabía que la chica estaba utilizando todas fuerzas que tenía, estaba demasiado débil y las pociones que le suministraba no eran suficientes como para realizar esas actividades.

—Granger… debemos… detenernos—repuso entre beso y beso.

—No…—respondió enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de su profesor.

Snape lanzo un gemido al sentir sus intimidades entrar en contacto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos, y ciertamente no se creía capaz de soportar semejante tentación.

—No, hagas…eso, no voy…a poder…controlarme—explicó acariciando su espalda tiernamente.

—Por favor no te controles—pidió Hermione jadeante de deseo.

Sentía como las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo, quería estar con su profesor así todo el día, pero su estado era crítico, sus ojos no soportaban ya el peso de sus parpados; estaba aferrada a las ultimas gotas de energía que le quedaban en el cuerpo, no quería dejar de sentir las caricias que Severus le estaba proporcionando, espero demasiados días para eso como para sucumbir ante la inconciencia; sin poder hacer más termino por desmayarse en los brazos de su profesor.

Snape al no sentir más respuesta a sus besos se separó confundido.

— ¿Granger? —la llamó golpeando levemente su mejilla.—Maldición—exclamó cargándola y llevándola a su habitación resignado.

En cuanto encontrara al culpable de todo eso lo iba a matar.

— ¡Te juro que yo no fui! —grito un adolecente mientras se levantaba de la silla furioso.

Se trataba de un muchacho de la misma edad que él trio dorado, su cara reflejaba indiferencia y arrogancia al igual que la de su padre, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises que hacían contraste con su pelo negro.

—William necesito que me digas la verdad, Severus está muy preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a Hermione—explicó Elisabeth desde su escritorio.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas mas por ellos que por mí? —preguntó indignado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, pero lo que le paso es algo muy grave, se puede morir! —gritó desesperada.

—Pues yo no fui, deja de estarme molestando—repuso volteándose para darle la espalda.

—Hijo, nunca había pasado algo así en Hogwarts antes de que nosotros llegáramos y se cuánto te gustan las Artes Oscuras—agregó preocupada—Solo dime la verdad ¿eres tú el responsable de todo esto?

William se volteó molesto para encarar a su madre, claro que había sido él, pero no le iba a decir nada, odiaba a Severus Snape y quería verlo sufrir, sabía que Hermione Granger era una buena persona y no tenía la culpa de nada, pero en esos momentos era la que más le preocupaba a Snape y si verla morir lo mataba a él también, que así fuera.

—Yo. no. lo. Hice—le deletreó palabra por palabra.

Elisabeth lo miro decepcionada, estaba casi segura de que había sido él, solo que no quería aceptarlo para así poderles darles la cura para Hermione, ella estaba al tanto del odio que le profesaba a Snape después de todo él pensaba que él era su verdadero padre y que la había abandonado cuando se enteró de su embarazo, ella nunca le conto semejante mentira, pero siempre le hablo mucho de él haciendo que William sacara conclusiones erradas, se llamó mil veces idiota por contarle lo que pasaba entre Snape y Hermione .

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante—exclamó Elisabeth temiendo que fuera él director con quien tenía que hablar urgentemente.

Sorpresa fue la que se llevó al ver a Lucius Malfoy entrando a su oficina, tenía que hacer algo rápido sino todo se iba ir al garete.

—Puedes retirarte William, buenas noches—lo despidió apresuradamente sin mirarlo a los ojos fingiendo que buscaba algún papel es su escritorio.

— ¿Eso es todo, tanto para que me termines corriendo de tu oficina? —cuestionó derrotado.

— ¡Dije buenas noches William! —gritó fulminándolo con la mirada.

No le gustaba cuando su madre se ponía así, no sabía que bicho le había picado pero era mejor salir de allí antes de salir lastimado. Malfoy observo la escena con sospecha, no era normal que los alumnos tutearan a los maestros, se preguntó si Elisabeth era de esos profesores que creían que debí de ser amigo de los alumnos.

—Por lo que puedo ver no tienes una muy buena relación con los Slytherin de hoy en día—repuso después de que el chico se marchara.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Slytherin? —preguntó mortalmente asustada.

—Ehh… ¿Por su uniforme? —contestó con obviedad en su voz.

Elisabeth soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, se sentó en su silla sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora, este tipo de situaciones no se podían volver a repetir.

—Creo que estas un poco estresada el día de hoy, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? —sugirió casualmente.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, no? —preguntó entre sorprendida y enojada—No porque pueda soportar tu presencia, significa que ya somos grandes amigos.

—Oh no, yo no pretendo ser amigos, tu bien sabes lo que yo quiero ser de ti—dijo con su mejor voz seductora.

Elisabeth lo miro escéptica, "_¿no creerá que con esas tácticas voy a caer, o sí?", _le sorprendía la actitud de Malfoy cuando el bien sabía que con esa clase de comentarios no iba a lograr nada con ella nuevamente.

— ¿Si acepto dejaras de decir ese tipo de comentarios? —preguntó harta.

—Tú sabes que si—respondió abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta— ¿Nos vamos?

Suspiro derrotada mirando al cielo por si encontraba alguna respuesta a sus problemas con el rubio…, jamás la encontró.

Antes de salir una duda cruzo por la mente de Elisabeth.

— ¿Qué no se supone que tu trabajas en el ministerio, que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? —pregunto con pie fuera de la oficina a centímetro de él.

—A parte de tu grata presencia en este colegio, me asignaron la vigilancia del Hogwarts para ver su rendimiento después de la guerra, que te puedo decir me quedo como anillo al dedo—contestó alegremente mientras la tomaba por el codo y salía con ella del despacho.

….

Y que aparece el hijo! Hahahaha

Mama Shmi: ya apareció! Hahaha que te parecio? , Harry, Harry…que vamos a hacer con ese muchachón simpaticón hahaha creo que por fin Draco está logrando colarse lentamente en el corazón del Gryffindor.

Sweet'and-Bloody: Gracias! Espero este también te allá gustado jejeje oh si Severus no hay quien le gana en cuanto a sexyvidad hahahaha, en cuanto a Harry ya comprobamos que si Draco se lo propone si se puede hahaha.

Mnica Snape: De verdad muchísimas gracias! Antes que nada contesto a tu pregunta, mi nombre es Daniela aunque prefiero que me digan Romina. Te entiendo yo también a veces cuando me clavo en una historia la leo hasta en mi celular hahaha, gracias por no dejar de leerlo hasta el capítulo pasado, como tú dices creo que he mejorado en varios aspectos, yo misma cuando leo los primeros capítulos me doy de topes por haber sido tan burra en algunas partes, sé que todavía me falta muchos detalles que pulir, pero espero que con el tiempo escribía mucho mejor para que ustedes los disfruten más.

Besos a todas y todos.

DEJEN REVIWS!


	20. 50-50

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R

Sé que me no he actualizado hace más de medio año pero aparte de que entre a la Universidad tuve un corte muuuuuuuy grande de inspiración me sentaba a escribir y solo escribía dos palabras, no me salían las ideas hahaha pero bueno creo que ya me regreso la inspiración, así que espero que les guste este capítulo y si no díganme "creo que no ha regresado" hahaha pero bueno sin más Enjoy it!

REVIEWS:

Mama Shmi: Creo que este capítulo te va a gustar mucho hahahaha (espero)

Insommnia: Gracias lo tender en cuenta.

QueenSlytherin: hahaha no te preocupes si lo voy a terminar no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.

Alexza Snape: Gracias! Disfruta este capítulo.

alexf1994: prometo actualizar más seguido hahaha.

Sonysnape: creo que gracias a tu review dije "Ya! Tengo que escribir otra vez" espero te siga gustando.

s

s

s

s

* * *

><p>William miraba con odio a su profesor, había pasado un mes desde el incidente y se le veía bastante desmejorado, las ojeras características en su aspecto se acentuaban cada vez más conforme pasaban los días, su humor no había mejorado y cada que podía regañaba a los leones, incluso algunas serpientes también se llevaron una dosis de gritos.<p>

Volteo a ver al ingenuo de Potter, nunca habían cruzado palabra debido a que la mayoría de las veces William pasaba desapercibido; a pesar de ser un joven muy apuesto no se llevaba con nadie y casi nunca hablaba, su pasado le había enseñado a desconfiar inclusive de la familia. Era bien sabido que Potter y Granger eran casi como hermanos, incluso él lo sabía, por eso no le sorprendió las miradas angustiosas que constantemente lanzaba a la banca de Hermione.

— Quedan diez minutos para que finalice la clase, así que les sugiero que se apuren—dijo un malhumorado Snape.

William regreso su mirada a su supuesto padre, lo odiaba con todo su ser, no quería verlo muerto, quería que sufriera como él sufrió durante tantos años, quería verlo perder lentamente las ganas de vivir y ahí; solo entonces, le desearía la muerte. Harto de estar en esa aula se levantó sin decir una palabra y se dirigió a la salida.

—Señor Tyler, ¿se puede saber a donde va? —preguntó Snape con voz gélida levantándose de su asiento.

William se detuvo a mitad del camino inhalando lentamente, odiaba que lo llamaran por su "apellido", cuando nació su madre le había inventado otro apellido para que nadie sospechara de su verdadera procedencia, él único que sabía quiénes eran sus padres era el profesor Dumbledore y por más que le suplicó que le dijera quien era su padre jamás soltó una palabra.

—A mi sala común—respondió secamente para después salir sin mirar atrás.

Todos en el aula se quedaron callados mirando hacia la puerta, el chico que acabada de salir no se destacaba por llamar la atención, había unos que ni siquiera sabían que existía. Draco Malfoy entre cerro los ojos desconfiado, siempre había sospechado que en ese tipo había algo extraño, era una serpiente pero no se comportaba como tal, siempre les huía a sus compañeros, cuando Draco se le acercó para preguntarle sobre un trabajo de transformaciones él solo se levantó del asiento y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

Snape estaba igualmente confundido nunca le había prestado especial atención al chico, creía que era una especia de Theodore Nott en potencia.

— ¿Qué tanto le miran a la puerta? ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! —Gritó molesto con el grupo— dos puntos menos para Slytherin.

Nadie dijo ni discutió nada, después de todo parecía lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Hermione miraba sin interés como la poción frente a ella burbujeaba lentamente, estaba mortalmente aburrida, no había nada que hacer, su condición cada vez empeoraba más dejándola sin posibilidades de realizar actividades nuevas.<p>

Se levantó del banco con cuidado de no hacer movimientos muy bruscos ya que cada que decidía moverse más rápido de lo normal terminaba desmayada o con la vista nublada durante casi diez minutos. Estaba harta, ya no soportaba más esta situación, se sentía como un estorbo para su profesor; solo le causaba molestias, todos los días llegaba cansado e irritado por todas sus clases y aun así sacaba energías y ánimos para revisarla y ayudarla con sus medicamentos, todo para que no hubiera avances con la cura.

Por supuesto que también habían días buenos, rara vez se despertaba con más energías de lo normal y aunado a las pociones revitalizantes que Snape le daba podía realizar cosas un poco más difíciles, en esos días su profesor la dejaba salir a su biblioteca personal para que leyera todos los libros que ella quisiera, no era muy recomendable que se quedara allí ya que el frio en esa parte del castillo era más persistente y ni con hechizos mantenía una temperatura estable. Pero ella sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual no la dejaba quedarse mucho rato allí, la razón era a causa de un incidente que había ocurrido tan solo hacía dos semanas; sonrió al recordar los hechos ocurridos aquella noche.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un mundillo sillón, con una frazada cubriéndole hasta la nariz mientras leía un libro sobre transformaciones, se titulaba "Egipcios notables" le encantaba ese libro, lo había leído por lo menos 3 veces desde su llegada al despacho de Snape, era increíble como desde la época antigua la magia había tenido un gran peso no solo en la sociedad sino en las creencias de esta antigua civilización.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un agotado Snape, la miro lanzando un suspiro al aire; le sorprendía lo mucho que Hermione podía estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo mientras leía.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su día? —preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba del asiento dejando la frazada a un lado.

Snape la miro mientras se levantaba desviando rápidamente la vista al ver su vestimenta, llevaba nada más que una camisa suya que le tapa hasta la mitad de los muslos, de por si era demasiado difícil verla todos los días y no poder ni tocarla como para que ella anduviera por el mundo vestida de esa manera y provocándolo sin siquiera imaginarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que debes ponerte algo más abrigador sobre todo si vas a bajar a la biblioteca—repuso lanzando un hechizo más potente a toda la habitación; dejo sus libros en una mesita y se dirigió al mini bar por un trago.

Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada estirando la camisa lo más que pudo para intentar cubrir sus piernas.

—Lo siento, me viene con lo primero que encontré ya que…—susurró débilmente sin terminar la frase, quería decir "_ya que siempre duermo desnuda" _pero no creyó que decirlo fuera lo más apropiado.

— ¿Te has sentido débil el día de hoy? —cuestionó ignorando por completo su comentario.

—Amm...no, de hecho me he sentido mejor que cualquier día—contestó acercándose a él lentamente.

La miro acercarse a él tímidamente, él estaba sentado en una de los bancos del mini bar, podía observar como sus piernas se movían sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia él; había tenido un día bastante malo, estaba harto de las constantes discusiones entre Elisabeth y Lucius para después ver como se lanzaban miradas de complicidad que el bien conocía, ellos creían que él no se daba cuenta de nada pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que entre esos dos algo estaba pasando; y encima de todo eso, cuando venía de camino hacia su despacho encontró a Ronald Weasley y a Luna Lovegood en una situación demasiado comprometedora ¿Y que hizo el?, nada, no hizo nada, simplemente lanzo una maldición al aire y continuo con su camino más molesto de lo que ya estaba, ver a esos dos mocosos disfrutar de su respectiva pareja le cabreaba demasiado sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada sin que Hermione terminara desmayada y con un estado de salud crítico, y no conforme con eso Granger se atrevía a dormir desnuda a su lado.

—No contesto mi pregunta—aclaró acomodándose en medio de las piernas de su profesor, su mirada recaía en esos labios que tantas noches habían besado nada más que su frente— ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Snape la miraba intensamente analizo la manera en que sus labios se movían al hablar, como una de sus comisuras se elevaba sutilmente para dar paso a una bella sonrisa; no era justo, él siempre se había considerado un hombre independiente capaz de sobrellevar su vida sin ningún tipo de ayuda exterior, pero ahora esta pequeña mujer había llegado a poner su mundo de cabeza.

—Pésimo—contesto atrayéndola con sus piernas hasta tenerla a solo unos centímetros de su boca—como siempre los Gryffindor me deleitaron con su ignorancia.

El olor a whiskey de fuego llego a las fosas nasales de Hermione, amaba cuando el aliento de su profesor se impregnaba de esa esencia, la hacía sentir como si miles de agujas se insertaran en su bajo vientre.

—Sera porque no les deja otra alternativa—apuntó divertida mientras rozaba sus labios con los de Snape.

Tan solo se besaban superficialmente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ahondar más en el beso.

—Granger…—susurró con un tono de advertencia—deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente separándose para verlo mejor.

—Sabes que no podemos hacer esto, aun estas muy débil—aclaró tomándose su bebida de un solo golpe.

Hermione entre cerro los ojos disgustada, ya se sentía mejor tal vez no como para tener sexo en esos momentos pero si como para jugar un poco. Maliciosamente se alejó de él fingiendo darle la razón.

—Es cierto, no debería provocarlo demasiado—repuso tiernamente dándole la espalda—Por otro lado, ¿No piensa que hace demasiado calor aquí? —preguntó sin voltear.

Subió sus manos hasta el primer botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta, fue desabotonándolos uno por uno.

—Tal vez sea un buen momento para revisarme…profesor—sugirió revelando por completo su espalda.

Snape se quedó embelesado con la figura de su alumna, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella, tomo su cabello y lo removió suavemente para dejar su cuello descubierto.

— ¿Te parece divertido andar tan descaradamente por mi despacho? —preguntó inhalando el suave aroma de su piel.

— ¿Descaradamente?, solo lo hago para tener mayor facilidad a la hora de las revisiones—contestó echando su cabeza para atrás recargándola en el hombro de Snape.

— ¿Por eso también duermes desnuda? —susurró pegado a su oído, hecho una mirada hacia abajo para deleitarse con la imagen de sus senos.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna, dejando la vergüenza muy atrás termino de deshacerse de la prenda por completo, quedando en total desnudez.

—Eso los hago por motivos muy diferente que no pienso discutir con usted—respondió con picardía en la voz.

Snape molesto le dio rápidamente la vuelta para encararla no sin antes revisar concienzudamente su cuerpo sin ropa.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? —Cuestionó peligrosamente— ¿Crees que para mí es fácil tenerte a centímetros de distancia sin poder tocarte? —se acercó a sus labios y los tomó posesivamente.

Fue un beso con el reclamo plasmado en él, Snape no estaba jugando, quería dejarle bien en claro lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia todos las noches en su cama. Se separaron lentamente, Hermione todavía tenía un labio de su profesor apresado entre sus dientes; no quería que se alejara, quería estar con él en esa posición por siempre.

—Que no se atreva a tocarme no me parece nada gracioso—reclamó respirando furiosamente.

La fulminó con la mirada, no iba a dejar que una mocosa se burlara de él de esa manera. Enganchó sus manos alrededor de sus muslo jalándola hacia arriba logrando que Hermione enredara sus piernas entorno a su cintura. Se besaban frenéticamente mientras Snape intentaba llegar a la barra para depositarla en ella, tropezó con la mesita auxiliar golpeándose fuertemente la pierna, Hermione lanzo una risita al aire quedando atrapada en la boca de su profesor al momento.

—No podemos…—advirtió Snape besando su cuello fieramente—Todavía estas muy débil.

—No me importa, hoy me siento muy bien… ¡Merlín! —aclaró tratando de quitarle la ropa desesperadamente.

Snape al ver la situación en la que se encontraba se alejó unos pasos para quitarse la capa y la camisa rápidamente sin dejar de mirarla. Podía sentir como su corazón latía apresuradamente debido a las ganas de tocarla y besarla, demasiado tiempo se había controlado.

Quedando tan solo con los pantalones puestos se volvió a acercar apresuradamente para continuar besándola.

—Profesor…—gimió Hermione sintiendo como Snape se adueñaba de su pezón izquierdo, dibujaba círculos con su legua alrededor de él.

Ya no le importaba que tan débil o fuerte se encontrara en ese momento quería que su profesor la tomara en esa barra a como diera lugar, más de un mes había pasado desde la vez que fue suya por primera vez, ya no soportaba más. Con agilidad desabrocho los pantalones de Snape tirándolos hacia abajo.

— ¡Merlín!... ¿Porque es tan pervertido? —preguntó sorprendida al ver que su profesor no llevaba ropa interior.

Severus rió silenciosamente incorporándose para quedar a la altura de su cara.

— ¿Será que tú me lo enseñaste? —cuestionó divertido.

Una de sus manos comenzó a viajar hacia el sur del cuerpo de Hermione, toco levemente su intimidad deleitándose con la humedad que allí se generaba, la acaricio suavemente mientras veía su cara transformarse en una mueca de placer.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó por última vez.

Hermione en vez de responder tomo el miembro erecto de su profesor provocándole un intenso jadeo, lo posiciono en su entrada y con sus piernas en torno a su cintura lo hizo entrar de un solo golpe.

—Oh si…—suspiró al estar por fin dentro, se sentía como volver a casa; definitivamente lo mejor que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida.

Snape se comenzó a mover lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo, Hermione por su parte enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Snape, después de unos minutos Severus acelero cada vez más el ritmo, sus estocadas eran brutales, con las manos en la cadera de Hermione movía su pelvis como si no hubiera fin.

— ¡Que buena estas! —exclamó mientras salía de ella.

Hermione a veces pensaba que algo malo le sucedía, que no era normal que se excitara de sobre manera cuando su profesor le hablaba de esa manera; pero lo cierto es que cuando las palabras sucias comenzaban salir de la boca de Snape ella se convertía en toda una salvaje.

Snape la cargó nuevamente e hizo que los dos aparecieran rápidamente en su habitación, sin importarle ya la condición en la que se encontraba su alumna la aventó a la cama velozmente.

—Ponte en cuatro—le ordenó jadeante.

Hermione poseída por la pasión obedeció inmediatamente, giro la cabeza avergonzada por la posición en la que se encontraba, se sentía totalmente expuesta; miro la cara de su profesor, este miraba su trasero hipnotizado.

—Granger… alguna vez…lo has…—jadeaba sin poder completar la frase.

—No…nunca—respondió exponiendo más su trasero a la vista de su profesor.

Snape tomó los dos cachetes y los apretó con fuerza excesiva, la simple idea de saber que se iba a follar a Hermione por el culo y que además todavía era virgen, lo excitaba demasiado. Se paró rápidamente para dirigirse al baño por lubricante, al volver lubrico concienzudamente su entrada mientras enterraba lentamente el primer digito.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó preocupado.

Hermione no contesto al instante, lo cierto era que sentía cierta molestia pero no dolor, estaba tan excitada que no le importaba si dolía o no, lo único que le importaba era que su profesor se apurara ya que las fuerzas les estaban comenzando a faltar.

—No…date prisa—ordenó inclinándose a un más.

Snape obediente comenzó a introducir otro digito dilatando más la entrada, estaba fascinado Granger había demostrado que no solo era una bruja extraordinaria si no que en lo que a sexo se refería no había encontrado alguien mejor que ella.

— ¡Hazlo! —jadeo fuertemente no creía poder resistir más, el cansancio y la excitación la tenían al límite.

—Pero no estas lo suficientemente dilatada—explicó su profesor preocupado.

Hermione giro la cabeza rápidamente con el enojo mezclado con placer plasmado en sus ojos.

—Más te vale que lo hagas ya o será la última vez que me veas en toda tu vida—aclaró sin dejar derecho a réplica.

Snape sonrió con malicia, que lo haya tuteado significaba que en verdad lo necesitaba, y él no se lo iba a negar. Colocó su miembro en la entrada y comenzó a entrar muy lentamente.

Entonces lo sintió; un dolor indescriptible recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, pero para su sorpresa el placer era aún mayor, no podía comprender como a veces el dolor la hacía reaccionar de tal manera.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Snape recostándose en su espalda para poder hablarle al oído, cada vez se iba enterrando más y más hasta que sus testículos chocaron con el trasero de Hermione.

— ¡Merlín…muévete, muévete ya! —gritó intentando sacarlo para volver a enterrar ese miembro en su cuerpo.

Snape lanzó un gruñido al aire mientras se incorporaba por comenzar con las estocadas, no iba más rápido no por ella si no por él, la estrechez era ridícula y tenía miedo de terminar antes que ella; acariciaba su espalda al ritmo de sus estocadas, era el paraíso.

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento, pero no sabía si por la excitación o por la falta de energía.

—Profesor…—lo llamó entre jadeos.

— ¿mmm…?—exclamo a modo de respuesta, sus ojos estaban cerrados intentando no mirar a Hermione, eso sería demasiado.

—Más…rápido—pidió mientras comenzaba a masajear suavemente su clítoris, un gemido más fuerte salió de su boca al hacer esto.

Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido debido a la excitación, verla así tocándose y pidiendo por más, fue demasiado para él, sus estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes, quería fundirse en el cuerpo de su alumna, "alumna" él nunca había sido de los que se excitaban con ese tipo de situaciones, pero saber que se estaba follando a la mejor estudiante de todos Hogwarts le estaba produciendo hasta mareo. Hermione comenzó a convulsionarse ejerciendo mayor presión sobre el miembro de Severus este entro en sobre marcha vaciándose rápidamente en el interior de Hermione.

Ambos estaban agotados, tanto que solo se recostaron y durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

La mala noticia la recibieron a la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione se paró al baño, un grito de terror salió de este despertando al instante a Snape el cual corrió velozmente hasta el baño para encontrase a una Hermione llena de moretones, sus caderas prácticamente eran moradas, no había un solo lugar donde algún cardenal no hiciera acto de presencia.

Hermione corrió aterrada a abrazar a su profesor, pero el solo rozarlo le producía dolor.

—Ya no aguanto esta situación—dijo sollozando para posteriormente desmayase.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde ese día Hermione tenía completamente prohibido dormir desnuda, solo por precaución. Su condición había empeorada y ella sabía que eso era lo que tenía de tan mal humor a Snape

Ahora estaba allí sentada en un banco revisando su propia poción, llevaba una semana a fuego bajo, lo curioso era que no se consumía, pero tampoco reflejaba ningún cambio, cuando estuviera de un color verde pistache indicaba que estaba lista para la siguiente fase, pero desde que la pusieron en el fuego ningún cambio había aparecido aun.

Hermione miro extrañada la poción, los bordes comenzaron a cambiar de tonalidad, se pusieron morados y después azules hasta llegar a verde pistache para después tomar este color uniformemente, Hermione se quedó unos segundos más observándola sin poder creerlo aún, la fase más complicada estaba hecha, ya podían proseguir; la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro al caer en cuenta de que ella no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso.

Aterrada miro a todos lados, su profesor todavía no llegaba y si no le avisaba pronto todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura. Sin saber que hacer se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba al aula de pociones, con un poco de suerte esta estaría desocupada.

Snape estaba por volverse a sentar cuando escucho que la puerta de su despacho se abría, su cerebro comenzó a girar a mil por hora intentando descifrar por que se había abierto…"Hermione". Con la mayor rapidez se dirigió a allí empujándola y entrado para después cerrarla tras de él, Hermione asustada retrocedió tres pasos.

— ¿Estás loca? —susurró bajito para después lanzar un hechizo silenciador.

—La poción…se puso verde—aclaró sin prestarle atención al comentario anterior.

Severus alzo ambas cejas, sin esperar un solo instante salió corriendo al laboratorio para confirmar si era cierto, cuando la vio se quedó pasmado, se suponía que eso tardaría semanas, incluso llego a pensar que meses, el tenerla casi terminada hizo que algo cálido se comenzara a extender por todo su pecho.

—Hay que hacer el choque de temperatura rápido—advirtió desesperado—trae un caldero con agua ¡Ya!

Hermione salió corriendo por lo que le había pedido, se quedó parada en medio del laboratorio mirando a todos lados, la impresión y nerviosismo habían provocado que su cabeza quedara más confundida que nunca.

— ¡Hermione, el caldero! —rugió su profesor.

—Si ya voy—contestó confundida.

Obligándose a sí misma a concentrarse se dirigió rápidamente al almacén tomo un caldero y comenzó a llenarlo de agua fría, mientras esperaba su pie no dejaba de pegar constantemente en el piso, una vez lleno lo tomó para dirigirse rápidamente con Snape.

Severus introdujo lentamente el calderón con la poción dentro del que contenía agua, poco a poco lo fue soltando dejando que este flotara sin ningún soporte.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la poción enfriarse ninguno de los dos hacia nigun movimiento, solo después de dos minutos Snape rompió el silencio.

—Ahora solo hay que esperar una semana—sentenció mirando a Hermione.

Se abrazaron suavemente sin dejar de mirar el caldero.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Ron se había quedado "platicando" con Luna en una de las aulas abandonadas; que Ron creyera que él era tan ingenuo como para pensar que nada más iban a platicar le causaba mucha risa.<p>

Unos gritos se comenzaron a escuchar provenientes del siguiente pasillo; intrigado se dirigió hacia allí, parecía que se trataba de una pelea entre un hombre y una mujer, asomando solo su cabeza pudo visualizar a la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas discutiendo con el papá de Draco.

—Déjame en paz Lucius entiende que esto no puede continuar así— exclamó alejándose de él.

— ¿Por qué, tienes miedo a enamorarte de mí? —preguntó cruelmente.

Elisabeth solo atino a soltarle una bofetada; lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos.

—No puedo creer que digas eso después de todo por lo que me hiciste pasar, fui una estúpida por pensar que podrías cambiar—repuso para después salir corriendo.

Malfoy la tomo por un brazo impidiendo que huyera.

—Sabes que no lo decía en serio, solo quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? — preguntó tiernamente recargando su frente en la de ella.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, sus ojos estaban abierto a mas no poder, no sabía que información procesar primero, si el hecho de que su profesora estuviera teniendo un amorío con el papá de Draco o el hecho de que tuvieran un hijo juntos. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, mortalmente asustado se volteó para encontrarse con la cara de un alegre Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué te pasa porque estas tan pálido, a quien espiabas? —preguntó sonriendo.

—A nadie—contestó rápidamente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, se separó de Harry para ver qué era lo que con tanto interés veía, pero unos labios salvajes se adueñaron de los suyos. Harry tenía que evitar que Draco viera eso, no sabía en que había terminado la discusión pero por el silencio asumía que estaban haciendo algo muy similar a lo que él y Draco hacían, paso su lengua por los labios del rubio pidiendo permiso para entrar, olvidándose del porque comenzó todo eso se entregó al beso desesperadamente.

Draco emocionado porque Potter haya tomado la iniciativa lo estampó contra la pared comenzando a frotarse contra él, gemidos salían de sus bocas sin importarles el lugar en el que se encontraban.

— ¿¡DRACO MALFOY, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!? —se escuchó un grito justo a un paso de ellos.

Espantados se separaron para encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy mirándolos alternadamente, su cara estaba roja del coraje y una vena le saltaba en la cien.

Harry y Draco ambos con los labios rojos e inflamados no pudieron más que quedarse petrificados.

Dejen reviews! C:


End file.
